Paso a Paso
by MigLi-Chan
Summary: ¿Lo odia realmente?, luego de un par de acontecimientos Mikasa Ackerman jura odiar al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad: El sargento Levi, pero paso a paso empezará a dudar de sus sentimientos...¿Comprobará el dicho que dice "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso"?
1. CONOCERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

** CONOCERTE**

Caminaba, no queria pensar mas en aquello, ver al hombre que ama con sus propios ojos morir a manos de un mounstuo como ese...Arruinando a la humanidad, la unica esperanza de un titan que ayudara a reestablecer la libertad se habia ido, pero a ella que le importaba el mundo, solo lo queria a su lado y ahora ya no podia, no estaba o si estaba pero...Muerto.

* * *

Flash Back

Luego de ver como la titan Annie estaba deborando ante ella a su querido Eren decidio tomar cartas en el asunto, impulsada por una ira incontenible y dolor insoportable, asi tomo sus dos espadas y empezó a proporcionarle crueles ataques para cumplir su objetivo.

_-¡Devuelveme a Eren! ¡No permitire que te lo lleves!_

Esas palabras marcaron mas el trayecto de esas espadas decididas y logró derribar a la titan por un momento, en el suelo intentando respirar y seguir corriendo con el humano que se habia tragado. Mikasa decidida atacó directo a la nuca pero Annie se la tapó y endureció su mano asi protegiendose, cuando planeaba seguir atacando se sintió impulsada hacia otro lado tomada por la cintura y lo vió...Levi Rivaille, quien había faltado el respeto y había golpeado tantas veces a Eren, era lo último que le faltaba a esa escena para sentir que su suerte era nula.

_-¿ Eren Está muerto?-_ Preguntó Rivaille analizando las facciones de la bella oriental la cual estaba decidida a volver a atacar a la rubia titan.

_-Está vivo, estoy segura, si lo hubiese querido muerto lo hubiera aplastado-_ Afirmó con ira.

_-Pero debe estar en su estómago, en ese caso hay que asumir que el está muerto._

_-¡El está vivo!_\- Profundizó cada silaba como si el fuera alguien incapaz de entender, lo miró con algo de desprecio mientras avanzaban con sus equipos de maniobras.

\- _Razón de la esperanza Teng_ \- Watching refuta Aun.

_-¡Si solo hubieses protegido a Eren esto no hubiera ocurrido!- _

Ahi el se dio cuenta de que ella era quien lo observaba con furia cuando pateó a Eren en aquel juicio y tambien la misma mujer a la que escuchó decir: _"Ese enano estaba pensando demaciado, algun dia haré que la _pague" al recien unirse al equipo de reconocimiento

Asi fue despues de unos minutos en un acuerdo de corto plazo Levi y Mikasa unieron fuerzas, ella distrajo a la rubia y el atacó mas rapido que el viento abriendole la mandibula y encontrandose con un Eren inconsciente, pero antes de poder tomar su cuerpo vió a la pelinegra empuñando sus espadas directo a la nuca de la titan, entonces en un impulso que el no supo porque sucedió corrió hacia ella y la salvó, en todo ese momento. Mientras tanto Annie se regeneró y puso el cuerpo del castaño entre sus dientes partiendo el frágil cuerpo por la mitad haciendo que saltara sangre y vísceras, tragándose el dorso junto con la cabeza, dejando sus piernas caer al pasto y ante los ojos aturdidos de Mikasa que se abrian cada vez mas con horror y sorpresa junto con los de Rivaille quien no quería mostrar emoción alguna. Cuando notó estar viendo demasiado tiempo esa cruel escena tomó a la mujer la cual no merecia ver eso y se la llevó lejos de lo que era para ella el peor día de su vida luego de la muerte de sus padres, ella ya no tenia nada ni nadie a lo cual protejer.

Fin Del flash back

* * *

_-Si solo hubiera protejido a Eren antes que a mi...El era mi única familia y la esperanza de la humanidad...Devuelvemelo-_ Susurró al viento como una plegaria intentando no llorar al caminar cerca de los cuartos de hombres donde tantas veces habia ido a buscar a Eren para cenar entre otras actividades que disfrutaba a su lado aunque el la llamara pesada y recalcara que no tenian lazo sanguineo alguno. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y en controlar unos ojos que querian romper en llanto, hasta que su atención se fijó hacia atras, pero no volteó a ver cuando oyó unos pasos acercarce hacia ella, ya que sabia de quien se trataba por lo decididos que estos sonaban en el cesped.

Rivaille se acercaba a paso firme, la vió alli, se notaba sola, pensativa y desoladada a pesar de que no le veia el rostro, sabia muy bien el motivo de esto.

-_Soldado Ackerman...Hace tres días no practica junto al nuevo escuadrón de reconocimiento, no puede retrasarse mas o será castigada- _recordó como perdió a su equipo por un momento al mencionar "nuevo", pero quizo dejar de lado esos pensamientos y centrar su atenció hacia ella.

Mikasa solo prosiguió a ignorarlo, de prestarle atencion lo hubiese matado y eso no eran sus planes si no su deseo...Pero no quería causar baja tan grande como perder a la esperanza de la humanidad, el soldado mas fuerte, no aun.

-..._Mocosa, debes continuar ¿no lo notas?, vales por cien hombres, no puedes ser debil ahora, piensa...Piensa en el-_ Miraba la espalda de la pelinegra tratando de hacerla responder.

Ella quedo sorprendida ¿la estaba consolando?, si era asi era una extraña manera de hacerlo o... ¿Acaso valoraba sus habilidades y por eso estaba alli tratando de no perder a tal soldado e intentar seguir salvando a la humanidad?, si, era la opcion mas segura que ella habia asimiliado.

_-Heichou, iré ya mismo, no porque usted lo ordene, seguiré el sueño de Eren: destruir a cada titan y cuando halla logrado ese objetivo...Lo mataré_\- sentenció directa y clavandole la mirada como miles de dagas.

Levi la miró darse vuelta ante el con unos ojos negros con gris, decididos, imperturbables y distantes que lo atrajeron como la aquella primera vez que la veia luchar contra un titan.

_-Que esperas, ve ahora, la humanidad no tiene tiempo que perder en adolescentes- _Cortó con todo pensamiento y recuerdos de aquella vez al decir esas palabras.

Y así ella se fue, ignorandolo y dejando una extraña sensación dentro del comandante: quería conocerla más.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_


	2. SOÑARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, corresponden a Hajime Isayama.

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**SonArte**

Habian pasado ya varias semanas y Mikasa parecia estar de mas ánimo, no es como si ella fuera muy expresiva tampoco pero se notaba una leve mejoria en su forma de dirigirse hacia el resto del equipo y Levi que, observandola siempre de lejos luego de aquella pequeña conversacion, habia notado esto.

_-Bien, aqui está mejor...- _Quedó parada en una zona mas tranquila en el bosque alejada un poco de la tropa, donde casi no se los escuchaba y podía entrenar a su gusto. Comenzó a hacer bastantes abdominales que para ella no eran nada y al cabo de unos momentos se predispuso a tomar agua ya que su cuerpo vestido con un top negro que dejaba lucir su estomago bien trabajado y pantalones de deporte estaba sudando de mas -_Debería aumentar mi ejerci...- _Quedó sin completar la frase cuando notó que algo se movia entre los arbustos ¿un titan? NO "_No exageres_" pensó la morocha al caer en cuenta de que si hubiese sido uno de ellos el suelo ya estaria vibrando bajo su cuerpo, ¿Jean espiandola como casi siempre?, probablemente.

-_Jean...¿que sucede? estoy entrenando...-_

_-No me confundas con ese mocoso_\- Soltó el morocho saliendo de entre los arbustos y mirandola algo...¿divertido?

_-Tsk...- _Lo miró con rencor pero algo curiosa de saber porque el sargento estaba ahi _-¿Porque está usted aqui_?- Se puso de pie frente a el secando su frente sudada con una toalla.

_-Oh...- _El hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad se quedó atónito observando el cuerpo de aquella gran soldado notando que al conocerla cada vez mas iba cayendo en una trampa de seduccion de la cual no podia o quizas no queria huir.

Mientras tanto ella notaba como el la observaba con esa mirada gris potente y comenzó a sentirse algo timida, su cuerpo ardia al sentirse desnudado con esos ojos y no entendia el porque -_Aunque no es usted Jean repito: ¿Que sucede?- "Rayos este hombre no se en que esta pensando ¿acaso tiene algo que informarme?, tch no lo entiendo"_ pensó para sus adentros mientras hacia la pregunta deseando dejar de ser mirada.

_-Nada, solo que si te quedas asi de lejos nadie podrá defenderte en caso de que te ataquen titanes ¿de casualidad buscas morir?_

_-No._

_-¿entonces?_

_-Busco la muerte de otra persona..._

-_Ya veo, suerte con eso mocosa_\- Hizo una pequeña sonrisa a pesar de saber que se trataba de el, disgustando a la morocha y dio una ojeada mas a aquel fuerte cuerpo de abundantes curvas "_Sin duda puede ser femenia eh~"_ y asi pasó por su lado rozando con su mano la piel desnuda del brazo de esta a modo de despedida.

_-¿Pero que...- _No entedió que fue ese roze, pero supo que la mirada anteriormente recibida y el toque de esa mano habia sido extraño y que para su sorpresa no sintió desprecio por ello cuando deberia ser lo contrario, "_debe ser locura mia"_ pensó para luego decir -_Mejor duermo..._

Devuelta el tiempo había pasado: Una semana y la soldado que valia por cien hombres estaba en una crisis con su mente, lo cual no era muy comun que le suceda, aun con la muerte de Eren siempre pudo calcular las cosas y salir adelante...Pero ahora era diferente: Soñaba con aquella mirada y el rose de ni mas ni menos que el Sargento Rivaille, no entendía como tal escena habia quedado tan grabada en su memoria como para torturarla todas las noches, pero...¿Era realmente una tortura?

Se levantó de golpe en medio de la madrugada mirando alrededor "_Siento...Envidia_" dijo mentalmente al ver a todas sus compañeras dormir placidamente...Sin sueños...Sin ojos profundos que las miren de tal manera. Tratando de no perder el control salió de su cama y luego de la habitación dirigiendose hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta de esta notó una sombra pero le restó importancia y se sentó en la oscuridad casi total viendo la unica luz que era la de la luna entrando por una pequeña ventana frente a ella_. -Aah...- _Suspiró al fin estando cómoda.

-_Tch...Veo que ya no estoy solo-_ Escuchó una voz inconfundible...Esa que siempre le decia: "Mocosa" con aires de superioridad.

_Si le molesta retírese-_

_-No le hables asi a tus superiores...O sabes lo que te espera-_ Con voz seria se dirigió hacia ella a ciegas para reprenderla pero sin querer termíno tomandola de espaldas por la cintura pensando que era alguna otra cosa de donde poder agarrarse en la oscuridad.

_-¡¿Que hace?!-_ Mikasa se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse rápidamente de el pero como estaba sentada frente a una mesada, cuando quiso bajar de la silla brucamente solo cayó con la cabeza sobre el pecho del sargento acorralandose aun mas. "_Mierda, ¿me sigue? ¿me acosa? ¿se siente culpable por la muerte de Eren? ¿porque siempre yo debo cruzarmelo tan seguido?"_ por dentro empezó a cuestionarse y ponerse nerviosa, no podia soportar mas rozes de aquel hombre y para su mal fortunio lo tenia ahi...Tan cerca, como en sus sueños, con la luz de la luna impactando en aquellos ojos grises que la miraban profundamente.

_-Ya, parece asustada Ackerman ¿me tiene miedo?-_ Preguntó con media sonrisa casi imperceptible mirandola de cerca, muy cerca, a unos centimetros notando como incomodaba a su subordinada. Habia disfrutado tomando su delicada cintura y sus reacciones.

-_No, claro que no_.- Intentó alejarlo de casi buena manera.

_-Entonces cálmate que no muerdo._

_-Pero deja que mueran soldados ¿no es asi?_

_-Eres una desubicada, debería cerrar esa boca que tienes_\- Bajó la mirada de sus ojos centrandose en sus labios rosados, sentia que lo invitanban a besarlos.

Ella notó esa extraña mirada y por alguna razón tambien miró los suyos..."_Podria..." _pensaba ella en su mente no entendiendo como se dio tal situacion.

_-Soldado...- _Pronuncio acercandose un centimetro mas y sobresaltandola aun mas.

-_Si...- _Respondio una descolocada Mikasa la cual no sabia como reaccionar.

_-Tu...Tambien tienes la culpa de la muerte de Eren, no hagas que sea en vano._

-_Eh...¡¿Que?!-_ Reaccionó de inmediato y empujó al sargento lejos usando mucha de su fuerza _-¡Que rayos estas diciendo! ¡Yo lo iba a protejer! ¡Tu eres el que merece morir!_

Rivaille la observaba con su gestos frios de siempre... "_La cagué_" pensó para luego sonreir mentalmente _-Si no hubieses sido tan desprevenida de atacar a esa titan...Yo no hubiera querido salvarte, tienes una cuota de culpa, la cual me parece bien que saldes cumpliendo el sueño de ese mocoso._

_-Tsk, yo al menos iba a hacer algo...Usted...Usted...¡Tu me arrebastaste a mi única familia!- _Sus ojos mostraban dolor, dolor y odio acumulados, era cierto que ella habia podido avanzar por su cuenta con una nueva meta, pero superar una muerte, mas la de un familiar, la de Eren...le era imposible.

El morocho bajó por un momento la mirada al notar lo que habia echo: Recordarle el dolor. "_Porque me siento mal por esta mocosa, si no es alguien que a mi me importe"..._Pero ¿realmente no le importaba? una vez formulada esta pregunta en su mente halló como respuesta avanzar nuevamente hacia la morocha y tomarla entre sus brazos, abrázandola fuerte contra aquella mesada como si el mundo fuera a acabar.

-¿_E-eh?- _Su voz vaciló contra su voluntad y sintió el cálido abrazo de aquel hombre al cual creía de apariencia fria, se sintío bien y confundida..."Porque...Porque", luego recordó la muerte de Eren y empezaron a caerle unas pocas lágrimas por sus mejillas las cuales llegaron al cuello de Levi. "_Si, puede ser que yo tambien tenga la culpa, no merezco vivir_" pensó a modo de reprimienda.

-_Ve a acostarte, es una orden-_ Sentenció el sargento alejandose bruscamente para después suavemente quitarle las lagrimas con su pulgar al mirarla fijamente y luego retirarse de aquella cocina con la imagen de esos ojos llorosos."Deberia alejarme de ella, la hice llorar, tsk" Pensó dolido.

Mas tranquila pero no por eso dejando de estar dolida y sorprendida obedeció al morocho dirigiendose hacia al cuarto dispuesta a dormir y volteando a ver de a momentos como se retiraba Levi. Se tocó la mejilla y pensó: "La calides de su mano es igual a la de aquella vez en el bosque, su mirada tambien, igual...A la de mis sueños"

* * *

Bien, se que son cortos, pero asi es como avanzo yo...je, en fin espero esta corta lectura les halla sido agradable o al menos no piensen "perdi mi tiempo leyendo" si es que alguien lo leyó aun *realista mode on*, muchas gracias.

* * *

**Autora: **_Migli-Chan_


	3. BESARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

CREDITOS: Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

NOTA: No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**BESARTE**

Siguió pasando el tiempo: Esta vez días, Ackerman no dejaba de mirar a Levi al recordar los anteriores episodios acontecidos, cuando la salvó, sus sueños, la cocina y asi notó que cada vez que lo observaba sus miradas se cruzaban, como si el la estuviera viendo de antes, anelante por algo que no sabía.

-_Soldado Ackerman, el sargento la espera en su despacho_\- Un soldado se acercaba mirándola de una forma familiar para la pelinegra: Con deseo. "_Tsk, molesto_" pensó en su mente, entonces solo atinó a responder un breve "_Si_" de lo mas frio emprendiendo viaje hacia la oficina de Levi.

-_Aguarde_\- dijo el soldado frenando su camino al tomarla de la mano con fuerza innecesaria.

_-¿Desea decirme algo mas?- _pregunto inquisitiva para asi terminar la conversacion y lo miró con desprecio apartándose bruscamente, no estaba de animo para que mas hombres le ocasionaran problemas.

_-Yo...Cre-creo que...Deberia no ir a esa oficina, podria...Podrias quedarte conmigo_\- Empezó a tutearla, haciendole una propuesta que ella no entendió hasta que el soldado en cuestión se le acercó arrinconándola contra la pared mas cercana y tocando suavemente su cuello luego de apartar un poco la bufanda que cuidaba con tanto cariño.

Mikasa no era de esas mujeres que se dejaban tratar de tal manera y no es que quisiera mantener apariencias, realmente le repugnaba que la traten como a una cualquiera, asi que apresuradamente pateó la entrepierna de este que se arrodilló un poco ante tal dolor y volteó hacia un costado, sorprendiendose al ver como el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad estaba viendo toda la escena recostado en el marco de la puesta la cual quedaba a escasos centímetros _"¿Hace cuanto estaba ahi?_" se pregunto extrañada dejando de lado su sorpresa.

_-¿Molestando a una subordinada, escoria?- _Soltó como veneno el morocho mirando con su habitual semblante e ignorando a la soldado alli presente. El soldado solo hizo su saludo correspondiente con la mano en el corazon y otra en la espalda para luego excursarse de que no intentaba nada malo, de que solo habia notado una irregularidad en el cuello de la femina sin poco resultado. Asi luego de una amenaza de Rivaille: _"Vuelve a hacer eso y sabrás porque me llaman el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, desgraciado_" se retiró como un cobarde.

_-¿Me queria en su despacho ahora verdad?- _Ackerman no queria agradecer y le parecia extraña tanta proteccion por parte de su superior, distante solo buscaba que el sargento se dejara de meter en su vida cuando tenia la situación controlada, aparte si vio todo ¿porque no lo detuvo antes? "_Lo odio"_ pensó a sus adentros luego recordando su roze en el brazo, en la cintura con algo de verguenza.

-_Si, sígueme._

Lo siguió y empezó a sonrojarse un poco, pero lo que para ella era un poco en realidad era mucho ya que su blanca piel como porcelana la delataba de manera obvia. El sargento que la miraba de reojo notó esto de manera inusual ¿Mikasa sonrojada?

_-Oye, no deberias dejarte acosar asi... ni siquiera tocar-_ la ultima parte no queria decirla, se escapó de su mente y sus labios hablaron antes de poder reaccionar, dejando un ambiente algo tenso.

De no ser por que sabia de quien se trataba la morocha hubiera jurado que eran celos o preocupacion, pero descartó la opcion y mientras notaba que ya estaban entrando a la oficina decidio defenderse _-Supe patearlo bien, ningun hombre que no desee me tocará, mi bienestar en ese sentido no es asunto por el cual usted deba interesarse-_

_-Lo sé, vi todo lo ocurrido, fue buena patada-_ Cerró la puerta tras de el con una mirada complice "_Valla, un halago_" pensó Mikasa -_Se que si ahora yo intentara hacer lo mismo tratarias de defenderte...Igual me estoy comparando con un mocoso, de mi no escaparias-_

-_No entiendo a que se refiere-_ Y en verdad no entendia, eso fue repentino.

El se acercó unos pasos hacia ella e imitó las acciones de el anterior soldado, solo que no tocó su cuello, solo atinó a tocar su bufanda -_Me refiero a que...Deberias darte cuenta de las cosas antes de que estas sucedan, los hombres siempre dan señales-_

_-¿Me llama a su oficina para esto?- _Preguntó sin moverse del lugar, estaba incrédula, sabia o se covenció de que el sargento no haria nada mas que eso...Arrinconarla, cuan equivocada estaba, pero aun no era vidente para saber lo que vendría.

-_No_\- Con voz seria clavó su mirada en la de Mikasa.

_-Por un momento pensé que me enseñaría personalmente clases de defensa personal contra soldados acosadores de nivel: "te arrincono contra la pared"- _Su ironía era mas que notoria.

_-Cuidado con lo que dices, y te adverti que...Los hombres dan señales ¿porque crees que hago esto mocosa?, eres fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para defenderte de personas como yo._

_"Tsk, 'mocosa" _repitió su frase mentalmente y cayo en cuenta de que hasta ese momento le habia sostenido la mirada, pero ahora que miraba con mas detenimiento recordaba sus sueños, con un nuevo sonrojo _-Pienso sinceramente que está usted perdiendo el tiempo ...¿para que me llamó?-_

Vio como el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas y acarició suavemente una de ellas igual a cuando le secó las lágrimas aquella vez en la cocina, sintiendo un pequeño atisbo d eternura -_Sólo queria hablar sobre su desempeño en el equipo, va mejorando pero la noto algo distraida Ackerman.._

_-No me distraeré mas entonces, con su permiso_\- la trataba de "usted" nuevamente y no sabia porque eso la molestaba en ocasiones como esa en que la tenia tan cerca y con esos ojos mirandola, onix contra negro chocando en una batalla de frialdad que camuflaba otros sentimientos, asi sin mas se apartó del sargento y dirigio a la puerta dispuesta a irse cuando sintió su cuerpo darse vuelta y chocar de espaldas contra esta.

"_Bésala ahora o nunca."_ Si, Rivaille no se contubo mas, no sabia si era masoquista, su sonrojo o que pero a pesar de que la morocha lo tratara mal y fria le encantaba, resaltaba como cualidad esa personalidad chocante y determinada que tenia para con el. La tiró contra la puerta y le dio un beso, un beso de unos minutos, de esos que le quitan a uno el aire y lleno de pasion te hacen desear mas. Ella luego de al principio resistirse como si tal acto la asqueara y pegarle en el pecho correspondió para su sorpresa, para la de ambos mejor dicho.

_"¿Q-que?", _para cuando quizo darse cuenta tenia sus labios y cuerpo pegados al suyo, sentia las respiraciones agitadas de los dos y sorprendida de notarse a si misma abriendo la boca, dejando pasar la lengua de su sargento, sintiendo toda su cavidad bucal recorrida en unos minutos que para ella fueron eternos, nunca los olvidaria, se dio cuenta que ese beso, ese contacto le habia gustado, pero... "_El mató a Eren_", su mente mandó sobre su cuerpo y lo empujó algo suave, con su estomago y pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la falta de aire _"pegale, ahora, alejalo ¿que esperas"..."No.", _no hizo nada, lo miraba.

_-Ya vez mocosa, esta es otra manera en la que los hombres acorralan a una mujer como tu- _Una sonrisa borrosa cruzó fugaz por sus labios y la alejo de la puerta, abriendola para que saliera _-Y ya sabe, preste mas atención durante una lucha, soldado-_

_"Ya sabe" "preste" "soldado" ¿la habia besado y luego volvio a tratarla asi? ¿Dijo otra manera de acorralar? "¿mujeres como yo?" ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ella?_ "¿_Ahora me echa?" -No debió hacer eso, prestaré mas atención-_ Hizo el saludo habitual "_Si me tratarás como soldado entonces asi será_", con eso en mente se retiró dando una sacudida a la puerta la cual seguro habrá echo un estruendo digno de sonar en todo el cuartel asustando a mas de uno.

-_Mocosa...-_ Rió leve para sus adentros _-Se lo que debo o no hacer...-_

Mientras, se podía notar a una Mikasa Ackerman aun mas consternada, como si no le bastara con rozes y sueños ahora tenia nada mas y nada menos que un beso el cual recordar: su primer beso, otorgado por el hombre que mató a su única familia, su hermano adoptivo, el hombre que creia realmente amar, pero ahora hasta dudaba si lo amaba realmente, todo solo por sus labios que la traicionaban...Se fue, tocandose los labios melancolica -_Prestaré...Mas atención_\- Sururró en la lejanía.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno este chapter me quedo corto, igual que los otros XD serian... ¿"Drabbles"?, aunque no creo que queden mucho en esa categoria ya que hasta 500 palabras seria uno, mmmm, aun asi el proximo capitulo (Ya lo tengo echo por eso lo se) es mas largo, aunque no mucho, pero bueno, esta historia va lento ya que asi soy yo, lentita :3, chauchas.


	4. SALVARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**SALVARTE**

Si...Luego de todos esos sucesos ella estaba nuevamente ahi ¡como si pudiese escapar de ello!, nadie puede, menos en sus condiciones, menos siendo una soldado: La realidad.

Si, la realidad que todos en la tropa de reconocimiento debian afrontar era cruda: Guerra contra los titanes, compañeros muertos, decisiones mal tomadas, angustia, culpa...Asi era siempre, no habia ecepcion, solo aquellos sentimientos post-lucha recien nombrados podian ser mas fuertes que la mano de un titan destruyendo el cuerpo de un humano luchando por la supervivencia de su especie, humano que para algunos era anónimo, para otros un familiar, amigo etc...Aquel que luego de que volvieran dentro de las murallas nadie recordaria. En todo esto pensaba Mikasa Ackerman confundida por un "soldado anonimo" y sus recuerdos de lo que siempre ocurria luego de una sangrienta lucha, mientras hacia solo una cosa con total seguridad: Atacar a un titan de quince metros con sus filosas cuchillas directo a la nuca, un corte limpio y mortal, de esos que la satisfacian cuando se hallaba repleta en dudas e intentaba distraerse para no ver como caian sus compañeros uno a uno. Porque ella era la nueva esperanza de la humanidad, la soldado que valia por cien de esos hombres sin nombre, no se podia dar el lujo de rendirse, de hacer una mal cortada y mucho menos de lamentarse por muertes, no, eso nunca.

_-¡Sargento Rivaille!-_ Gritó de repente Jean que sacaba de sus pensamientos y corte perfecto a la morocha la cual solo abrió los ojos buscando al nombrado con un mal presentimiento.

_-¡Ire a ayudarlo!-_ Otro grito del castaño quien tratando de hacer un acto heroico se avalanzó sobre el titan en vano, fue golpeado en todo el cuerpo por la mano de este arrojandolo sin piedad al tejado de una casa baja.

Mikasa solo observaba _"¿Pero que rayos? ¿¡Acaso el sargento...Va a mo, no" _No sabia porque, pero sin prestar atencion a Jean quien deberia de haberle preocupado mas por ser un compañero y por estar en tales males condiciones, fijó su atencion en Levi quien estaba en una mala situación, algo que no hubiese imaginado ni en sus "mejores" sueños ya que lo deseaba ver muerto o eso creia, sin embargo esto lo tomo mas como una pesadilla comenzando a sentirse extrañamente alarmada, como si el corazon se le fuese a salir en tan solo una milesima de segundo _"¡No hay tiempo! ¡Debo salvarlo!" _penso reordenando sus prioridades y, usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales para ayudarlo se sujetó al cuello del enemigo quien tenia al sargento entre sus fauces.

_-¡Ackerman!, ¡huye!_

_-¿Eh?- "¿Pero en que esta pensando?"-¡Claro que no!_

Rivaille la observó, impacible, como si estuviera tomandose un te tranquilamente, no prestando atencion a su cercana muerte "Planea salvarme, eh", soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible y con una de sus espadas atravesó la mandibula del titan cayendo rapidamente al barro. Quedó algo confundido luego del golpe pero logró divisar hacia arriba como la pelinegra acababa con el gigante en unos minutos para luego descender a su encuentro.

_-¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!-_ La notó preocupada, algo inusual en ella que estaba arrodillada a su lado, por lo que siguió viendo sus faccciones mientras el humo del titan recien matado inundaba el lugar.

_-Habia ordenado que huyeras soldado._

_-N-no podia dejart...Dejarlo morir, es mi deber.- _Casi vacilando sobre como hablar con el comenzó a erguirse viendolo desde arriba.

_-Tu deber es obecederme-_ Musitó decidido e intentando pararse, recibio como sorpresa a una Mikasa extendiendo su brazo y envolviendolo en una especie de abrazo por la cintura para guiarlo en el camino sin que tropieze pero a paso acelerado, no habia tiempo que perder.

-_Cállese Rivaille- _Empujó un poco al hombre pero sin soltarlo, molesta porque no le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida a pesar de su profundo odio por como dejó morir a su hermano, sumado a que se habia sentido acosada sexualmente entre roses, besos y sueños, pero claro, esto ultimo no lo habia aclarado aun.

Asi terminó aquella misión fuera de las murallas, una misión que cambiaria aun mas el modo de pensar de una soldado fuerte, valiente pero confundida.

* * *

_-¡Mikasa!-_ La voz alarmada de un rubio de mas baja estatura que ella sonaba a sus espaldas.

_-Armin, que bien verte sin lesiones-_ Supiro aliviada de que el la unica familia que le quedaba estaba de una pieza ya en el cuartel. Ya pasadas unas horas, todos habian vuelto con muchos muertos como siempre, asi que los soldados vivos se dedicaban a recomponerse de tan ardua lucha.

_-Si, lo mismo digo, pense que volverias toda quebrada despues de haberte arriesgado a salvar al sargento, reamemte me asustaste...-_ En sus ojos se notaba algo sorprendido, ya que habia visto la escena en que su amiga iba con intencion de salvar al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad cual juraba odiar a muerte.

_-Oh, eso...-_ Su voz sono suave, podria decirse que hasta dudosa, aun seguia confundida sobre el porque acciono de esa manera, solo recuerda el sentimiento de no querer que muera, como lo ayudo a ir hacia su caballo y que a partir de ahi no lo vio mas.

_-Mikasa...Oi, Mikasa..._

_"¿umm?, ¿porque?...¿porque es que...? ¿porque es que lo salvé?,bueno aunque en verdad no lo hice, el pudo solo, pero sin embargo yo fui...Fui a intentrar...Tsk"_

_-¡Mikasa!-_ Exclamó Armin preocupado ya que la morocha no le prestaba atencion hacia unos minutos.

_-Oh, lo lamento ¿que sucede?_

_-E-esa sangre en tu mano... ¿Te has lastimado?, no me mientas...- _El rubio se acerco a examinar su herida mas de cerca.

-_No, no siento dolor-_ Miró su mano, luego a Armin preocupado y reflexionó sobre el porque estaba ese liquido rojo ahi. _"No estoy herida, pero tengo sangre, de titan es imposible, ya se hubiera evaporado...Ademas no toque a ningun soldado...Espera, si que toque a uno...¡Levi!"_

_-¡Mi-ka-sa!, oye, estas distraida..._

_-Lo lamento, no te preocupes por mi-_ Frases cortas como siempre de la pelinegra acabaron con aquella conversacion, ya comprobó que su amigo estaba bien y viceversa, asi que le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se retiró a paso rapido por los pasillos del cuartel buscando la habitacion del sargento. _"Si, esta sangre es de el ¡Lo sabia! no podia estar tan bien...Está herido"._

Luego de unos momentos llegó a una de las habitaciones, quedando parada frente a la puerta, indecisa inspiró ondo como hace mucho que no hacia y sin tocar la puerta entró.

_-Existe el nudillo de la mano para avisar antes de entrar, mocosa_\- Levi se encontraba sobre su cama despojado de algunas prendas para luego taparse rápidamente la parte del cuerpo astimada con la capa de la legion.

_-Dejeme revisarlo._

_-No te entrometas._

_-No me tutee._

_-Entonces vete._

_-Deje de ser estupido- "Mierda...Ya que", _se acercó al sargento que la miraba como una fiera, sabia que habia logrado enojarlo con eso pero esa ahora no era su mayor preocupacion _"¿Preocupacion?", _por un momento miro confundida la cama, pero se sentó al lado del hombre apartando la capa lentamente.

_-Hazlo rapido._

Ella quedo callada y vio como debajo de sus costillas habia una mancha muy grande de sangre _"¿como pensaba curarse esto el solo?_".

_-Ya vuelvo-_ Rivaille la vio marcharse hacia el baño privado de su habitacion, seguro en busca de productos para desinfectarle la herida _"No se que hace aqui...¿esta preocupada?". _La vio volver y repetir la rutina de sentarse a su lado, solo que esta vez...Muy cerca. _-Peligroso...- _Penso en voz baja para si mismo.

-¿_Que?-_ Pregunto una contrariada Ackerman que le levantaba la remera dejando ver su abdomen y herida la cual comenzaba a limpiar con alcohol cuidadosamente.

-_Nada...-_ Se hizo un breve silencio hasta que recobro el habla. _-¿Porque has intentado salvarme?-_

_-¿El porque, pregunta?...Bueno pues...- _Se quedo pensando bajo la intensa mirada que conocia en sus sueños, sintiendose algo intimidada como pocas veces en su vida y encima el cuerpo semi desnudo del hombre a su lado empeoraban su capacidad de razocinio_. "Porque...Porque, mmm ¿que le puedo decir? ¿-salvarlo es muy facil-?, o... -Me apetecia salvarlo- ¡no!, ya se..."._

_-Oye, responde mocosa...-_ Intentando soportar el alcohol en su herida que no era nada comparado con otros dolores en batalla, el sargento la saco de sus pretextos apurandola a decir algo.

_-Seria una perdida enorme para la humanidad que usted muriera, por eso siempre lo salvaria sargento...Eso es todo._

_-Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida- "Yo se que no es solo eso...O eso quiero creer" _

_-¿Cuando usted me salvó?- "Pero que..."_ no recordando nada de lo dicho puso una gasa que dio por finalizado el tratamiento para curarlo.

_-Cuando Eren murió, tu viviste, te salvé Mikasa._

_-Ackerman para usted-_ La ojiplata se paró dirigiendose hacia la puerta y sosteniendo firmemente su bufanda al escuchar el nombre de Eren, aun seguia dolida y claro...Nunca dejaria de estarlo.

_-...Soldado._

Mikasa freno en seco ya con la puerta abierta de espaldas a el, sin emitir sonido, esperando que prosiga a hablar.

-_Gracias..._

Dio la vuelta por completo, dejando verse en una de esas pocas veces, sorprendida. Luego asintio con la cabeza y dio un paso fuera. -_No hay de que, usted se salvo solo, Levi- _Arrastrando cada silaba de su corto nombre, devolviendole el favor de haberle llamado Mikasa, se retiró cerrando suavemente la puerta.

_-Si lo supieras Ackerman...No salvaste mi cuerpo, pero si mi alma._

Mientras Mikasa caminaba por el pasillo, devuelta a su cuarto, dejando que su inconciente piense: _"Por ese gracias lo intentaria salvar muchas veces mas..."_

* * *

_**AUTORA:** MigLi-Chan _

**PD:** Bueno como veran lo que esta en cursiva y comillas es lo que piensan...Para que entiendan mas la historia-pensamientos-personajes, intento conservar sus personalidades (cuesta), por eso el relato va lento, espero tengan paciencia jaja ¡Eso es todo amigos!. Ah, ¡cierto!, esta vez actualize Sabado porque no tengo internet y aproveche hoy ya que me robe wi-fi, generalmente actualizo los Domingos pero bueno...Si la proxima semana no actualizo es por mi condicion, hasta pronto.


	5. PROTEJERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**PROTEJERTE**

Dias, semanas, ya daba igual, no se acordaba cuanto tiempo habia pasado despues de tantas cosas...Tantas cosas que parecian simples de nombrar, pero muy dificiles de entender para ella: Sueños con miradas, roces y un hombre que los provocaba con una remera levantada a causa de curar una herida, con ese cuerpo, con fragmentos de la realidad incrustados en su subconciente el cual todas las noches se hacia presente con estos recuerdos mientras ella dormitaba, tratando de descansar de todo el dolor y confusion reprimidos en el dia. Asi era, por el dia la atormentaba el sargento mas fuerte de la humanidad, luego la muerte de su unica familia, y despues volvia el enano en sus sueños a fastidiarla, como si fuera poco empezar la mañana con el tambien terminaba la noche con la misma persona, era como un circulo vicioso infinito... _\- Basta, ¿que me pasa?...Intente ignorar los echos pero...Me persiguen - _Susurró por lo bajo caminando por el cesped que daba fuera del cuartel, sintiendose cansada al haberse levantado anteriormente mas temprano de lo usual...Y alli lo vio, apenas se curaba de una herida que, aunque parecia ser leve en realidad no. Ser casi atravesado por los colmillos de un titan no era simple cosa.

_-Sargento.-_ Hizo el saludo correspondiente a un soldado y se detuvo a mirarlo disimuladamente, a una distancia prudencial. Estaba alli Levi Rivaille, haciendo abdominales sin nada que cubriera su torso, con el sudor callendo por su frente, resbalando por su palida piel. Podia notar como con cada abdominal que hacia resaltaban sus tonificados musculos de una manera increiblemente varonil y eso cambio la expresion seria que tenia a una casi avergonzada pero interesada en no apartar su mirada.

_-¿Que tanto miras mocosa?...Dime el motivo por el cual has venido a interrumpirme-_ Notó que no era precisamente su bello rostro de expresiones frias lo que veia la joven la cual intentaba disimular pesimamente y eso...Lo habia avergonzado un poco, pero claro nunca lo demostraria, aparte...No le desagradaba, para absolutamente nada que lo mire con otros ojos, si fuera otra mujer seguramente la hubiera mandado a volar.

_-¿Eh?...- _Mikasa quedó en blanco, aun mirando, casi hipnotizada, era muy joven y no tenia experiencia en sentimientos como ese pero casi podria asergurar (Rara vez en tanto tiempo confundida justo por el hombre frente suyo) que sentia atraccion.

_-Oye, Ackerman..._

_-Herido._

_-Eh?- _Nombró repitiendo la misma preguntaque habia echo la pelinegra segundos atras. _"Joder, pareciera que se me estuviera pegando lo estupido, no la entiendo"_

_-Ah si, que esta usted herido_\- Recuperó el aliento recordando el objetivo inicial de interrumpir al musculoso y sudado sargento en su actividad fisica.

_-Claro, eso es obvio._

Mikasa solo se quedo viendo el torso del mayor, pensando que debia seguir hablando sobre su herida para no sucumbir ante esa vista, aparte de que era el motivo original por el cual se habia acercado, ella no era de esas mujeres que veian a otros hombres de manera lasciva, y mucho menos de las que mentian para realizar tal acto...La situacion para ella era tan nueva y torturante que le costaba procesarla...Pensaba en aquello en otra de sus tantas distracciones hasta que algo, mas bien dicho "alguien" la hizo volver a la realidad, por primera vez sintiendose agradecida de ello.

-¿_Y que hay con eso mocosa? ya vete- _

_-No deberia estar haciendo ejercicio sargento rivaille, podria volver a abrirse la herida que con tanta molestia curé-_ Luego de recobrar la cordura y por ende el habla finalizo su oracion excusadandose de que en realidad ella se habia preocupado luego de ver la sangre en su mano y solo atino sin la mas minima "molestia" como ella habia nombrado a ayudarlo.

_"Es una negadora...Aunque entiendo a Mikasa, digo a la soldado...Eren es el problema aun despues de muerto"_ Esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza del pelinegro que se levanto cerca de ella dejandola un panorama mas amplio de su esbelto cuerpo. _-¿Acaso te preocupa?, si tanta molestia fue para ti entonces deberias estar lejos, haciendo valla a saber que -_

_-Lo que haga no le incumbe._

_-Deja de faltarme el respe_\- Una voz mas fuerte que antes lo interrumpio casi de inmediato, como si necesitara ser escuchada.

_-Debo protejerlo, debo protejer a la esperanza de la humanidad, usted no es de acero, tambien se rompe ¿sabe?, por eso cuidese..._

_-Tsk...Quien sabe, quizas me cuidare. Si usas ese argumento, siempre y cuando tu tambien lo hagas._

_-¿Y usted porque me cuida?- _Estaba desentendida, estaba intentando hacer un canje con ella, una especie de "me cuido si te cuidas" ¿que era eso?, no sabia si tomarlo enserio, como broma o enfadarse, siendo extraño escuchar esas palabras proviniendo del mayor (En edad, porque altura "Jajaja" rio intenamente).

-Siempre protejo a quien quiero pero...No sirve de nada si esas personas no cooperan cuidandose, tal como mi antigua tropa.

_"Rayos...Cierto, su antigua tropa...Murio al igual que Eren ese fatidico dia y yo...Yo solo me enoje empeorando su situacion_"...Y ahi es cuando recordó involuntariamente la morocha algo que habia pasado hace dias (o semanas), aquella vez que curaba sus heridas, algo que le dijo su enemigo, o eso creia que el era para ella, eso era de lo que intentaba convencerse: "-_Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida__\- " _

_-Hey, mikasa- _Susurró cerca, muy cerca un Levi al oido de la oji-plata la cual retrocedio un paso casi callendose _"¿En que momento se acerco de ese modo?"_

_-Andas muy distraida...Me gustaria saber en que andas pensando._

_"Distraida eh, ya me lo han dicho muchas veces, y todo tu culpa enano"_ Mikasa no decia nada, nunca fue de hablar mucho luego de la muerte de sus padres ya que no podia aunque lo intentara...Dentro de su cabeza pensaba demaciado, sintiendo que era mejor exteriorizar todo antes que perderse en su mente, estaba tan distraida en tantas ocasiones que habia perdido la cuenta.

_-Pensaba en que... "Hare el intento esta vez..."...Quizas usted en verdad me salvó, pero dejó morir a Eren, entonces...Es contradictorio, aparte...Aparte mis sueños, en ellos, yo, bueno, tsk._

_"¡Increible! Dijo mas de ¿cinco? No. ¿Diez palabras?, mas importante que eso... ¿de que sueños hablaba?, aunque claro, yo tampoco hablo mucho" -Entiendo, es contradictorio ¿no es asi Mikasa?-_

_-Si.-_ Rivaille le hiba a preguntar por sus sueños pero la femina lo interrumpio, ignorando que este nombro descaradamente su nombre _-Usted dijo que proteje a quien quiere...Dijo que me cuide, no se que...- "pensar...No continues, no lo hagas, ya bastante informacion tiene el enano" _

_-Si, tal y como dijiste, entendiste el mensaje mocosa-_ Sonrio leve, pero mas notorio que anteriores veces _"mi perro de cabellos negros cazo una mosca, o un titan_" bocifero para sus adentros burlonamente, y al parecer algo de esa burla mostro en su mirada ya que Mikasa hizo una expresion de molestia.

_-No, no entendi, por eso me ve distraida, igual...El punto es que usted debe cuidarse, si no yo no lo haré ¿No era asi el trato?_

_-Quiere decir soldado que esta usted aceptando, bien echo_\- Rivaille comenzo a caminar, calmado de que halla aceptado y secandose el sudor mientras se alejaba de la soldado que habia estado aguantando su cercania desnuda todo el tiempo evitando sonrojos que la atosigaba continuamente sin descanso.

_-Ya sabes...Debo protejer al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, enano_\- Dijo bajo, muy bajo, casi inaudible, pero claro que el la escucho, no era cualquier hombre, el al igual que ella tenia los "instintos de un gato callejero" como decia su querido amigo Armin.

_-Castigo. Eso obtendras mocosa si no cierras tu boca._

_-No dije nada. _

_-No se le miente a un superior en rango_\- Hizo alucion a que si: Era enano, pero superior a ella en habilidad y por ende posicion dentro de la tropa, algo que al nombrar la pelinegra solo atino a guardar silencio unos minutos, le habia cerrado la boca y reconocia que sus capacidades eran menores a la de el...Eso en parte le molestaba, todo de el le molestaba segun ella.

_-Lo se, pero no lo lamento._

Rivaille hizo una risa con aires de superioridad, no sabia si era masoquista o que pero que la soldado mucho mas joven que el tuviera las agallas para confrontarlo con sus respuestas le hervia la sangre, y eso le gustaba, era una cualidad que resaltaba en ella como positiva, le gustaban las mujeres fuertes, decididas, y como ella habian pocas, o para el nadie.

_-Te puedo protejer de los demas, pero no de mi Mikasa Ackerman, estas avisada_\- Y asi se retiro a paso mas rapido, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla o darle un pequeño saludo con la mano.

_"Siempre lo mismo, me trata como soldado y luego como a un civil..." _Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza_..."-__Te puedo protejer de los demas, pero no de mi Mikasa Ackerman, estas avisada__-", "-__Siempre protejo a quien quiero__-"..."No creo que el sargento mas fuerte de la humanidad Levi Rivaille tenga sentimientos, aun asi...Aunque no se cuales por todo lo sucedido con Eren, yo si los tengo y lo protejere, igual que el a mi...Ese es el pacto" _decidida comenzo a quitarse el uniforme en pleno cesped, quedando en ropa deportiva, despues de pensar eso quizo afianzar su decision haciendo ejercicio, ya sea de paso un poco de actividad fisica le haria olvidar el cuerpo cercano de aquel hombre que la habia "atraido" en ese extraño dia.

-_Mocosa...-_ Levi solo observaba por una ventana aun con su torso desnudo iluminado por los rayos de sol a una soldado con top negro y shorts de deporte ajustados, ejercitando de manera sugestiva para sus ojos _-Debere protejerte cuando te desnudas asi fuera del cuartel...Te podrian comer "Los titanes"- _Rio para sus adentros y se marcho.

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:** Queria dedicar una partesita a mis primeros seguidores y faveadores (No sabia que nombre ponerle a los que dieron favorito a mi fic je), ya que asi se empieza y recibir en mi gmail las notificaciones de estas nuevas noticias me motivaron y motivan aun a continuar escribiendo, asi que ¡muchas gracias!, si me emociono por esto ni se imaginen cuanto me entusiasmaré por un review *3* ahi dios, espero con ansias...Devuelta mil gracias a:  
._AliceChap__ Ice Fujoshi1313_ (Mmmm ¿1313? algo me dice que ves yaoi del hard, sos de las mias (?)  
._Zettalnverse_ (Me interesaria saber porque ese nick, suena interesantozoo XD)  
._Krystal__ Psych_ (Marca presencia tu nick, y Kristal me encanta como nombre sdsdsdds)  
._Dazo_ (¿Hombre o mujer?, quiero saber que publico de que genero tengo XD, soy curiosa)  
._LocaBionica_ (Creo que asi era, lo lamento se me borro el mail donde estaba tu nombre, aun asi fuiste la primera en darle fav -A lo Twittwer- y tenes mencion especial, hontoni arigato :3)  
Bueno eso es todo, espero sus respuestas o...Que me sigan leyendo como hasta ahora, ¡hasta el proximo capitulo!

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_


	6. CELARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**CELARTE**

Como siempre, paso a paso, habian pasado ya dos semanas, dos "extrañas" semanas para la soldado, y no precisamente por el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad quien le habia estado causando muchos problemas mentales ultimamente, aunque debia admitir que se habia acostumbrado a los sueños y demas detalles tortuosos para con el. Pero NO. En estas dos semanas ese no era el caso, habian ciertas miradas con Levi, pero solo eso, tambien habia notado que en medio de cada decisiva batalla en nombre de la humanidad ambos estaban pendientes uno del otro, cumpliendo el trato de protejerse mutuamente y no le molestaba, aun asi nunca contaba con la accion inesperada de cierto rubio de rasgos infantiles e inteligencia brillante.

Armin Arlet. Si, el menor estaba observando mucho a Mikasa, demaciado, como si quisiera decirle algo, como si tambien le prestara mas atencion de lo que usualmente daba, como si ocultara algo, y eso no era todo, tambien miraba con mala cara al sargento Rivaille (Claro cuando este no lo miraba, nadie aparte de ella tenia las agallas para confrontarse con esa fria mirada gris), era extraño, bastante a decir verdad, mas lo que sucedio despues.

Estaba la pelinegra sentada en el tejado de una humilde casa en el distrito de Trost, mirando al cielo y de vez en cuando le echaba un vistaso a Levi quien dirigia a su tropa (Por suerte la mayoria viva) a otros techos, para que descansaran, ya que habian vuelto de las murallas y necesitaban respirar un poco antes de seguir con los caballos rumbo a la muralla Rose. Asi estaba hasta que Armin se acercó a su lado sentandose al lado de esta.

-Armin- Volteo a verlo y palmeo su hombro, como felicitacion de que este vivo y junto a ella, le era un alivio verlo sin rasguños despues de cada mision.

-Hola Mikasa- Sonrio con su manera tierna y se inclino hacia un costado apoyandose suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la femina.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Oye, somos amigos ¿verdad?- Pregunto con un todo serio, algo un tanto raro en el.

-Claro que si, hasta podria decir que somos familia, junto con Eren.

-Lo extraño.

-...Yo...Tambien...

-Lo se, es por eso que queria preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?- La bella mujer de rasgos asiaticos no hablaba mucho pero podria responder cualquier pregunta proviniente de su querido amigo, aparte estaba curiosa ya que dese que murio nunca habian hablado de Eren, ambos como un acuerdo secreto de no lastimarse con el recuerdo de la falta del castaño.

-Si es su culpa...¿Porque estas tan pendiente del sargento?

"¿Eh?" Mikasa quedo en blanco, probablemente porque penso que no se notaba, y porque si asi pasaba no creia que justo el rubio lo preguntaria, sabia que era inteligente, pero no asi de directo, pero como dijo que el era casi su familia le iba a responder, con sinceridad.

-Mikasa ... Si distr aida.

-Si lo lamento- Tosio un poco aclarando la voz para responderle -Bueno veras...El heichou me tiene algo...Confundida...

-Prosigue porfavor.

-¿Que mas quieres que diga?

-Vamos, Mikasa, sabes a que me refiero- Su amigo cambio el semblante y voz tierna a un nivel mas serio, mucho mas serio, parecia hasta enojada esa mirada celeste como el agua mas pura.

-No, no lo se.

-Aaaah~- Suspiro leve y sonrio, intentando aliviar el ambiente. -Te gusta.

-¿QUE?- Levanto la voz una pelinegra que no se creia tal afirmacion "Suerte que estamos relativamente lejos como para que escuchen esto"

-Lo miras constantemente, hasta preocupada a veces, le cuidas la espalda de los titanes, ya no mostras tu enojo y no le recriminas por Eren, cuando tu me has contado que el lo ha matado...

FLASH BACK

Estaban volviendo las tropas con los cadaveres de los caidos, pudiendose ver una mikasa enfurecida cabalgando a una rapida velocidad sobre su marron caballo, con una expresion de odio, dolor y...¿soledad?

-Oi, Mikasa ¿que sucede?- Pregunto Arlet intentando sin mucho resultado alcanzarla.

-...-

-Mikasa, Oi ...

-...-

"¡Ni si quiera se molesta en escucharme!...Podra ser que..." -¡Mikasaaaa!

-...-

-¿¡Donde esta Eren!?- Grito atras de ella preocupado, pensando que quizas todo se reducia a eso, el echo de que no respondiera: Algo habia pasado con su amigo. Entonces de repente la interrogada frenó, rapido, volviendo loco a ambos caballos, lo miró, escapandosele una lagrima y apretando los dientes con furia, tan expresiva como pocas veces.

-Rivaille lo mató- Se fue, en una milesima de segundo, con el caballo, galopando como un rayo y dejando a un Armin en estado de shock, con tan mala noticia a cuestas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Segun como se mire lo mató.

-¿A que te refieres?

-No te he contado como sucedió.

-Lo se, nunca hemos tocado el tema...

-Rivaille creo me salvó a mi, mientras que eren estaba siendo comido por Annie, asi que digamos que podria interpretarse como un: "Lo dejo morir".

-¿Te salvó?

-...- "¿me salvo?" y ahi recordo nuevamente: "-_Y yo que pense que lo hacias por haberte salvado la anterior ves, que mal agradecida__\- " _

_-Ni tu puedes asegurarlo, ya veo porque tanta confusion..._

_-Y._

_-Entonces... ¿No te gusta verdad?_

_-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- _Extrañada por tanta curiosidad sobre su vida amorosa lo miro directo a los ojos, notando que el rubio se moria de los nervios.

-Necesito decirte algo, respecto a todo esto Mikasa.

-¿Respecto a Erem?- Le parecio anormal a la pelinegra que Armin toque un tema tan delicado, siendo que para ella ya todo estaba dicho.

-No, sobre que tu m-me...

-No llevan las alas de la libertad por andar holgazaneando mocosos- Recalcando la ultima palabra el sargento estaba parado detras de ellos con una oscura aura.

-¡Lo lamento señor!- Grito exasperado el menor parandose con el saludo de un soldado y se alejo de Mikasa.

-Lo siento- La oji-plata se levanto tambien maldiciendo internamente al enano por haber interrumpido lo que su amigo queria decirle, notaba que era algo muy importante.

-En vez de coquetear preparen sus caballos que aun esto no termina hasta estar dentro de Rose- Se marcho dejando un silencio incomodo entre ambos amigos que se alargo por minutos.

-Luego...Luego me agradaria continuar con esto, si no te molesta...

Mikasa agradeciendo que el rubio halla cortado el silencio le respondio sin palabras, solo palmeando su hombro y dedicandole una leve sonrisa antes de partir bajando por el tejado.

(desde el punto de vista de Armin)

Ya he vuelto dentro de la muralla, se podria decir que me siento aliviado pero...No es asi, no del todo ya que...B-bueno, cuando hace unas horas me le iva a confesar a Mikasa el heichou nos interrumpió de manera muy temeraria, no quedandome mas remedio que irme, pero aqui estoy, parado frente a la habitacion de mi amiga, decidido a romper nuestra relacion y empezar con otra...Mas amorosa.

"toc toc", toco la puerta timidamente, esperando que este alli dentro, no seria agradable que me vean otros como el sargento por mucho tiempo en el pasillo de las soldados. Espero unos minutos hasta que me abre lentamente y alli la veo: Unos shorts de jean ajustados, una remera que apenas le tapa el estomago resaltando sus curvas y el pelo negro azabache con unas pequeñas gotas de agua, inevitablemente me sonrojo, como no hacerlo, de seguir asi me pondre nervioso y no podre decirle nada ¡Despabilate Arlet!

-Ho-hola, lamento amm interrumpir tu baño- Digo con mucha dificultad y levantando un poco mi vista, mi estatura me impide quedar a su nivel, que ridiculo.

-Oh, valla sorpresa. Pasa.

Me divierte, siempre tan pocas palabras, pero asi es ella y asi me agrada, pidiendo permiso paso a su cuarto muy bien ordenado y me quedo parado en medio de el mirandola.

-¿Has venido a continuar con la charla?

Bien, eso me facilita las cosas...Usa una buena vez tu inteligencia Armin...

-¡S-sss-si!- ¿No puedo ser mas seguro?, Mikasa rie, leve, casi no se nota pero...Yo que la he mirado atentamente por años logro diferenciar su risa con claridad, muy linda por cierto, eso tambien me gusta de ella.

-Sientate- Me dice mi amiga sentandose en su cama y dando palmeaditas al lado de ella en el colchon para que la imite. Me siento.

-Bu-bueno...Yo...Veras...Etto...

-Vamos, estas extraño- La noto impaciente, claro, debo ser desesperante en este estado de nerviosismo total, no te culpo Mikasa.

-¡M-ME ... ME ...

-¿Sucede algo grave?- Se preocupa, oh dios si existes dame valor para decircelo, antes de que se fije en el heichou.

-¡TU ME GUSTAS!- Ya esta. ¡Lo hice!

-Armin...Yo...- Ella solo me mira con la boca abierta, muy sorprendida, no quiero que me de una negativa.

-Shh- Susurro bajito ruborizandome -No tienes que responderme nada, solo considera mis sentimientos, porfavor...

Sigue mirandome, esos ojos van a perderme, bajo la mirada y entonces...Entra sin previo aviso la persona que menos deseaba ver, me intimida ¡Y a quien no!.

-Mocoso...¡Vete de aqui!- Me gritó, me asusto aun mas, mandando mis esperanza y rubor a valla saber donde me levanto de la cama casi callendo al suelo y lo miro: Parece mas enojado de lo usual y lo se porque esa es una de esas pocas cualidades que admito en mi...Si, soy malo en cuestiones fisicas pero si bueno en leer las expresiones de los demas, sumando mis planes estrategicos.

-¡Lo lamento, señor!- Hago el saludo correspondiente como subordinado y desvio mi mirada a Mikasa que rapidamente vuelve a su expresion de "nada", ella es la unica que no siente nervios frente a Rivaille, o asi parece.

-Armin solo estaba visitandome, sargento- Sus palabras y mirada se sentian como veneno puro dirigido a nuestro superior.

-No te pedi excusas Ackerman, coquetear en otro momento. Tu, mocoso...

Esta molesto, bastante, ha dicho lo de "coquetear" en dos ocasiones, lo cual a Mikasa le ha molestado, puede ser que...¿Este celoso?, aqui hay algo que no estoy entendiendo, o no quiero entender mejor dicho, no me conviene, el heichou esta arruinando mis planes de saber que hara ella ante mi confesion y me parece que esto es a proposito. A quien quiero engañar, ES a proposito claro esta.

-¡Ordene señor!

-Si tanto tiempo tienes para confesarte...¿Porque no limpias todo el cuartel?, esta echo una basura.

¿¡Escucho todo!? ¡Estuvo espiando!, Mikasa me saca de mis concluciones hablando: -Deje a Armin, ire yo a limpiar- Se levanta de la cama dirigiendose a la puerta, me quiere salvar del duro trabajo pero no se lo permitire, debo ganarme su amor y respeto, soy el hombre.

-Tranquila, yo i-

-¡Mocosa!- El sargento me interrumpe alzando la voz aun mas molesto y tomandola del brazo para retenerla. -Ira el, es una orden- Entendi...Sus celos no me dejaran hablar con ella en todo el dia, no hasta que le quite los ojos de encima, lo cual note que no lo hace desde hace meses.

-¡Como ordene señor!- Me voy, me voy corriendo, con el recuerdo de Mikasa confundida por Rivaille, enojada, no pudiendo responder a mi confesion, corro por el pasillo librandome de nervios, debere limpiar mucho hoy y no se lo que sucederá.

Los deje solos.

Solos...

Solos en el cuarto de Mikasa.

Rivaille y Mikasa.

En un cuarto.

* * *

**Autora: **_Migli-Chan_


	7. ATRAERTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**ATRAERTE:**

Los dejó solos.

Solos...

Solos en el cuarto de Mikasa.

Rivaille y Mikasa.

En un cuarto.

* * *

_-... -_ Levi simplemente se quedó observandola en su propia habitación, con una mirada escrutadora.

_-Bien, ¿para que irrumpió en mi cuarto de tal manera...heichou?- _Su pregunta fue tan ácida que sorprendió levemente al hombre parado ante ella.

_-Mocosa...¿enserio tienes tiempo de coquetear con niños?_

_-¿Niños?, por si no sabe ambos tenemos la misma edad, no haga preguntas que a usted no le incumben, se digo con todo mi respeto...Señor._

"Heichou" "señor" Mikasa pronunciaba esas palabras con tal desden que cortaban todo a su paso. Mientras Rivaille se acercaba a la femina con paso firme, quedando solo a unos centimetros. _-El ni si quiera es un hombre, Mikasa-_

_"¿Y el si?" _Encontró su respuesta mirandolo fijamente, su torso, todo el, avergonzandose del rumbo de sus pensamientos respondió: _-Ni yo una mujer - _retrocedó unos pasos hacia atrás, sus instintos le decian que se retire de ahi, pero algo que ella aun no comprendia y no notaba su existencia decia que se quede cerca, muy cerca.

El solo la miraba, acercandose mas, hasta arrinconarla completamente contra la pared de madera, sintiendo que tanta distancia era innecesaria entre ambos. _-Mikasa...-_

_-Oiga..- Tragó saliba sintiendo su espalda contra el duro material detras suyo. -Si le molesta que hallan hombres en el cuarto de las soldados...Ya no lo haré mas- "A ver si asi deja de incomodarme, mierda"._

_-Eso no es lo que me molesta...Siendo tan brillante, la numero uno del escuadron 104 ¿aun no lo entiendes?_

_"¿Q-que se supone que debo de entender?...A ver...Recapitulemos: Armin se me confesó y luego entró el con sus aires de grandeza dejandome con la palabra en la boca ¿y ahora resulta que está molesto?"_ La morocha pensaba y pensaba, no dando respuesta alguna. El mundo podria pensar que ella ahora estaba en las nubes.

_-Oi, es una orden, respondeme._

_-Y-ya...Usted, am, bueno, ¿esta ce...lo...? amm digo, digo que, yo..._

_-¡Ya me exasperas!-_ Viendo a la extrañamente titubeante mujer sonrojada y nerviosa acertando sobre sus celos acercó sus labios y la besó sin mas.

El beso continuó por parte de ambos, no queriendo separarse, Ackerman estaba sin dudas, sabia lo mucho que queria besarlo aunque lo negara, ya habia pensado bastante sobre ello en sus sueños como para dar marcha atras hasta ahora, no es como si nunca hubiera besado a alguien asi que correspondió tan apasionadamente como ella podia sintiendo una fuerte, demaciado fuerte...Atracción.

Levi comenzó a meter el dedo indice por entre las correas en los costados de su cintura, sintiendo sus curvas por encima de la camisa de una manera intensa, provocando que ella suspirara levemente abriendo la boca, quedando vulnerable a que el metiera su lengua y empieze una lucha apasionada de rozes. Asi al cabo de unos minutos se separaron en busca del aire, se podria decir que en ese momento no deseaban precisar de el, pero aun asi era inevitable.

-_Oiga, yo...-_ Mikasa estaba a punto de confesar lo pura que era hasta que las palabras de Levi la interrumpieron.

_-Me atraes tanto, guardatelo en la cabeza porque no creo volver a decirlo..._

-_Levi...-_ Mencionando su nombre sentia por nueva cuenta una mano varonil colandose por su camisa y ascendiendo por su espalda lentamente, recorriendo toda la piel a su alcance, hasta llegar a su sostén descaradamente.

_-Esta es la siguiente orden: Dejate llevar Mikasa...- _En un susurro derritió a la morena, la cual nunca antes habia visto asi: Algo despeinada, sonrojada y agitada tanto como el...Toda una belleza.

_"Nunca, avanzé mas que esto con un hombre...Mierda, no quiero frenar ahora, no soy de las que frenan"_ Olvidandose de la habitacion, los soldados, los titanes y por un momento de hasta el mismisimo Eren Mikasa tiró al suelo a su sargento, dejandolo sorprendido tomo el control en una guerra de egos, quitandole la chaqueta con las tan amadas alas de la libertad que debian proteger. -Acataré su orden mi señor- Sonrió levemente tirando la chaqueta por valla a saber que lugar luego temblorosamente comenzó a acariciar su cuello, sintiendolo cálido tambien visiblemente moridble, hasta que oyó el ruido de la puerta y Christa entrando sorprendida.

_**"¡MIERDA!" **_pensaron al unísono los dos soldados mas fuertes de la humanidad por la inesperada visita.

_-A-am...Y-yo solo venia a buscar mis pertenencias para am, ducharme- _Sonrojada Christa -Quien comprendio rapidamente la situacion- desvió la mirada y como un rayo recojió sus cosas, cuando se dirigia hacia la puerta Mikasa la freno con sus palabras.

_-Christa, tranquila, no interrumpes nada, solo habia...Un choque de diferencias con el Capitan y estabamos en una "leve discucion"- _Susurró "leve discucion" sintiendo el peso de la verguenza al caer en la realidad de lo que estaba a punto de cometer con el musculoso y gruñón hombre debajo suyo.

_-Claro ¿ves?- _Molesto por la interupcion empujó a la pelinegra bruscamente hacia un costado y se incorporó de pie en el suelo sacudiendo su ropa _"La tendré que lavar urgentemente"._

_-Christa, ire a ducharme contigo, esta bien si compartimos un momento juntas en el baño ¿verdad?- "Comete esa -sargento- ella me verá desnuda y tu no, por imbécil", _notoriamente un poco molesta le dedico una fingida sonrisa a su compañera alli presente y tomó rumbo hacia la puerta, ignorando la cara de molestia en el sargento hasta que la rubia la detuvo aun mas nerviosa.

_-¡No!, am digo ¡No hace falta!, E-es que me da verguenza ¿po-podrias ir despues de mi? ¿porfavor?_

_-Esta bien, supongo, al menos salgo contigo, iré a la cocina- "¿Mmm?, ¿Ahi alguien del otro lado de la puerta?", _la soldado se puso a ver el marco de la puerta fijamente.

_-Yo...¡Yo mejor los dejo seguir luchando solos!, ¡adios!_

_-Me...Quedé con la palabra en la boca..._

_-Yo me quede con otras cosas...- Respondió el sargento friamente._

_-Vállase, no hay nada que solucionar, sargento._

_-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente, debes cumplir las ordenes aun, y hablando de ellas iré a fijarme que tal está haciendo Arlet la limpieza...-_ Con una media sonrisa se retiró del cuarto, a paso lento y casi sensual cerró la puerta tras de si.

_-Maldito enano obsesivo de la limpieza...Ahora que lo pienso ¿que iba a hacer yo justo hace unos minutos? ¡aaarg!- _Sola en la habitacion sus ojos grises expresaban confusion, una nueva sensacion ocasionada por lo ocurrido, por la presencia tras la puerta y por la extraña reacción de Christa.

_-Pero que mierda..._

* * *

_"Es una buena soldado, pero justo interrumpir en ese preciso momento...Si almenos me hubiese dejado un poco mas de tiempo para presenciar que iba a hacer Ackerman encima mio..."_

Un molesto Levi pensaba cosas como esa ya salido de la habitacion de la deseada mujer de todos los hombres, volteó hacia su costado encontrando a Armin y Christa hablando amigablemente_. "Armin deberia estar limpiando estrictamente como le ordené, y esa mocosa "interrumpe momentos" Reiss deberia estar duchandose como tanto queria ¿si no para que rayos entró, estos soldados no acatan nada"_

_-Oigan, menos charla y mas limpieza mocosos, esto no se mantiene aseado solo ¿acaso no te di una clara orden Arlet?_

El rubio a sentirse nombrado por la fuerte voz del sargento respondió de manera nerviosa _-¡S-si señor!, ¡ahora mismo sigo con mis actividades!_

_-Mejor asi o limpiarás la mierda de los caballos por una semana-_ Antes de retirarse miró a la rubia con una expresión analítica, no cuadrandole algo de la escena.

_-Uff...Ya se fue, tuvimos suerte Armin._

_-Si, pero el sargento es lo suficientemente astuto para saber que algo esta sucediendo a sus espaldas..._

_-Tranquilo, tu eres el mas inteligente de todos, asi que ¡ya sabras que excusa inventar!_

_-U-um yo no me confiaria tanto Chris...- _Inseguro se sonrojo tiernamente mientras Christa lo miraba alegre y asentuaba aun mas su sonrisa al escuchar de los labios del rubio su apodo.

_-Ya verás, yo te ayudaré, ahora ve y limpia antes de que te manden al establo-_ Reiss se retiró calmadamente y con una sonrisa hacia el baño, aprovechando la mentira para realmente ducharse como habia dicho.

_-Adios-_ Armin quedo solo en aquel pasillo, mirando fijamente la habitación de su amiga de la infancia. -No creo que esto funcione...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Me fui, fui corriendo, con el recuerdo de Mikasa confundida por Rivaille, enojada, no pudiendo responder a mi confesion, corrí por el pasillo librandome de nervios, debia limpiar mucho hoy y no sabia lo que sucederá. De pronto llego a la cocina, con un vacio muy grande, entonces supe que ese no era el lugar donde debia estar, claro que no...Yo debia ir donde Mikasa, y reclamar mi llegada antes con el heichou.

Corri nuevamente camino de vuelta y llegué a destino algo exahusto, definitivamente yo no soy para ejercicio...Mientras me quejaba de mi condicion fisica me acerqué a la puerta y escuché unos leves murmullos, a pesar de ser suaves pude distinguir claramente de quienes se trataban y que decian:

_-El ni si quiera es un hombre, Mikasa- "Lo se" _Pense concordando tristemente, sabiendo que se referia a mi y notando como el capitan llamaba a mi amiga por su nombre de pila.

_-Ni yo una mujer-_ Oi pasos dentro de la habitacion en ese momento y un choque, algo choco sobre...¿madera?, ummm la pared es de madera, igual que el suelo...¿la acorraló?, ¿la empujó?

_-Mikasa...-_

_-Oiga...Si le molesta que hallan hombres en el cuarto de las soldados...Ya no lo haré mas- Oh, Mikasa excusandose, deberia de entrar, de interrumpir el mal momento por el que esta pasando..._

_-Eso no es lo que me molesta...Siendo tan brillante, la numero uno del escuadron 104 ¿aun no lo entiendes?- _En ese momento quedé sorprendido, aun escuchando como una anciana curiosa detrás de la puerta confirmñe mis peores sospechas: Levi Rivaille esta interesado en Mikasa, estaba tan distraido en mi papel de anciana en aquel momento que Christa se acercó a mi observandome de manera divertida.

_-¿Armin? ¿quieres que te haga pasar?_

_-Am, em no yo..._

_-No hay problema con que un chico entre al cuarto siempre y cuando toque la puerta-_ Me respondio amablemente, como la diosa suele hacerlo.

_-Es que Mikasa...Am esta con el heichou ahi adentro y yo...Deberia estar limpiando el cuartel._

_-¿Estabas...Escuchando tras la puerta?_

_-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-OOOOO!, AMMM nooo no..._

_\- ..._

_-Yo...Bueno, supongo que no se actuar..._

_-Si, muy obvio por cierto-_

_"Eso la lo se_", pense para mis adentros mientras notaba como el rojo se apoderaba de mis mejillas, que tonto soy...

_-Bueno, o sos muy buen amigo, o te gusta Mikasa ¿verdad?, aunque tambien jeje, queda la opcion de que tu pasatiempo sea escuchar tras las puertas...-_Rió muy divertida con su blanca y destellante sonrisa que todos apreciamos en la tropa causandome aun mas nervios.

_-Para que ocultarlo...Es la segunta opcion...-_ Bajé la mirada al suelo, reemplazando mis nervios por tristeza al recordar la cara de sorpresa en mi amiga.

_-Ya...¿le has dicho de tus sentimientos?_

_-Si, hace unos minutos, ya imaginarás el resto..._

_-No soy adivina jeje-_ Rio nerviosamente mirandome con ojos suplicantes a que le contrara lo sucedido, y accedi:

_-Pues no estaba en mis predicciones pero cuando ella iba a responderme fuimos interrumpidos por el Capitan ahi dentro...-_ Me senti aun peor y olvide la curiosidad de saber que sucedia tras esa puerta.

-_Ya...Tranquilo, eres muy tierno y se que no tenemos la confianza suficiente pero...¡Quisiera ayudarte!_

Sonrei ante su ayuda cordialmente -_Gracias pero contra el no tengo posibilidad..._

_-¿Contra quien?_

_-Contra Levi._

_-¿¡Que!?_

Por lo que vi quedo muy sorprendida, claro, yo que ya sabia todo no le explique que el tambien iba tras mikasa, solo que yo era un amigo y el el gran Sargento Levi Rivaille, el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad de actitud heroica...No habia chances de ganarle, yo...

_-¡Ya entendi!, ¡aun asi no te rindas!, ya veras yo te ayudaré, no hablo mucho con ella, pero tengo la leve ventaja de compartir mas momentos para hablar, ¡tranquilo!- _Me motivó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, solo me quedo agradecer nerviosamente sin creer en que funcionaría

-_G-gracias-_ Ante todo la educacion, pareciendome que de Christa salia un aura amable y celestial, recalcando con todas las letras la palabra "Diosa".

Se podria decir que mi "nueva amiga" sonreia, mientras yo preste atencion denuevo a la conversacion en aquella habitacion al escuchar algo o alguien caer al suelo

_"-Acataré su orden mi señor-"_ ¿Mikasa dijo eso?, no pude evitar hacer una expresion de incredulidad, mirando a Christa apoyando tambien el oido sobre la puerta.

_-Oye Armin...Hay que evitar el rumbo que toma esta "conversacion"-_ Sonrojada por su frase abrió decididamente la puerta, la oi dar excusas sobre_ "busque mis pertenencias para ducharme", _luego Mikasa notó mi presencia tras la puerta como un gato callejero y despues de eso escuché las sospechosas negativas que dio Chris a las reiteradas invitaciones de Mikasa a salir con ella.

_-Bien, vamonos mas por alla...- _Sugiró una mas que sonrojada Christa mientras la seguia unos pasos mas lejos de la habitacion.

_-¿Que viste?_

_-Nada..._

_-No me mientas- "Habria que ser tonto para no notar que alli sucedia algo mas que solo charla"_ vocifere molesto en mi conciencia.

_-Pues, palabras textuales de Mikasa: "Un choque de diferencias con el Capitan y estabamos en una "leve discucion", eso es lo que dijo...Amm_

-_Ya. Tranquila.-_ Luego de mi mas que cortante respuesta debido a mi bajo autestima y sensacion de derrota mezclada con celos vimos salir a Levi, quien me recordó la limpieza -como siempre- mientras yo le respondi nervioso -Igual como siempre- y se marchó.

¿Lindo mi dia no?, consigo un buen momento para expresar mis sentimientos y sucede esto...Conseguiré atraerte Mikasa, aunque me cueste verguenza, lo haré.

* * *

**AUTORA: **_MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA DOS: **MIL PERDONES, estoy rindiendo materias, con poco internet y poca inspiracion, suena muy a excusa, pero es lo que a todos los escritores les pasa, o a lo que mejor dicho TODOS los humanos mortales nos sucede, por otra parte se que Christa en realidad es "Historia", pero solo usaré el anime acá, no el manga que por cierto ¡DEBO ESPERAR HASTA FEBRERO POR EL CAP 65, Abril el OVA 2 y **2016** para la 2nda temporada!...Asi que bueno, disfruten y ya saben, sugerencias, etc diganme.

**Pregunta:**¿Alguien fan de yaoi? ¿alguien fan de Diabolik Lovers? ¿alguien apasionado por mezclar ambas cosas? ¿Algun ser humano que tenga de OTP a ShuuXSubaru?, ¿Podran Levi y Mikasa ir al lemon de una buena vez? ¿Al menos un "te quiero"? ¿Podra el duo rubio lograr su objetivo de San Valentin y flechar el corazon de la indiferente Michosita? ¿Yuri Hard MikasaXChrista? les dejo estas muchas intrigas y mucho mas en el sig capitulo de "PASO A PASO", LA NOVELA QUE CAMBIA TU FORMA DE VER SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.


	8. DESEARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**DESEARTE**

"_Mocosa...¿enserio tienes tiempo de coquetear con niños?"_

_-¿Mikasa? _

_-..._

_-¿¡Mikasa!? - _Christa llamaba alarmada a su amiga quien en los dos dias transcurridos en los que no habia hablado con ningun soldado y en especial el rubio de su amigo, estaba muy distraida, como en otro mundo. La rubia sabia de que trataba: La confesion de Armin mas la mas que "comoda" situacion en la que se encontraron Ackerman y Rivaille en aquel cuarto eran mas que pistas suficientes para leerla como un libro.

-_¿E-eh?_

_-Oh Dios, por toda la tropa de reconocimiento ¿en que pensabas?_ \- Preguntó con una sonrisa de diosa.

-_...Nada..._

La rubia que no lograba obtener ninguna respuesta suspiró rendida, hace dos dias del incidente y todabia no habia logrado ni un solo acercamiento entre ellos, siendo que habia prometido ayudar a Armin. Miró el techo de madera, pensando en que otra manera podria funcionar, hasta que la morocha de ojos grises usualmente callada interrumpió el molesto silencio.

_-Lo siento, ¿de que hablábamos?_ \- La miró con pesar, como si quisiera regresar al mundo real ya que algo de sus pensamientos la molestaba, o eso creia Christa al mirarla.

_-Bien...-_ Sonrió picaramente la rubia, sentada en la cama junto a Mikasa. -_¡Hablaba sobre salir juntas! ¿que te parece? ¡¿no seria genial?!_

_-Oh...Bueno...Yo, no se si deba..._

-_¿Debas?-_ Ladeando la cabeza no lograba comprender lo que su compañera de cuarto decia. _-Los soldados merecemos dias libres, por eso los tenemos, creo que deberiamos aprovecharlos y salir juntas...E-ecepto que tengas otros planes claro...-_En voz muy baja la miró con rasgos tristes, como un cachorro abandonado, apelando a su lado tierno para convencerla, aunque no sabia si esas cosas funcionarian con la soldado que valia por cien hombres.

_-No, solo que antes no salia y ahora desde la muerte de Eren, yo..._

_"Oh, no, no pensé en esa respuesta a la hora de sugerir la salida ¡que mala soy!" -O-oye...Debio y debe dolerte mucho, todos lamentamos su perdida pero hay que salir adelante, no creo que a Eren le hubiese gustado verte asi...¿Porque no aprovechas la salida como una oportunidad para despejarte?-_Sugirió la Diosa con una sonrisa comprensiva, de esas que hacen los hermanos cuando tratan de animar.

_-Despejarme...Lo necesito..._

_-¡Esa es la actitud! ¿entonces lo harás?_

_-...Si...-_ Respondió breve como siempre la soldado.

_-¡Genial! ¿Mañana?_

_-Si._

_"Mhp...No le pone mucho entusiasmo" -Bien, a las dieciocho horas, cuando esta la puesta del atardecer, cerca del bosque, ¡te espero alli!_

_-¿Porque ahi?-_ Mikasa de altos sentidos subdesarrollados cual humano geneticamente modificado la miró con descofianza.

_-Etto...Bueno es que planeaba ver el atardecer, ya que hasta ahora entre tantas luchas y perdidas...Am-_ Christa se quedó sin palabras, haciendo un gesto extraviado facilmente interpretado como uno de tristeza.

-_Entiendo, hay que apreciar las cosas, aunque sean minimas como si fuera la ultima vez, mas en nuestra situacion ¿verdad?...Contemplaremos el atardecer, aunque halla un muro del otro lado...-_ Con media sonrisa Mikasa la miró´de una manera...Tierna...Mientras Christa le respondió con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo.

_"Que profunda, ¿siempre que habla mas de dos palabras dice estas cosas?...Ya veo porque a Armin le gusta"_ pensó luego con una sonrisa, aunque le sabia mal estarle mintiendo. _-Exacto, has dicho justo lo que pensaba, vistete bien y te espero alli ¿vale?_

_-Parece una cita Christa._

_-¿¡ah!? ¡S-s-solo queria que nos vieramos bonitas!_

_-Lo sé._

_-Bien, hasta luego, gracias por aceptar, me alegra._

_-Adios._

Y asi la rubia se marchó, esperando que sea el dia siguiente para no acudir a la cita.

* * *

_-¿Entiendes Armin?_

_-C-christa...Etto ¿no crees que es malo mentir?_

_-Si, pero esto es por el bien del amor-_ Asintió la amiga con conviccion y una espectacular sonrisa de conformidad al ver a su rubio amigo con una camisa, corbata medio suelta, unos jeans holgados y zapatos negros a juego con la corbata.

_-M-me averguenza estar asi...Ella te espera a ti no a mi._

_-Bueno, siendo tu no se molestará con la nueva compania, aparte ¡te ves muy bien asi! ¡me alegra haber podido conseguir esa ropa!_

_-Siento que no soy yo ¿Q-q-que le diré a Mikasa cuando la vea?_

_-Cálmate, le diras algo asi como: "he venido a aclarar mis sentimientos"_

_-N-no creo animarme a decir eso..._

_-Pero si ya te le confesaste ¿no?-_ Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta mientras peinaba su cabello, mas bien despeinaba su cabello dejandolo alborotado. _-Asi esta mejor..._

_-¿Que has echo?_

_-Look salvaje_\- Dijo la diosa guiñandole un ojo y colocandolo frente a un espejo.

_-Esta ropa...¿como la has conseguido?_

_-Se-cre-to...-_ Lo miró al reflejo del espejo con una leve risita._ -Te ves bien..._

_-Gracias por todo Chris...En verdad me animas mucho._

_-Vamos, ¡no pierdas mas tiempo que ya son dieciete cuarenta y cinco!_

_-¡Rayos!_

Y así los dos rubios partieron hacia el bosque, cerca del lago donde claramante estaba cayendo el sol, el atardecer daba comienzo a la noche haciendo de aquel momento un brillante espectaculo. Se sentia como si el mundo estuviera en paz y los titanes no existiecen, la brisa mecia suavemente el vestido que Mikasa por voluntad propia habia decidido ponerse, junto con la bufanda, que brillaba de un rojo intenso a los ultimos rayos del sol. Y allí se encontraba el, mirandola de espaldas, con unos ojos celestes que expresaban adoracion como al mirar a un ser divino y un ramo de flores en su mano, que, por recomendacion de Christa quien ahora estaba escodida tras de un arbol supervisando su gran obra, arrancó cerca de unos arbustos en el camino.

_"Bien, no puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad que Christa me ha dado...Estoy nervioso ¿por donde debo comenzar?"_, contrariado Armin se acercó unos pasos y con el ramo de rosas tras su espalda.

_-Ho-hola...Mikasa._

La pelinegra se dió vuelta rapidamente al notar de quien provenia aquella dulce voz inesperada, dejando que sus negros cabellos bailaran con el viento y sus rosados labios se abrieran buscando las palabras ya que al verlo asi vestido se distrajo un poco, pensando lo bien que le quedaba ese estilo.

_-Lamento haberte engañado asi-_ Prosiguio el rubio. _-Pero necesitaba hablar contigo..._

_-No importa...-_Susurró Mikasa mirandolo atentamente y una leve sonrisa.

_-Por cierto, te...Te ves muy bien así-_ Comentó avergozado Armin, al observar a su amiga mas femenina que nunca.

_-Gracias ¿nos sentamos?_

_-S-s...Si!_

Mikasa y Armin se sentaron juntos, en un tronco sobre el cesped, frente al lago y con el atardecer.

_-Bien ¿de que querias hablarme?, sabia que Christa tramaba algo..._

La nombrada que estaba cerca escuchando se sintió culpable, mientras el rubio le entregaba el ramo de rosas a la femina y proseguia a hablar.

-_Quiero decirte nueva y seriamente que tu me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo Mikasa y que...¡No quiero ser solo tu amigo!_

_-...-_

_-Y-y no quiero que respondas ahora si asi no lo sientes comodo, solo quiero que me consideres seriamente...Y..._

_-...-_ Mikasa callada lo observaba seriamente, escuchando atentamente lo dejó proseguir.

_-Bueno y quiero que si sientes que puede haber mas que solo una amistad, intentes ser mi...Mi...Am..._

_-Tranquilo, entiendo-_ La joven apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, con una calida mirada.

_-¿Lo haras?-_ Preguntó inseguro, mirandola atemorizado.

_-Armin yo...No soy buena con las palabras._

_-Lo se y asi me gustas-_ Confesó con verguenza.

_-Intentaré hablar mas. Me agrada verte asi, eres un buen amigo, inteligente y dulce, siempre he pensado eso de ti; cuidas a quienes te importan en los momentos que hace falta, tienes valentia y eres precavido, tienes muchas virtudes, en verdad..._

_-Gr-gracias...No sabia que pensabas eso de mi-_ Comento con una gran sonrisa, imposible de ocultar.

_-No agradezcas, en cambio yo, yo no se lo que es sentir amor como el que sientes tu, todo se basaba en la familia...y...La perdí, yo..._\- Mikasa hizo una pausa al oir ruido entre los arbustos y observo fijamente el lugar del que provenian con sus cinco sentidos alerta.

Mientras tanto Christa cruzaba los dedos porque su plan funcione, hasta que escucho y sintio a alguien detras suyo _-¿He-heichou que hace aqui_?- preguntó en voz muy baja acorralada por Levi que la miraba muy serio.

-_Mocosa, ¿que es esta escena?_

_-No-no esta prohibido, es su dia de descanso señor_\- Respondio aun susurrando para no ser escuchados y con una gran sonrisa de "estoy en apuros"

Los dos juntos comenzaron a escuchar la conversacion y la rubia notaba muy interesado a Rivaille en lo que alli sucedia. -_Cállate y quietita-_ Respondio el.

-_¿Y?-_ Reanudó la conversacion el rubio, temiendo que su amiga fuera descubierta espiando, a pesar de que ya se habia vislumbrado que Christa planeo aquella "cita".

_-Yo no se lo que es amar a un hombre, como novio._

_-¡T-te puedo esperar! ¡Ambos podemos enseñarnos a ser novios!_\- Exclamó rojo.

_-A veces creo que no tengo corazon._

_-¡Yo no creo eso!_

_-Escúchame Armin, dije "a veces", ultimamente me he sentido muy...Confundida...¿entiendes?_

Armin la miro perplejo ¿le iba a hablar acaso del capitán?, para el que le era muy facil entender todo ya sabia lo que la morocha diria, como prediccion mostro su cara seria, dando por finalizada aquella sonrisa que tenia minutos atras, mientras el sol ya habia caido casi en su totalidad, dejandolos semi a oscuras._ -¿confundida?_

_-Si, oye, hay intrusos y ya es de noche, volvamos._

_-¿i-intruso "s"?_ \- preguntó no entendiendo el plural de aquella palabra.

_-Si, una diosa y un maníatico de la limpieza version chibi._

Armin rio forzadamente, para luego caer en cuenta de que Rivaille estaba ahi, entonces ya no le parecio que el comentario de su amiga fuera algo tan gracioso...

_-¿¡Que has dicho mocosa!?-_ Gritó el capitan saltando de entre las plantas y disimulando su sorpresa al ver a Mikasa con detenimiento y notar su vestimenta.

_-Oh, Rivaille heichou, no sabia que estaba usted aquí_\- Susurró audiblemente e ironicamente, haciendo enfurecer aun mas al hombre de baja estatura.

_-Mocosa...Tch, Renz y Arlet, dejenme a solas con la soldado._

-_P-pero capitan...-_ Dijo timidamente Christa quien al fin de habia dignado a mostrar el rostro y hacerle un gesto a la morocha en señal de disculpas por su pequeña mentira, gesto que le devolvió esta sonriendole de manera en que quedó perdonada.

_-Es una orden y punto._

Con esas ultimas palabras bastó para que al pie de la letra los dos rubios empezaran a retirarse. _-Piensalo, Mikasa-_ Dijo Armin y se marchó, dejando solos a Rivaille y Ackerman.

La ojiplata mantenia el silencio, pensando en valla a saber que, despues de la segunda confesion habia quedado mas que claro que ella debia dar una respuesta y asumir sus sentimientos seriamente, pero no sabia como.

_-Siempre que te observo tienes a algun mocoso al lado._

_-Quiza._

_-A pesar de como eres._

_-¿Como soy capitan?_

_-Dime Levi, cuando estemos solos..._

Con un leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas, debilmente Mikasa nunca imagino aquellas palabras saliendo de aquel hombre, aun asi mantuvo su voz seria y fria como el hielo.

_-Bien, Levi ¿como soy?-_ Pregunto nuevamente intentando mantener la compostura.

_-Por fuera fria, no hablas._

_-Usted es igual._

_-Usa el "tu" cuando estemos asi._

Haciendo una pequeña pausa para procesar el "Tu" Mikasa habló. -_Tu eres igual, Levi..._

_-Suena bien..._

_-¿El echo de que usted sea...Digo, seas igual que yo?_

_-No. Mi nombre saliendo de tus labios, mocosa._

_"¿Que rayos...Que se supone que responda a eso?" - ... -_

_-¿Que le responderás a Arlet? Mikasa..._

_-A usted no le concierne._

_-Es una orden, usa el "tu"...Y si me concierne, a ti y a mi nos ha quedado algo pendiente, lo sabes._

La palida piel recientemente sonrojada acentuo su color rojizo en Ackerman, compitiendo con el rojo de la bufanda que traia puesta. _-Usted...¿que siente por mi? -_ Pregunto casi en un susurro desesperado por saber la verdad.

_-¿Aun no me has respondido y preguntas?_\- El capitan de la tropa de Reconocimiento mostró cierta incomodidad y se acercó a la fémina quien no se movió del lugar como en anteriores veces.

_-Tu me confundes._

_-¿Que?, explicate._

_-Me confundes Levi-_ Confesó acortando el paso, si: Mikasa acortó el paso y besó a Levi, solo le bastó con bajar levemente la cabeza y rozar sus labios, colocando las manos en los viriles hombros del contrario e inmutandolo en asombro, durando a penas unos minutos se apartó justo cuando este iba a corresponder.

_-Oye..._

_-Capitan, hasta la próxima._

Mikasa se fue, dejando inquieto como alguna vez lo estuvo ella entre sueños al capitán. En parte una venganza, en parte un deseo interno de ella, lo besó, para luego perderse en la noche, con su cabello esfumado en la oscuridad y su palida piel contrastando con la luna, la cual prometia mas sueños de besos y roces al menos en los sueños de ambos.

_-Mikasa...Te deseo.-_ Rivaille permaneció en aque bosque por mas tiempo, olvidando con ese leve roce de labios que el mundo, obligaciones y problemas existian.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA: **Esperen pacientemente el prox chapter, proximo fin de semana ¿Mikasa tomará una decision? ¿o pasaran otras cosas? todo esto y mas en PASO A PASO *risas*


	9. SONREIRTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

_**SONREIRTE**_

_Oi, el sargento nunca sonrie ¿no creen?-_ Decía Jean, quien observaba a todos en la mesa mientras comian.

_-Creo que es porque ve suciedad por todas partes. _-Aseguró Connie riendo fuertemente.

_-Yo solo creo que es por que tiene mucho trabajo como capitan ¿no lo creen?- _Susurró la diosa con una mirada seria hacia Connie.

-_Es solo su personalidad...- _Dijo Armin quien miraba a Mikasa de reojo de vez en cuando buscando alguna aprovación.

_-Callense, creo que Connie tiene razón, seguro ve mugre por todas partes y se sulfura imaginando mil productos de limpieza con los cuales atacar tierra y esas cosas ¡JAJAJA_!- Rió junto con la mayoria de los alli presentes para luego preguntarle a la morocha siempre serena y poca comunicativa. -¿_No crees, Mikasa?_

_-Simplemente creo que deberian callarse, idiotas. _-Dijo Levi de entre las sombras como un espectro con un rostro serio de matanza.

-_He-heichou!, yo..- _Jean quedó sin palabras "_Que me trague la tierra_" pensó.

-_Buen provecho_\- Dijo Mikasa mientras se levantaba para luego pasar al lado de Levi y mirarlo comprensivamente, sorprendiendo levemente al mayor el cual luego de mirarla tambien desapareció de escena ignorando a los presentes en la mesa.

_-¿Que fue eso?-_ Preguntó Connie, quien al igual que todos se percató de la tranquilidad del sargento luego de ver Mikasa, como esta lo miró y que se fueron practicamente juntos.

-_S-solo tenian asuntos pendientes, seguramente...- _Respondió la rubia.

_-Christa ¿Te comerás esa patata?-_ Dijo Sasha mirando deseosa las sobras de la diosa, como quien no come por cuatro meses.

-_No, ten, come-_ y sonriendo le sedió el plato.

_-Deja de hacer favores, no sobrevirá ni dos dias asi-_ Comentó Ymir.

_-¡Gracias, kami-sama!-_ Y Sasha comió en menos de un minuto las sobras, mientras Christa miraba a Armin con una cara preocupada luego de aquella escena que solo los dos alli presentes entendian del todo.

-_Que descansen chicos-_ Susurró el rubio levantandose repentinamente y llendose a paso rapido.

_-No soy muy bueno con deducir cosas pero ¿no creen que Armin ha estado desanimado ultimamente_?- Jean jugaba con un tenedor en su mano pensando en el dia de hoy.

_-Veo que todos andan desanimados cara de caballo-_ Respondió Ymir -_¿Eso que importa? dejalos que se depriman solos._

Suspirando Connie sonrió pícaramente y mirando a todos en la mesa sugirió: _-Eres una amargada, Imir, ¿porque no le hacemos una broma al sargento?, podriamos asi divertirnos todos y develar el gran misterio sobre la sonrisa del heichou ¿no creen?_

_-¡Oh, eso suena bien Connie!-_ Jean golpeó la mesa como quien se emociona demaciado ante una nueva idea, olvidandose de la burla de Ymir.

-_Que mas da, necesito dirvertirme...-_ Susurró la fiel amiga de la rubia.

_-Ymir, no causes problemas-_ Dijo la diosa.

_-Aunque ¿Mikasa no se unirá?- _Miró a todos el castaño.

-_¡Deja de acosarla caballo!-_ Exclamó el "calvo" del grupo -Piensen luego que hacer para divertirlo, luego si necesitan ayuda de los demás llamenlos, inluyendome -Explicó haciendose el estratega.

_-¡Idiota!, ¡callate calvo!_

_-¡Al menos no tengo tu rostro!_

_-¡Ya basta chicos!-_ Dijo Christa interrumpiendo para luego marcharse ante la mirada atenta de Ymir quien algo extraño empezaba a notar ella tambien.

_-Iré a buscar mas comida-_ Sasha se retiró tambien dejando solos a Jean, Connie e Ymir quienes luego de sugerir planes descabellados entre ellos se fueron a dormir, dando inicio a un nuevo dia.

(desde el punto de vista de Levi)

-Malditos mocosos, hablando de mi ¿quienes se creen?

Iba caminando por el pasillo de los soldados, patrullando que todo este en orden para distraerme, bociferando en voz alta pero pensando: ¿Porque no sonrio?. Creo sinceramente que si esos idiotas estuvieran en mis botas lo entenderian; no llevan los años que yo estoy aqui, no nacieron como yo lo hice ¿que pueden entender ellos?, nada, una vez que tu pasado te come y llenas tus manos de sangre eres un monsntruo. Aunque estoy generalizando, no se mucho de ella, hasta hace poco no me interesaba esa mocosa pero en ese momento, me dedicó una mirada llena de comprensión, supongo que siente el peso de ser una soldado que vale por cien hombres como yo ser llamado "el mas fuerte de la humanidad".

_-¡Hey, heichou!-_ Me gritó Jean, de una extraña manera, luego me acerqué a paso fuerte, como usualmente hago.

_-Que quieres, dilo rápido._

_-Pues, no logro quitar una mancha dentro de aquel sótano-_ Me respondió con una...¿Mirada de preocupacion? ¿ahora le importaba la limpieza? lo cierto es que ser limpio es algo importante, crecí en la suciedad bajo la muralla Sina asi que es lógico querer salir de esa mierda.

_-Bien, ahora iré-_ Respondí seriamente, para luego de ir por mis productos de limpieza, ponerme mis pañuelos, y volver al sótano, cuando empezé a bajar por las largas y oscuras escaleras sentí a alguien y la puerta cerrarse detras mio, pero seguí hacia adelante sin darle importancia y llegué hasta abajo para ver todas las suciedad alli presente, luego me ocuparia de descansar.

_-¿"Pues, no logro quitar una mancha dentro de aquel sótano" dice?, esto esta todo sucio, que asco, ni intento limpiar.-_ Llendo para el fondo de aquel cuarto subterraneo vi una sombra, algo alta y...¿femenina?, rapidamente tomé el mango de mi espada montando guardia con mis sentidos muy alertas, como siempre. De repente la figura saltó sobre mi con su espada haciendo que al reaccionar estas choquen con una gran fuerza, nada propia de una mujer y la mire de cerca, decidida con su espada y su fria mirada gris.

_-¡¿Ackerman?!-_ Bajando mi espada la miré sorprendido ¿que hacia ella aqui?, no creo que sea fan de los sotanos y la limpieza.

_-Oh, Levi-_ Susurró mi nombre, tal como dije que haga aquella vez.

_-Mikasa ¿que haces aqui?-_ Pregunté preparando mi escoba y barriendo.

-_Solo necesitaba estar sola, ¿usted...Digo, tu que haces aqui?_

_-Limpio esta pocilga._

_-Nadie la usa, no precisa estar limpia._

_-Aunque sea un sotano debe estar limpio_.

_-Me pregunto si el sótano de Eren será como este...-_ Susurró al aire sin prestarme atencion y acrecentando dudas en mi como: ¿Porque no muestra dolor en su mirada? ¿Que le ocurrio para sentirme reflejado en ella?, lo unico certero era que seguia pensando en Jaeguer.

_-Pronto lo sabremos...-_ Aseguré mirandola fijamente.

_-Bueno, me retiro._

_-No, ayudarás a limpiar, mira toda esta mugre -_Con repulsion mire a mi alrededor, intentando retenerla.

_-No me incumbe._

¿Siempre me responderia tan secamente?, mocosa insolente, olvida quien soy.

_-Es una orden, acata._

_-Usted abusa mucho de sus ordenes señor._

_-"Tu", mocosa "Tu"_

Rapidamente ella tomó la escoba de mi mano y comenzó a limpiar muy eficaz, algo molesta.

-_No tenia idea que pudieras realizar actividades domésticas -_Susurré a su atento oido con ecepticismo.

_-Mi madre me ha enseñado antes de morir-_ Respondió con sus usuales gestos pero una voz algo quebrada- No respondí nada hasta que terminamos de limpiar todo, esos no eran temas a charlar en el aseo. Dejamos deslumbrante aquel lugar, asi tomando un descanso nos sentamos en uno de los asientos que habiamos limpiado alli.

_-Cuentame tu infancia-_ Ordené para ponerle fin a todas mis dudas sobre ella.

_-No creo que te interese._

_-Te daré algo a cambio._

_-¿Para que quieres saber?_

_-Estabas aqui sola, quiero saber._

_-Pues no lo entiendo._

_-Ya dije que te daré algo a cambio.-_ Repeti molesto, estaba dando muchas vueltas.

_-Tampoco creo que a mi me interese lo que puedas ofrecer._

_-No ofreceré, tu pedirás lo que desees._

_-Bien, cuando termine de relatar me lo darás._

_-¿Y que será?-_ Pregunte serio, no queria chantajes luego, era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente con la mocosa.

-_Ya veremos...-_ Cortando mi charla prosguio a contarme su historia, como si quisiera sacarse de encima la deuda cuanto antes _-Bueno, nací al igual que Eren y Armin en Shiganshina, mis padres y sus ante pasados habian venido desde fuera de la muralla, mi madre, de quien he heredado mis rasgos orientales siempre habia sido perseguida y discriminada por ello...- _Hizo una pausa, mirandome de reojo, como si buscara algun gesto en mi, pero yo solo estaba serio sin hablar y escuchando atentamente. Si ella es hermosa no me quiero imaginar a la madre, "los humanos y sus idioteces", pensé.

_-Entonces, yo vivia con mi padre y madre en una humilde casa ubicada en un verde prado, mi padre siempre que podia iba a cazar algo de comer y asi sobreviviamos...Y llegada cierta edad en mi, mi madre me ha enseñado a limpiar y cocinar...Siempre decia que yo deberia ser una buena esposa, con una buena vida e hijos, segura dentro de estas murallas -_ Y ahi la vi: Una leve sonrisa surcaba sus hermosos y rosados labios, mientras sus ojos brillaban levemente en la oscuridad, algo llorosos pensé.

_-Como si fuese a conseguir esposo...En fin ¿sigo hablando?-_ Me preguntó con una voz delicada, fragil y mirandome, sabia que esta mocosa al igual que yo no hablaba mucho, es mas: menos que yo, pero queria que siguiera con aquella historia, algo me decia que mas adelante estaria lo que yo estaba buscando.

_-Prosigue, te escucho...-_ Susurré comprensivo.

_-Podria decirse que me infancia era buena, nunca habia visto un titan y aun no sabia lo que era la maldad en el mundo...Hasta que un fatídico día llegaron unos hombres, tocando la puerta, mi padre fue el que la abrió y lo mataron de una cuchillada, rapidamente mi madre quien me estaba enseñando a coser se levantó, no tuve tiempo de ver su rostro en ese momento, solo se que se acerco a aquellos hombres que eran dos, con una tijera...Supongo que estaba atemorizada en aquel momento...Luego crei que intentó atacarlos pero-_ Sonrió levemente, destrozada, como si todo lo que contara fuera una ironia, y yo iba entendiendo todo, Ackerman no tuvo un buen pasado_ -No lo hizo, solo los estaba reteniendo para que yo huyera; "Mikasa, huye, huye ahora Mikasa" me dijo gritando, y mirandome fue asesinada con un hacha en su cuello que la desangró totalmente, la vi, alli tirada mirandome con sus ojos muertos y la sangre rodeando su inmovil cuerpo-_ Paró el relato para luego mirarme con una lagrima siendo retenida en sus ojos , yo solo suspiré, entre nosotros sabiamos que las palabras de consuelo no funcionan, que nada arreglan del pasado, asi que tomé su mano invitandola a que termine su tragica historia_ -Los hombres levantaron mi cuerpo diciendo "No hagas esto mas dificil, niña" "O esto sera lo que obtengas", me golpearon a modo de muestra y luego llevaron a una choza aparte, atandome de manos estaba en el frio suelo, no podia hablar, ya nada importaba..._

_-Entiendo...-_ Susurré apretando aun mas su mano.

_-Y ahi llegó Eren...- _Sonrió, ampliamente, las lagrimas caian, pocas, una a una me dolian, la envidiaba, yo no podria llorar asi, nunca la hubiese imaginado tan fragil, a mi lado, correspondiendo a mi mano con calidez. _-Entró con un cuchillo apuñalando al hombre que abrio la puerta para luego asesinar al otro frente a mi...Pude notar su ira al clavar el puñal muchas veces tal como me hubiera gustado hacerlo yo que en ese momento habia perdido consciencia casi de todo, pude porfin volver a sentir, aun quedaba alguien que se ocupaba de mi, aunque fuese un desconocido...Eren estaba alli terminando de desatar mis manos "Eran tres hombres" le dije y como si hubiese sido una premonicion, el nombrado aparecio y lo capturo, "Pelea...Tienes que pelear...Pierde y morirás. Gana y sobrevivirás." "Si no peleas, no podras ganar" y en ese momento pude comprender que habia visto esa escena muchas, muchas, muchas veces antes...Fue siempre frente a mi, seres luchando contra otros para sobrevivir, animales, incluso mi padre al cazar, pero...Pretendia nunca verlo, y con eso en mente mi titubeo se detuvo, he tenido perfecto control sobre mi desde ese entonces, pense que podria hacer cualquier cosa...Y asi lo hice, sin duda, sin temor, apuñalé al hombre con el cuchillo a sus espaldas, atravesando su corazon en un instante, mi furia iba alli, en un solo y mortal golpe que acabaria con su vida..._

La miré, sorprendido, alli habia sucedido aquel cambio, asi habia logrado ser, ahora todo era tan claro...Tanto que me hizo recordar que poseia yo un corazon, apuesto, que nosotros nunca habiamos sido asi de intimos con nadie mas, que solo nosotros en ese sotano podiamos comprendernos.

_-Asi podria decir que se solucionó esa situacion, Eren me dio un hogar, Eren se hizo mi familia, Eren me dio esta bufanda..El me salvó _-Tocó el rojo pedazo de tela con melancolia mientras la miraba ocasionando en mi resentimiento -_Me fui a vivir con los Jaeguer, luego sucedió la historia de Eren, quedamos solos nuevamente, y asi aqui estoy hoy..._

Un largo silencio irrumpió, supongo que entre nosotros era normal, asi que no me incomodó, no era de las que hablaban y eso me reconfortaba, me comprendia con sus silencios.

_-Y...¿porque te habian raptado?- _Pregunte, para cerrar la historia con todo resuelto.

_-Para venderme como prostituta en un mercado subterraneo de la capital..._

_-Mercado subterraneo...-_ Pensé en voz alta, si no hubiese entrado en la Legion de Reconocimiento seguramente la hubiese conocido de todas formas, yo vivia en esa inmundicia.

_-Querian hacer lo mismo con mi madre, pero se frustraron los planes cuando ella los atacó inutilmente._

_-Llevarlas a ese sucio lugar...-_Al recordar que yo vivia ahi imagine a una ñiña, entre esas espantosas calles.

_-Si, pero eso no me importaba ¿que mas daba donde fuera en ese momento?, solo me deseaban poseer por mis rasgos...-_ Me miro con repulsion.

-_Y ¿como te has sentido con eso?_

_-¿Eso importa?- _Me pregunto secamente, secandose las lagrimas y volviendo a su fria aparencia.

-_No. -_Respondi, esas lagrimas ya todo lo decian, lo cierto es que la mocosa habia hablado mucho, y a mi de entre toda la gente. No podia exigir mas, la comprendia.

_-Gente como nosotros, debemos ser fuertes, la humanidad depende de eso...Puedo ver, en tus ojos, como tu mundo tambien se ha derrumbado, por eso Levi, te lo he contado._

No creo poder recordar mi mirada en ese momento, pero sentí una punzada en el pecho y mi cuerpo involuntariamente cayó sobre ella, mis manos que cientos de veces tocaron la sangre de personas y titanes la envolvió por la cintura, como si mi vida dependiera de la calides que proporcionaba su cuerpo la estrujé contra mi, la aferre para que asi nunca pudiera escapar y ella cedio ante mi egoismo, devolviendo gentilmente el abrazo, haciendime notar que hace mucho que no me sentia asi.

-_Mikasa...- _Susurré en sus negros cabellos que suavemente rozaban mi mejilla.

_-Levi, yo..._

Oi ruidos, ruidos que provenian desde la puerta del sótano interrumpiendo a Mikasa, rayos, ¡todo me interrumpe!, malditos mocosos que encima no hacen la limpieza.

_-¡Heichou, heichou!-_ Escuche llamarme la voz de Connie un tanto modificada, como si no quisiera que la identificara... _"esto hule a mierda"_ pense, aun abrazando a Mikasa.

_-¡Que rayos quieres!-_ Grite.

_-Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le dice: " ¿Era familiar?" "No, era mediana.." JAJAJA!- _Reia, junto con otras risas mas, podrian ser como cuatro personas mas o menos, me aleje de ella y miré hacia arriba, dirigiendome a paso rápido subí e intente abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba trabada...Ahora entendia todo.

_-¡Habran ya, malditos!-_ Pateando la puerta estaba echo una furia y Mikasa, me miraba indiferente desde abajo.

-_Espera espera, ¡yo tengo otro!- _Dijo otra voz, algo mas baja, era Blaus, estoy seguro.

_-"-Papá, ¿qué se siente tener un hijo tan guapo?" "No sé hijo, pregúntale a tu abuelo..." JAJJA-_ Reian todos, una molestia tras otra ¿¡Que mierda intentaban!? , sus chistes eran peor que un bufon del rey.

_-¡Abranme o los relevo a todos, haciendolos entrenar tres dias seguidos!_

_-Lo haremos pero queremos que usted ria-_ Susurro tras la puerta Jean.

_-¿Reir?-_ Escuché a Mikasa subiendo y quedando detras mio, mirandome a los escasos centimetros de estatura que nos separaban, maldita sea, mi estatura...

_-Ya dejenlos salir, Mikasa esta ahi-_ Dijo Arlet, molesto, eso realmente me subió el animo un poco: "Si, ella es mia mocoso, el que esta encerrado con ella soy yo, no tu"

_-H-haganle caso a Armin, n-no debemos hacer esto ¡Esta mal!-_ Contraataco Reiss.

_-Kirstein, Blaus, Springuer, Arlet y Renz, se que estan alli, preparense para pagarlas, malditos...- _Dije con algo menos que una sonrisa.

_-¿Ya, ya, acaso el plan no era una sonrisa? piden demaciado con una risa...-_ Dijo Ymir.

_-¡¿Que planearon?!-_ Pensando en tirar la puerta abajo maldije a todos los dioses.

_-¡Vamonos, esta enojado!-_ Gritaron al unísono llendose, escepto uno.

_-Mikasa, no tengo la llave, pero te sacaré de alli, ire a buscarla, ten cuidado_\- Armin se fue.

_-"¿Ten cuidado?"..._

_-Levi...Me debes algo.- _Recriminó evadiendo mi pregunta.

_-¿Que?_

_-¿Acaso olvidas tu palabra?- _Replicó Ackerman detras mio, voltee a verla, teniendola cerca, la miré fijamente.

_-No. Dime que quieres mocosa._

_-Sonrie._

_-¿Que?_

_-Que sonrie._

_-No._

_-¿No?_

_-"No". Dije._

-_Rivaille, es una orden.-_ Respondió altivamente...¿Pero que rayos? ¿se estaba burlando de mi, mi propia subordinada?

_-¿Como rayos hago eso, como quieres que lo haga?- _Pregunte exasperado, nunca en mi vida lo hice ¿en que pensaba?, si ella me conociera sabria que no puedo, que no...Debo.

_-¿Le tengo que explicar?, Bueno estira los musculos de sus labios en una corbatura de sesenta grados en asecendencia y luego..._

_-¡Ya para!, te prefiero callada Ackerman._

_-Digame Mikasa, cuando estemos solos..._

_-Deja de imitarme._

_-Deja de imitarme.- _Respondió algo inocente, imitando mis gestos de una manera fiel a un calco y haciendo el saludo de la tropa, me causó gracia, bastante.

_-Tienes bonita sonrisa._

_-¿Que?-_ Si no habia sonreido.

_-Acabas de sonreir por algo tan simple..._

_-¿Sonreir?_

_-Eres humano.-_ No entendia, habia sonreido sin darme cuenta, viendo la faceta de una Mikasa divertida, a pesar de todo lo que me habia contado estaba de pie, bromeando como nunca la habia visto y luchando, aun luchando por su vida.

_-Si, nunca lo negue. ¿Asi que tengo una bonita sonrisa?-_ Ni yo conozco mi sonrisa, y resulta que ella si, que molesto.

_-..._

_-Ya, ha sido un largo dia limpiando este sótano, ¿A la cuenta de tres?_

_\- Uno..._

_\- Dos..._

_\- Tres..._

_¡Plam!_ hizo el ruido de la puerta, abriendose ante nuestra patada, y alli estaba, el mocoso de Arlet apartandose unos pasos con una mirada sombria y la llave en la mano.

_-Armin, gracias...Por intentarlo.- _Susurro Mikasa mirandolo ¿que siente ella por el?.

-¡_M-me voy!-_ Dijo y se fue practicamente corriendo, yo me quede mirandola a ella.

_-Diles a todos que los espero en cinco minutos._

_-Si, sargento._

Y asi me retire, tenia muchos castigos que preparar: Jean al establo con sus hermanos caballos, Sasha sin comida y corriendo cincuenta vueltas, Connie limpieza y entrenamiento de tres dias, Ymir lo mismo y Arlet...Lo pensaría mejor que el resto.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA:** Pos ok, no quise ser "taaan mala" de subir el otro capítulo recien en 2015 asi que aquí esta como...Amm ¿"Regalito de navidad", atrasado?, quien sabe.

Cabe aclarar: Ya todos sabemos la historia de Mikasa, pero queria ponerla porque se me antojó escena semi-dramática y aparte necesito demostrar que estos personajes en el fondo -muy en el fondo- tienen sentimientos, si no no puedo hacer que se acerquen ¿Entienden?...Y...Que malos chistes cuentan en la tropa eh...Pésimos, yo que Levi no los hubiese castigado asi, hago al estilo Hajime Isayama y que mueran dramaticamente (?).

Pos ok #2: Gracias Ackerman-chan por tus reviews, son como...*no puede expresar con palabras, muere, vuelve a pensar, habla* ¿"dhjsakm"?, bueno y eso, deberian aprender ustedes y enviar reviews che...Eso es todo, ¡Que tengan felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo!


	10. FELICITARTE

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste!. Tratare de actualizar cada semana y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**CREDITOS: **Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y no japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de snk, alavemoslo).

**NOTA: **No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo cap cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion.

* * *

**FELICITARTE**

**"¿Porque no pude...?"**

**"No pudiste"**

**"¿Porque no pude salvarte?"**

**"Es su culpa"**

**"Es el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" **

**"¿no?" **

**"¡¿porque entonces solo te ha salvado a ti?!"**

**"...Cierto...Me ha salvado a mi."**

**"Solo a ti"**

**"A mi"**

**"Eren..."**

**"¡Eren!, ¡Eren, ¡No te vallas!"**

_-¡EREEN!-_

Despierto: Otra vez gritando su nombre, como si asi pudiese revivirlo, limpiar culpas, odiando a Levi Rivaille, culpándolo, culpandome. Es usual, deberia acostumbrarme y hacer como siempre: Pisar...Olvidar, solo recordar una cosa: Matar titanes, mi unica seguridad y la unica cosa que mejor se me da dentro de estas murallas. No puedo asi que inspiro, exalo, como siempre, todos los dias de todas las semanas que ya pasaron despierto con pesadillas. De noche roces, caricias con el sargento, y de dia...Los demonios de el cruel mundo asechan en mis sueños despiadadamente.

_-Vale...-_ Suspiro, hablando con la unica persona que me entiende y me hace sentir comoda: Yo. Miro alrededor de mi habitacion compartida en busca de algo que me distraiga de las ultimas imagenes proporcionadas por mi inconsciente. Como siempre: Mi cama, pared, techo, las camas de mis compañeras, nada. Como no tengo tiempo de seguir pensando en mineidades miro hacia mi costado: Mi mesa de noche donde siempre dejo mi tesoro mas preciado, la bufanda de Eren.

_-¿Mm?-_ Echo un segundo vistazo, encontrandome por dentro sorprendida.

_-¿Que...Es?-_ Parpadeo: Un pan envuelto en un lazo rojo, como de regalo. ¿Sasha hace rituales satánicos? ¿Un pacto con el diablo con comida para conseguir aun mas comida?, no es como si me importase mucho, pero es algo peculiar...¿Porque en mi mesa de noche?...Al menos no lo deje que se pudra al pan ahi...

_-Le diré que lo quite pronto...-_ Susurro consólandome con mi propia voz a modo de compania y miro al lado del pan: Una camisa ¿bordada?, con otro lazo, pero lila.

_-¿Rituales de ropa?-_ Vale, Sasha no es de camisas de este estilo, me entretengo imaginando miles de posibles echos relacionados con la comida y la ropa hallada perfectamente puestos al lado de mi cama, acomodo sin exito mi negro cabello y cuando bajo la mirada hacia el suelo hallo unos tacones de taco aguja azules, con un lazo del mismo color. Armin con sus capacidades deductivas diria que esto es obra de locos, y que el lazo aunque de diferentes colores algo quiere decir...Armin...Valla, recordé escenas, si...

_-Debo darle una respuesta...-_ Al menos ya me asigné una tarea para el día. Me levanto bruscamente y pateo sin querer los zapatos, los miro con recelo, los levanto y los dejo al lado del pan y la camisa sobre la mesa. Voy al baño, me ducho, salgo, me visto con el uniforme -La bufanda sobre todo- y me pongo mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Asi son mis dias, acciones consecutivas que requieren soluciones simples, nada de sentimentalismo o...Familia, que luego se marcha.

Bien, prosiguiendo con mi dia: camino a hacia mi puerta a paso firme, antes de abrirla, mi vista choca con un papel sujeto a esta con una inscripcion.

_-Hoy es dia de detectives...-_Susurro y arrancando la nota la leo en voz alta, atenta.

_-"Felicidades, te queremos nuestra chica cien hombres"-_ Parpadeo y guardo la nota en mi bolsillo, saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

"¿Felicidades? ¿Cien hombres?", quizas como en la anterior vez Connie, Jean, Ymir, Christa y Armin -Aunque Christa y armin no se si participaron y menos Armin ya que fue mandado a una mision casi imposible y suicida como castigo, como especial castigo- tengan planeado sacarme una sonrisa con sus molestos y poco practicos metodos...Al igual que hicieron con el sargento...

_-La sonrisa del sargento...-_ Susurro aun recordandola, aunque soy plenamente consciente de mi misma, me asombro ante mis pensamientos, hablo mucho internamente pero...¿Susurrar en voz alta?, de todos modos se al igual que todos aqui que mis susurros, palabras, miradas y acciones son dignas de una piedra arrojada en un lugar silencioso, asi que sigo mi camino por el pasillo, absorbiendo el delicicioso aroma del cesped con rocio de la noche anterior que entra desde la ventana, mientras me peino el cabello con las manos ya que no suelo mirarme en el espejo debido a mis rasgos orientales...Recuerdo horrosoramente a mi madre de esa manera.

_-¡Mikasa!-_ Me grita eforico Armin, aunque aun noto su nerviosismo y verguenza, tal como el me ha dicho alguna vez: Tengo los instintos de un gato callejero.

_-Hola, Armin_\- Saco una de esas sonrisas que solo reservo para el y Eren, aunque el ultimo ya no esté.

_-¡¿Como estas?!- _Con una sonrisa se acerca considerablemente a mi, frenandome en mi camino hacia el entrenamiento.

_-Bien, llendo para entrenar._

_-¿Entrenar?_

_-Si.-_ Lo miro fijamente, esperando explicaciones y el me entiende, como siempre. Espero que me responda claramente, pero no lo hace.

-_Hoy no entrenaremos, no debes..._

_-¿Porque?- _Pan, camisa, tacos, notas, no debo entrenar...Cada vez esto es aun mas extraño, deberia preguntarle el porque de los lazos en moño quiza.

_-Mikasa...No aceptaré como respuesta que no recuerdas..._

¿Recordar?, ¿Los lazos eran de esos tipicos recordatorios que dicen: "No te olvides de..."?, claro y como no encontraron a que atarlo pusieron objetos y comida cerca mio...Quizas alguna mision era hoy y...

_-¡Mikasa!_

_-¿S-si?- _Ultimamente me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos, vamos, soy una adolescente de 17 años con una vida poco convencional que necesita distraerse, asi que respondi sorprendida.

_-Hoy es tu cumpleaños-_ Me dice como riendo de mi descuido y yo ingenua que no recordaba, en vez de sorprenderme o contentarme...Solo atino a mirarlo de mala manera y a guardar un gran silencio, sintiendo que mi respiracion se entrecorta y mi pecho me oprime.

_-Oye...Yo se que...- _Lo detengo.

_-No._

_-Pero Mikasa.-_ Vuelvo a detenerlo.

_-No lo festejaré._

_-Solo es ir al salon y-_ Devuelta.

_-Está decidido._

_-Yo solo...Queria que estes feliz- _Me susurra culpable y lo observo arrepientiendome un poco de mi trato, aun asi sigo determinada a no festejar, nunca lo hago, nunca siquiera oso recordar esta fecha ¿Porque hacerlo ahora? ¿No es acaso peor? ¿No tiene memoria por los muertos? ¿Olvida quien soy?

_-Lo se, gracias pero...¿No has pensado en Eren?_

_-Si, fue una idea de todos..._

No querido Armin, yo se muy bien de quien ha sido la idea: Christa. Llevo dandome cuenta de sus intentos de unirnos desde tiempos inmemoriales y de seguro sugirió esto para que te agradeciera. ¿Crees que soy tonta?...Comienzo a enfadarme, yo no soy para el ni para cumpleaños, no.

-_Claro, todos.-_ Susurro cinicamente.

_-¿Te has enfadado?_

_-No diré que lo lamento, pero si que han perdido su tiempo en vano, aprovechen y festejen solos.-_ Dicho eso procedi a retirarme dando media vuelta, dispuesta a irme hacia otro destino lejos del original planeado con antelacion cuando me levanté.

_-¡Mikasa! ¡Porfavor oyeme!-_ Freno abruptamente ante su súplica.

_-Armin...-_ Susurro profundamente amargada, ahora la roca que soy tiene sentimientos, y no son buenos. _-¿Recuerdas en la "cita" lo que dije?_

_-Eh...¿Eh?_

_-"A veces creo que no tengo corazon"-_ Armin me miro mientras volteaba nuevamente a verlo, con unos ojos que expresaban confusion, aun asi asintio con la cabeza dando por echo que recordó lo dicho.

_-Pues, realmente lo tengo, pero no funciona del todo bien, solo creo que...Puedo alvergar unicamente amigos dentro de el..._

_-Mi-mikasa...Eso ahora no tiene que ver con tu cumpleaños..._

Cierto, cumplo hoy mis 18 años, ya no soy una adolescente como creia cuando me levanté y ahora que lo sé estoy decidida a cumplir la misión que me plantee este día: Darle una respuesta a mi amigo de la infancia, que no es mas que eso: Amigo, al que quiero mucho. Sin duda el puede ofrecer una ternura a mi ser, pero no de la manera en la que el quiere, no es lo que necesito en una pareja, ni siquiera necesito una.

_-¡Armin!-_ Grito acercandome, de manera inusual, para que acepte la realidad y no me evada. _-Ya basta...Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que dije, siendo tu se que me has entendido rapidamente, porque eres inteligente y puedes buscar a alguien mejor..._

_-Yo...- _Se quedó callado, dolido, yo solo accedi a abrazarlo suavemente, me senti...Rara, hace mucho no abrazaba a nadie, aunque si estaba relacionada con la sensacion de sentirme observada por un tercero como justo ahora sucedia.

_-Lo lamento, por todo_\- Me susurró mientras yo miraba hacia una puerta donde podria estar el presunto "espia".

_-No, yo lo lamento, por ambos, ya que...No quiero perderte como el gran amigo que eres..._

_-Mikasa, siempre estare para ti, siempre.- _Me senti acompañada y me aparté de el, mirandolo con un intento de sonrisa, cuando iba a seguir la conversacion vino corriendo Christa, tomandome del brazo con su sonrisa que para mi era: Molesta sonrisa, el mundo no necesita generosidad desbordante, ni que se metan en asuntos que no le incumben a personas ajenas.

_-¡Mika, festejemos!-_ La miré de mala gana, pero ¿Como unos ojos inocentes como los de ella iban a entender mi enfado?, asi que simplemente me ignoró, dando paso a Sasha; quien tomandome del otro brazo y un pan en la mano daba saltos de alegria.

_-¿¡Te ha gustado nuestros regalos!? ¡Responde!, ¡Responde!_

_-Ah, asi que eran por mi cumpleaños...-_Dije secamente.

_-Y yo he echo el mas caro...Aunque es facil suponer que el pan era de Sasha, siempre hambrienta cree que los demas tambien lo estamos- _Susurraba Jean caminando por el pasillo con una mano en su cabello intentando ligarme.

_-Claro, aunque cuando lo vi antes de que se despertara Mikasa pensé que era una especie de ritual satánico o algo asi...En verdad que pésima idea...y Jean, jaja ¿Zapatos?, ¿como se te ha ocurrido?- _Asenti levemente concordando con Ymir quien habia leido mis pensamientos, casi del todo, aunque he de admitir que el pan al distraerme de mis pesadillas habia sido un buen regalo y nunca en mi vida usaria esos zapatos, deduciendo esto supe que la camisa provenia de parte de "La Diosa Christa".

_-Pues al menos comeré mas hoy-_ Dije intentando ser agradecida y refiriendome al pan, no a la fiesta cabe destacar.

_-¡¿Entonces festejaremos?!- _Connie llegando empujó sin querer a Ymir quien molesta le devolvia el empuje.

_-M-me dijeron en la tienda del pueblo que los zapatos eran del gusto preferencial en las mujeres- _Murmuró Jean a destiempo y sonrojado sin disimulo alguno.

_-Pues no doy regalos, pero festejaré-_ Pronunció ella ignorandolo y entre todos me arrastraron hacia el comedor escepto Armin quien poniendose su mejor máscara de felicidad nos seguía desde atrás a paso lento.

El comedor estaba decorado: Guirnaldas de colores, las luces que quedaron de navidades pasadas rebordeando el marco de las puertas, las luces de aquel cuarto apagadas, solo una iluminaba la mesa con comida tipica que los soldados comemos todos nuestros dias -Ya que no se puede conseguir mas- y una gigante y alargada pancarta que decia "Felicidades, te queremos nuestra cien hombres", devuelta esa frase aunque al lado entre parentecsis decia "(Feliz cumpleaños)", llevada por la duda accedi a gastar mi preciada saliba y preguntar:

_-¿Porque "nuestra cien hombres"?_

_-¡Por que todos en el escuadron dicen que vales por cien hombres!_

Rei internamente ante la respuesta de Sasha ¿Cien hombres?

_-...No sabia eso..._

_-Tu nunca haces caso a estas cosas, por eso eres amable_\- Christa me servia un plato de comida al sentarme rendida luego de ver que nadie me dejaria escapar de la mesa.

_-¿Quien puso los parentesis?_

_-¿No has sido tu Connie?-_ Le respondió Jean quien no dejaba de mirarme.

_-Pues no, ya le he preguntado al resto y respondieron que tampoco._

_-Bueno, ha sido entonces el fantasma de Eren jajaja._

La voz de Ymir quedó impregnada asquerosamente en mis oidos, sintiendo una repugnancia digna de una persona que ve algo tan indigesto como un cadaver en descomposición. Quedé en pausa, con un tenedor que iba a ir a mi boca no llegando a destino y congelada, para luego de tomar un gran respiro, voltear y verla con una mirada asesina; cual león mirando a su presa, listo para desmembrarla y dejarla irreconocible.

_-¡Y-ymir! ¡Eso ha sido un chiste de muy mal gusto! ¡Ni siquiera se lo puede considerar broma!, disculpate- _La reprendío Christa y me miraba, atemorizada al fin comprendiendo al menos uno de mis gestos, estaba yo siendo demaciado obvia porque...Queria golpearla de una manera salvaje contra el frio suelo que nos sostenia en aquel momento.

_-Me marcho.-_ Dije conteniendome con temple de acero, solo al pasar al lado de Ymir quien tenia rostro de estar considerando la peticion de Christa de pedirme disculpas, la empujé casi arrojandola a la madera y de un portazo me retiré de escena dejando a todos consternados y en silencio.

Comenzé a dar vueltas por el cuartel, conteniendo mis lagrimas.

_-Maldita mocosa...-_ Susurré pateando un arbol en el bosque ya que me habia desviado del camino hacia ya media hora.

-_Esa es mi linea, mocosa.- _Oi claramente la voz del sargento, lo ignoré.

_-Me he enterado del alboroto causado debido a mi aclaración en parentesis...-_ ¿Eh?...¿Su aclaración? ¿Parentesis?

_-¿Usted ha sido?-_ Pregunté con incredulidad.

_-Queria felicitarte, pero como siempre lo que es inusual en mi genera grandes alborotos entre los imbeciles._

_-Si.- _Susurre al viento, dignandome a mirar hacia un costado donde yacia sentado en una roca el sargento...¿No estaba muy sucio aquel lugar para que el se siente alli?, me pregunté intentando olvidar enojos y frustraciones.

_-Sé...-_Hizo una pequeña pausa_.- Lo que se siente Mikasa...-_Yo solo lo observe, aun parada a una distancia considerablemente lejos para que prosiguiera -_Estar de luto y no querer festejar tu cumpleaños..._

Suspiré acercandome a el, a pesar de mi posible odio el era el único que lograba comprenderme, me sente a su lado.

_-¿Como sabia usted...Como sabias tu sobre mi cumpleaños?- _Rayos, aun despues de todo lo que pasó sigo avergonzada y llamandolo de -usted-

_-Lo escuché, junto con la novela de la mañana con el mocoso._

_-Asi que usted me observaba...-_ Ahora todo iba cobrando sentido, regalos, la persona oculta, el parentesis...

_-Si, valla rechazo, no se si llamarlo delicado o no..._

Lo que menos soy es mujer en mi fuero interno asi que, omiti su comentario y me dispuse a ver el cielo algo gris, aun era de tarde y parecia que iba a llover.

_-...Si Eren estubiera aun aqui...Festejaria solo con el, usted lo comprende al echo de que en las condiciones que estamos, no podemos darnos el gusto de festejar..._

_-No los mas fuertes pero...Los débiles disfrutan su día a día como si fuese el ultimo, no tienen vidas que salvar, obligaciones con cuales lidiar, los envidio..._

_-...Si..._

_-Toma.-_ Me dijo inesperadamente luego de varios minutos en silencio -que con el no eran nada incómodos-, sacando de la capa que traia puesta con las alas de la libertad un paquete, sin lazo y entregandomelo.

_-¿Porque?_

_-Mi mision hoy es felicitarte, asi que cállate y aceptalo.- _"Mision", mi mision, la de hoy la he cumplido con pesar, y ahora le toca a el, todos en este hermoso y cruel mundo poseemos una mision del dia a dia segun parece.

Lo miré unos momentos, como analizandolo.

_-No es un titan en miniatura que luego crecerá, ya, abrélo._

Riendo internamente abrí aquel paquete y allí la vi: Una bufanda autentica a la mia, pero azul y en la punta las alas de la libertad con una disimulada "R" a un costado de ellas.

_-¿Que es?-_ Cuestioné, no saliendo de mi asombro.

_-Una bufanda ¿Eres tonta o estas ciega Mikasa?_

_-Ya se lo que es pero...-_ Me interrumpió.

_-Algun dia...- _Dijo cortando mi habla-_Algun dia la usarás, cuando esa bufanda roja no quiera seguir ahi, o se rompa, o cuando clame a gritos ser lavada de una vez..._

Acaricíe la tela que conformaba la prenda, una suavidad muy cálida se extendia por mis manos a cada caricia, pude sentir el mismo olor que tiene Levi, ese olor que recuerdo en mis perturbadores y quiza buenos sueños en las noches, tambien cuando voltiee a ver a Levi pude notar como me miraba...Esbozando una pequeña, casi nula sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo.

_-No tan feliz cumpleaños, Ackerman._

Asi, con la lluvia que comenzo a iniciar, la bufanda en mis manos, su sonrisa y el inicio de la adultez comprendi que yo sola puedo notar esos cambios en Levi, que a pesar de mi odio el no es quien creia que era y que...Algun dia tendre que superar la pérdida de Eren, y este, el mejor regalo en este dia, es la prueba de ello, de mi, los soldados mas fuertes y la humanidad avanzando hacia adelante.

_-Gracias, capitan Levi._

* * *

**AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA #1:** Bueno...¡FELIZ 2015!, espero la hallan pasado lindo che, yo para el c*** pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara ¿no?, si quieren contarme su año, yo sin drama de leerlos, por mi parte: Le temo a los cohetes asi que imaginense, soy como un perrito.

**NOTA #2:** YA SE que fue el cumpleaños de Levi, pero como yo soy yo al reves del mundo quise hacer el de Mikasa, bien "cúúl", en fin, me puse a pensar si hacer un fic de ArminxMikasa porque...Me parecen moe juntos, y vi este video del OST de SNK "Call Your Name" que es muy linda letra (raro en mi que me agrade algo asi): watch?v=uwlcdESHs1g donde me hizo pensar que no se...Las parejas en ese AMV quedan bien, luego me lei un fanfic de RivaMika y se me pasó jajaja. Como este es el capitulo 10 (quitando las disculpas) a partir de este la tematica de los titulos cambiara: Antes era "Sonreirte" "Conocerte" etc, pues ahora no, será distinto.

**NOTA #3:** Estoy por el cap 3 de un fanfic yaoi, sobre el juego otome de Diabolik Lovers que fue emitido en anime: ShuuxSubaru y ando pensando en empezae a publicarlo: ¿Que opinan?.

**NOTA #4:** Se merecen un especial nombramiento por sus reviews, gracias a:

Seo-Tsuki

Debby-Chan ackerman

ackerman-chan

Su buena onda me llega e inspira, en especial Seo que cumpli con su sugerencia de mandar a volar a Armin, luego veremos si se junta con alguien mas o no *guiño*, y gracias a los nuevos favs y followers:

Dazo

Debby-Chan ackerman

Hiroshi224Mitsuki

Krystal Psych

Loca Bionica

Tora Hayashi

apilla

arrios18

AliceChap Ice fujoshi1313

ZettaInverse

ackerman-chan

Bien acabo con esto, no creo que nadie lo lea del todo XD.

Sayo ~


	11. Una Batalla de Respuestas

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracio y no se cuantos caps le hare...

* * *

_-¡Hola!, soy su...-_ Imitando musica de suspenso prosiguió a hablar -_ ¡...Su querida Hanji Zoe!_

Si, la amante de los titanes estaba frente al ex -ahora unido a la tropa de reconocimiento- ecuadron 104, con una sonrisa en el rostro y en una especie de "aula" de madera, con todos los "novatos" alli sentados.

_-Si, la loca de mierda Hanji Zoe-_ Rivaille se hallaba a su lado, molesto recargado contra la pared.

_-Cállate enano, ¡se que me amas!-_ Riendo aclaró su voz y miro a sus subordinados, quienes miraban la escena de los "maestros" con curiosidad, asombro e ignorancia al no saber el porque de tal cuestión.

_-¿Preguntas?_

_-¡Señorita Hanji!-_ Exclamó Armin a la castaña de lentes levantando su mano.

_-Ja, que mocoso mas entretenido...Llamandote justo a ti "señorita"_

_-¿Si, Arlet?-_ Hanji ignorando olimpicamente al "enano" sargento que por su aburrimiento la buscaba molestar continuamente, siguio sonriendo contra todo pronostico de mal humor.

-¿Porque estamos aqui con ustedes enfrente?

-Eso es porque...- Rivaille que iba a responder fue interrumpido por su superior, dejandolo molesto con la palabra en la boca.

_-Clases deeeee...-_ Fingió devuelta suspenso _-¡Education Sexual my alumns!_

_-..._

-...

_-¡¿QUE?!-_ gritaron casi todos al unísono al cabo de unos minutos en proceso de informacion, ecepto Armin quien veia espantado y Mikasa que miraba hacia la ventana, desinteresada con los ojos entrecerrados y la brisa despeinando sus suaves cabellos negros.

_-Hanji..._

_-Cállate enano, Erwin me dio permiso antes de decir lo que realmente haremos luego._

_-¿Q-que haremos luego?-_ Cuestionó Jean.

_-Despues de la clase lo dirá Levi aqui presente quien me ayudará de sujeto de prueba en esta emocionante clase ¡MOSTRANDO SU CUERPO, KYAA!-_ Zoe no daba mas de la emocion, sintiendo que explotaria, y Levi molesto miró a Mikasa quien abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras. "Mikasa...Es solo mi cuerpo" pensó algo divertido.

_-Bien, como saben niños, todos aqui tienen entre quince y diesciocho años...Por eso esta clase que será algo corta, y quien mejor que yo para darla._

_-Si es por ti todos deberian reproducirse como conejos._

_-No iterrumpas mi clase ¿O acaso quieres que te enseñe a ti tambien chibi?_

_-Cállate mierda._

_-Aajam, ajam...¿Prosigue con la clase?-_ Jean muy interesado y algo ruborizado interrumpio la discucion "superior" en plan de adquirir nuevos conocimientos, valla a saber uno porque estaba tan interesado.

_-Oh, bueno, saciaré su hambre de conocimiento...Como son menores y estan ni mas ni menos en una tropa tan importante como esta tienen que considerar necesario el echo de cuidarse...Una soldado embarazada es una perdida mas para la humanidad en cuestion de lucha, claro que no sobre la poblacion, que seria una ganancia, aun asi los pueblerinos se encargarán de la reproduccion: Nosotros de protejer a esas nuevas vidas y las nuevas generaciones ¿Hasta aqui esta entendido?_

_-Si entendi, nada de sexo, amargada.-_ Ymir quien se hacia la desentendida del tema reia con el relato de la castaña.

_-Jajaja, no he dicho eso mi alumna, si no que nada de embarazos, cuando tengan relaciones sexuales con un hombre deben asegurarse de que este no eyacule dentro de su vagi-_

_-¡YA, YA, YA!-_ Christa extrañamente gritando frenó el curso de aquella palabra, con un sonrojo que facilmente competiria con un tomate fresco.

_-Chris, querida, esto es algo normal, el placer que proporciona el sexo no es algo prohibido para ustedes, solo busco que se cuiden ya que...Aparte de embarazos no deseados pueden adquirir enfermedades, deben tener cuidado con quienes llevan el coito ¿comprenden?_

"Apuesto que la mocosa no ha pensando en todo esto cuando me arrojó al suelo en su cuarto" Rivaille quien miraba fijamente a Mikasa pensaba internamente mientras al lado de ella Christa apoyaba la cabeza en el banco y tapandose la cara con las manos.

_-Bueno, ahora es cuando Levi, les mostrará a las niñas su anatomia humana...¡Comprobaremos el "Famoso mito del Enanus-nanus" que tanto hemos querido descubrir! ¿Sera cierto eso del tamañ-_

_-¡CALLATE CUATRO OJOS MALNACIDA!_

_-Sub-comandante Hanji, creo que debería ir directo al punto de lo que debemos hacer luego de esta clase...-_ Interrumpió Mikasa con una seria mirada ya que se sentia extraña al escuchar que mas alumnas podrian llegar a ver el cuerpo del sargento en caso hipotetico de que asi sucediese.

_-Oh, claro, pero tu Mikasa...¿Sabes sobre la sexualidad?, quiza te averguenza ver a Rivaille desnudo o ya has visto mucho de eso-_ Preguntó y sugirió curiosa.

_-No es algo que deba responder frente a una "clase"._

_-Pues si no lo sabes, debes prestar atención, siendo lo linda que eres debes cuidarte, asi que atenta._

_-"¿linda que eres", ¿Hanji que insinuas?-_ Levi enarcando una ceja se irguió alejandose de la comoda madera que sostenia su espalda.

_-¿Sobre que enanin?_

_-Nada...Tch- "La sola idea de la mocosa siendo tocada por alguien mas me da nauseas"_

_-Bueno, ¿Alguna pregunta?_

_-¿Co-como llevo a una mujer al orgasmo profesora?_

_-Oh, Kirstein...Pues eso depende de cada mujer...No hay una manera cien porciento efectiva...Pero algo que debes tener en cuenta es que ella se sienta comoda y segura, no amor ni nada de eso, pero las dos partes deben de estar en acuerdo mutuo..._

Jean quien miro sonrojado a Mikasa y esta le devolvió una mirada asesina, quedó en silencio al sentir una segunda mirada gris, de un pequeño hombre que...Con su gran fuerza, podia partirlo por la mitad antes que un titan.

_-Tu, cara de caballo, en vez de preocuparte por tu hombria mejora tu capacidad de liderazgo-_ Y asi el sargento dio por concluida la seccion "preguntas".

_-Bien, ahora mocosos quiero, va...-_ Molesto suspiró- _Debo por obligación decirles que a pedido de Erwin haremos una lucha "Todos contra todos", yo su sargento y ustedes, para ver quien puede sucederme en el puesto en caso de un percance..._

-...- El salon quedó en un silencio sepulcral, no solo obtubieron clases de educación sexual de una loca si no que ahora iban a una lucha a muerte, la mayoria atemorizados de Levi y Mikasa quienes, invencibles les iban a meter mas de una patada y mas que un simple golpe. Hanji sonreia, viendo esta como una oportunidad de observar algo que nunca se habia echo como actividad en la tropa: Una lucha campal por el noble puesto de sargento.

_-¿Algo que acotar?, Erwin dijo que escucharia sugerencias, quejas y demas idioteces..._

_-¡Es injusto!-_ Connie reflejaba el miedo de casi todos los alli presentes -Aqui la mayoria perderá, con usted y Mikasa...¡No hay esperanza de victoria!

Mikasa quien se sintio nombrada por quinta...sexta vez, perdio la cuenta, en el día se levantó de su asiento y caminó a paso fuerte (demaciado) hacia la puerta con serenidad.

_-Si asi piensas tambien sobre los titanes, morirás...No sé que haces aqui -_ Y asi la morocha se retiró, dejando a todos en el mismo silencio pero con un aura de pesades y derrota anticipada.

_-Ya la oyeron, no sean cobardes y mañana a primera hora deberán estar con sus traseros en el campo de entrenamiento, ni mas ni menos que Erwin nos estará observando, quien no esté alli será castigado de inmediato y de la peor manera._

_-Si, señor-_ Respondieron todos consternados y con un tono de pereza al unisono.

_-Pueden retirarse enamorados...-_ Hanji palmeaba el hombro del sargento mientras todos se retiraban.

_-Que quieres._

_-Esa niña...Bueno ya no lo es._

_-¿Que hay con ella?-_ Pregunto secamente en aquel ya vacio salon.

_-Es un buen especimen ¿verdad?_

_-No me interesa._

_-Ah, no sabia tu nuevo hobbie "Mirar mas de una hora a quien no me interesa", eres realmente entretenido pequeño._

_-Deja de llamarme asi cuatro ojos, o te patearé el trasero._

_-Serian sin duda una pareja explosiva._

_-No jodas._

_-Aunque sea mucho menor que tu, quedan bien, casi no se nota._

_-¡Callate!...tch_\- Rivaille quien no soportaba mas el hostigamiento se marchó.

* * *

Todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre ellos dos: "La pareja explosiva" segun Hanji quien por cierto estaba a un costado del lugar contemplandolos, todos formados en circulo, con una tension enmarcada con el dia que, nublado, prometia llover.

_"Hoy seré hombre muerto_" Connie, tembloroso entrecerraba sus ojos, intentando hacer de cuenta -como un niño pequeño- que si los cerraba ya no estaba alli.

_"Le demostraré mi hombria, Mikasa, tu solo espera_", Jean intentando darse animos, avanzó, directo a golpear a Armin quien -para todos- era el mas indefenso.

_-¡Lo lamento!-_ dirigiendo su puño al rubio pedia discuplas, pero, no todo era facil, sintiendo un fuerte impacto en el estómago salió despedido del circulo de lucha. _-A-auch_

Mikasa, quien lo habia golpeado se interpuso cubriendo a Armin ante el acto de cobardia y estupides de Kirstein ¿Golpear al mas debil? solo alguien como Christa podia hacerlo, todos lo habian mirado con mala cara aunque internamente agradecieron que al menos alguien inicie la lucha extraña, mientras la morocha volteo la mirada hacia Rivaille que golpeaba a Sasha y Bertholt en defensa propia ya que lo habian atacado, dandolos de bruces contra el suelo, no le era muy dificil lidiar hasta con seis personas, si podia contra titanes, podia con todo.

_"¡¿PORQUE ELLA ME GOLPEA?!"_ Aun en el suelo, miraba a su "amada", sintiendo como la anunciada lluvia comenzaba a caer creando barro entre ellos, cual pelea de perras. Se levantó y con la mirada buscó a alguna otra persona debil y no allegada a Mikasa: Christa era buena opción pero le daba pena golpear el aura divina de aquella pequeña que se escabullia no golpeada y no golpeando, Reizz tenia suerte. No como el, que en su distracción volvió a ser golpeado por las largas piernas de Ackerman, pisando su cabeza contra el barro lo quito fuera de lucha.

_-¡Toma esto!-_ Connie ya habia logrado derrumbar a Sasha quien se habia vuelto a parar pero viendo que un arbol daba manzanas se tentó a agarrar una llevandola a la derrota. Levi ya habia finiquitado a Bertholt de solo unos golpes en las costillas, ahora tocaba Reinner quien era un hueso mas duro de roer pero nada imposible.

_"¿Donde esta la mocosa?"_, mientras golpeaba al gran rubio, vio a la morocha de ojos encantadoramente grises golpear a Connie, mandandolo a volar hacia un arbol y tomando a ¿Armin de su mano?

_-Mi-mikasa...Puedo...P-puedo solo-_ El rubio soltandose de su mano dio unos pasos hacia atras.

_-¡Quedate junto a mi!, tu no deberias haber participado._

_-Esto es por la sucesion del sargento, debemos ser hones-_ ¡Pum! se escuchó fuertemente: Levi golpeó a Armin en su rostro con una mirada indiferente, ensuciandolo en el fango.

_"Maldito..."_ pensó la femina quien viendo ya derrotados a Connie junto con todo el resto, quedando en un triangulo Levi-Armin (quien se habia vuelto a levantar) y ella.

_-¡Sabes que no puede defenderse!, ¿que se supone que intentabas?_

Erwin quien miraba todo bajo un pequeño techo resguardandose de la lluvia analizaba todo con total objetividad: Armin solo llego hasta la instancia final gracias a Ackerman, la sodado que valia por cien quien, dio duros golpes a todos sin inmutarse en ningun momento, al igual que Levi, bien posicionado sargento.

_-Soy su superior, trateme como se debe Ackerman._

El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad estaba bastante feliz en su fuero interno, golpeando nuevamente a Arlet: en parte desaciendose a cada golpe de la molestia por la suciedad en la que se encontraban y en otra por habersele declarado a Mikasa. "_¿Acaso tan celoso estoy?, parezco un crio"_. El rubio caia al suelo y se levantaba repetidas veces, con su pequeño cuerpo intentaba atinarle algun golpe, pero volvia a tocar el barro, ya a la mas o menos decima vez, cayó rendido viendo la lluvia.

_-¿Contento, señor?-_ Mikasa quien por una fria mirada de su amigo, de esas que nunca le dio a lo largo de su infancia, no participó en la pelea ya que comprendia que esta no era una simple batalla de fuerza, si no de algo más y la involucraba directamente.

_-Veamos de que esta echa, pégame._

_-...-_

_-Es una orden._

_-Con mucho gusto, señor.-_ La morocha lanzó uno de sus mas fuertes ganchos directo al mentón del superior, pero este fue habilmente detenido por su fuerte mano, demostrando los años de experiencia. No se rindió, con otro esmerado golpe apuntó al estómago, pero este se corrió hacia un costado y con el codo le dió en la columna, casi tumbandola.

_-Te falta mucho..._

_"No. Hace meses lo queria matar, por venganza...Ahora ¿Que quiero hacer?"_ Pensativa Mikasa rodeaba a Rivaille, mirandolo, con todos sus sentidos alerta y su instinto hablando por ella, moviendo su cuerpo con sigilo y cautela.

_-¡Cállate!-_ Con un fuerte resentimiento corrió hacia el, con una velocidad digna de un guepardo impactó uno de sus puños en su mejilla, impresionando al mismisimo Erwin y sorprendiendo tambien al hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad. Este luego de recibir el duro golpe pateo su pierna, haciendola caer de rodillas.

_-¿Tanto asi te importan esos mocosos?_

_-Son mi vida._

Sintió algo quebrarse, como cuando a una persona la despiertan de un sueño, cayó en la realidad, limpiandose el barro impregnado en su camisa inutilmente la observó atónito.

_-¿Sabes?_

_-No._

_-Quiero formar parte-_ Susurró casi en confesion, extendiendole una mano con intencion de levantarla de alli.

_-¿De que?-_ Tomando su suave mano Mikasa la estrechó firmemente y se levantó, chocando miradas, sintiendo que solo ellos dos estaban alli parados debajo de la lluvia, olvidando los cuerpos heridos de sus amigos, Erwin, Hanji, la base de la tropa, todo.

_-Bien...-_ con media sonrisa Erwin se acercó a ellos mirando como estrechaban sus manos y no importandole estar mojandose.

_-Mikasa Ackerman, usted será la sucesora de el sargento Rivaille en caso de que este caiga en cumplimiento del deber, mis felicitaciones._

La nombrada quien llevaba un tiempo en contacto con la mano de Levi, la retiró rapidamente, haciendo el saludo de un soldado miró al rubio con educacion mientras oia de parte de todos los golpeados un "Ya era obvio, lo sabiamos".

_-Muchas gracias, comandante Erwin, pero no me siento calificada para tal honor._

_-Cállese de una vez Ackerman y acepte.-_ El hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad sabia que ella quedaria victoriosa al final, que era la mas indicada para quedar al mando, era cantada, como una loteria en donde ella ya tenia todos los numeros ganadores desde el comienzo. No habia que ser adivino para saberlo.

_-¿No se siente calificada o no quiere?_\- Ignorando a su soldado a mando miró a la femina con curiosidad: Mucha gente moriria por obtener tal puesto.

_-El sargento Rivaille no morirá, es el mas fuerte, solo eso._

_-Lo sé Ackerman, esto solo es una medida de prevención asi como yo tengo a Hanji, porfavor acepte, hasta ahora hemos echo luchar a Rivaille contra todos nuestros soldados, ninguno ha podido siquiera hacerle un rasguño como usted acaba de hacer hace unos momentos._

-...- Pensativa y evaluando las palabras de Erwin miró a el pelinegro que con cara de molestia ya que aunque ella no lo supiera estaba recordando lo tedioso y aburrido que fue luchar con todos esos soldados a modo de prueba solo para que alguien lo sucediera, la observaba desde tiempo atrás y se dispuso a hablar.

_-Estaría bien, si fueras tu quien lo ocupa, acepta, no nos hagas perder tiempo y saliva._

_-Bien, yo, Mikasa Ackerman seré la siguiente al mando-_ Con una decision de acero otorgada por las ultimas palabras de Levi, estrechó la mano de el comandante firmemente, cerrando un acuerdo de exito para la humanidad.

_-Un placer, finalizado esto me retiro a seguir con mi deber-_ El rubio ante el saludo de Mikasa se fue de escena junto con Hanji que miraba con cara de sospecha a su "enano" y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_-Fue una buena pelea, los otros imbeciles me aburrian._

_-Pidale discuplas a Armin.-_ Ordenó la femina con total enojo, importandole muy poco haber desviado la conversacion ni que se trataba de su superior a quien le hablaba tan descortes.

_-No._

_-Como usted quiera, le aseguro que pronto lo hará.-_ Se fue retirando con mal sabor de boca, despues de que todos vieran quien lo sucederia al sargento ya se habian ido, rendidos y doloridos, tenian mucho que bañarse y descansar.

_"Devuelta fria la mocosa"_ pensó con algo de molestia, no queria ser el la causa de sus enfados, menos recordando el avance en estos meses con ella, al principio ni le hablaba.

-_Frena, es una orden.-_ Tomandola del brazo, la atrajo hacia el con animos de enmendar las cosas.

Pero ella ya habia dado el tema por finalizado, la ira iba a acabar con el poco temple que le quedaba, debia alejarlo antes de intentar propinarle otro golpe y alargar la situacion

_-Se está ensuciando, llueve y se va a enfermar._

_-Nada que medicamentos y productos de limpieza no quiten._

_-Claro._

_"¿Se enoja tanto solo por un debil soldado?, me enferma como puede prestarle mas atencion que a cualquier otra cosa o persona" -Lo rechazaste y aun asi ¿lo proteges?, en verdad quieres gastar tu tiempo._

_-Es mi familia._

_-El es solo tu amigo._

_-Uno decide quien es su familia, punto._

_-Mikasa, ¿acaso eres tan tonta que no lo notas?_

_-No soy tonta, usted no se aclara, sargento._

_-No seas molesta, basta con "sargento"_

_-En el bosque, la anterior vez le pregunté algo y no respondió._

_-¿Tu, Ackerman, tienes curiosidad?_\- Eceptico la tomó de la cintura, a unos centimetros la miró a sus intensos ojos grises y ella no quedó atras, sosteniendole la mirada posó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros de Rivaille, le iba a demostrar quien ganaba en esa batalla de preguntas y respuestas.

-_Si, ¿Que sientes por mi?-_ Retomando la pregunta de aquel dia prosiguio con su díalogo _-, no creo que hagas todo esto "porque si"._

_-¿Porque si?, no estoy para juegos de adolescentes, pensé que ya habias madurado mocosa, acabas de cumplir años._

_-Besarme porque si, cuidarme porque si, celarme porque si...¿Eso le parece maduro de su parte?-_ Contraatacando Mikasa solo buscaba entenderse a si misma, pero para ello primero debia entender al sargento que tenia enfrente.

_-"Porque si" "Porque si" "Porque si"¿Debo responder mocosa?_

_-Si._

_-Pues no lo haré, sabes muy bien como soy, siempre lo supiste, nunca te he engañado con historias fantasticas, hemos pasado por la misma mierda y conocemos la realidad: Nada es un cuento para niños._

_-No busco cuentos de hadas, nunca he vivido en uno y se que no existen, pero quiero escuchar de su boca la respuesta._

_-¿En que cambia que te lo diga?, preguntale a la loca de Hanji, tiene todas las respuestas._

_-Si no me responderá usted, adios-_ La morocha con un leve empujón se alejó de el, pero no se marchó, como esperando que la retenga, que diga algo, ganar la batalla de palabras en la que como premio para el ganador se sabria la verdad, desnudando en sentimientos al perdedor.

_-¿Porque decir lo que ya sabes?-_ Replicó el sargento haciendose el desentendido y encogiendose de hombros con su sombria mirada oculta entre su cabello, sintiendose derrotado entre la suciedad, la lluvia y las filosas palabras de Mikasa.

_-No soy adivina, solo valgo por cien hombres, ya he hablado mucho, si no responde entonces como su subordinada me retiro._

_-Con que asi quieres jugar...-_ Con una mano en cada mejilla la acercó nuevamente, sorprendiendola, inspiró aire y quedó en silencio.

_-¿Bien?-_ La morocha tenia una tension en su estomago, el cuerpo paralizado y la respiracion acelerada, esperando respuesta al igual que alguien espera agua en un desierto a modo de salvacion, sin embargo se contuvo de presionar mas, con sus ojos entornados y gesto de indiferencia.

_-No me apures, recuerda quien es mayor aqui._

_-A sus ordenes._

Suspiró, retomando la marcha de sus acciones y el curso de la conversación con algo de nervios que la ojiplata notó al rozar su mano por el vientre tenso del hombre frente sullo. Es que, el sargento no era alguien de sentimientos florecidos para con todos, sentia si, pero todo hacia dentro, todo aquel a quien queria moria en un parpadeo ¿Como confesarse? ¿Era acaso un quinciañero?. La respuesta estaba frente a el, ella quien casi todo habia perdido entre esas perdidas Eren, no tenia seguridades, era aun una adolescente camino a la adultez que nos sabia si odiarlo o no, y el no era claro, a pesar de ser el mayor no daba una satisfactoria respuesta, mareandola a Mikasa quien sabia que era como el: Segura por fuera, pero solo eso, por fuera.

_-Me atraes, me gustas ¿Que mas quieres oir? ¿Tonterias como: Casemonos? ¿Tengamos hi-_

_-Con eso basta-_ Tocando la mano que sostenia aquella mejilla dio un paso hacia atrás con sus largas botas hundiendose en el barro.

_-Eres terca, apresurada e impusilva, te he dicho miles de veces que cambies eso mocosa._

_-Lo sé y tengo mas preguntas._

_-No responderé nada mas._

_-Eso tambien lo sé._

_-Se cuanto me odias._

_-Eso...No lo sé.-_ Levi llevó las manos hacia las tiras de su equipo al escuchar esa simple frase y pasó al lado de ella intentando ignorar la suciedad que lo rodeaba.

_-En algun momento te ordenaré que respondas si me odias o no, piensa tu respuesta hasta ese entonces._

_-Si, sargento._

La lluvia continuó, mas fuerte aun convirtiendose en un diluvio, Mikasa marchó rumbo a la ducha, llena de dudas y no precisamente sobre su sargento, si no sobre sus propios sentimientos.

Rivaille luego de hacer lo mismo que su soldado se tomó un té, sentado en el asiento frente a su escritorio intentaba leer un poco para distraerse y si creyera en Dios se hubiese puesto a rezar porque mañana no enfermase, pero en vez de eso se le escapó un susurro a modo de plegaria.

_-Hasta tu respuesta...Omitiré que no solo me gustas, mocosa._

* * *

** AUTORA:**_ MigLi-Chan_

¿Reviews?, tengo hambre de ellos *rie* ¡Feliz 2015!

**NOTA: **Este es un one-shot lemon y yaoi de Diabolik Lovers titulado "Aburrimiento de una noche" RaitoxAzusa, si les gusta pasen y lean: s/10951069/1/Aburrimiento-de-una-noche


	12. Objetivo I: La Bufanda y el Sargento

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion. No se cuantos capitulos le hare...

* * *

**OBJETIV****O I: La Bufanda y el Sargento**

_"¿Que siento yo por el?"_

Sin duda esa frase habia surcado los pensamientos de nuestra protagonista desde aquel lluvioso dia y es que...¿Como no pensar en ello?, desde aquel dia en que el sargento sutil pero directo a la vez la presiono para que piense en una respuesta no le habló más, ¡Ni siquiera lo habia visto!, pero no podia simplemente ir a donde su despacho sin motivo alguno solo para verlo, aparte ¿Porque querria verlo?, quiza ya le era una costumbre y por eso la necesidad de contemplar su existencia de vez en cuando, con todo lo que ello implicaba: Su molesta obsecion por la limpieza -Se veia como un niño pequeño y molesto limpiando, pero tierno, muchas veces lo habia observado-, su caracter malhumorado -Lo hacia ver un hombre fuerte y respetable-, como se dirigia ante ella y la comprendia -Sentia que era la unica persona con la que contaba-, pero olvidaba algo importante, costando admitir que los defectos en el sargento para ella eran de cierto agrado habia uno que no: El mató a Eren_ "No, -_reflexionó_\- el lo dejó morir, que es distinto". _Las escenas de aquel fatidico dia volvian a su mente, algo ya acostumbrada a que eso suceda lo dió por normal y suspiró, _"Me salvó_", pensó de nueva cuenta _" Me parece fuerte, tierno, protector y que me comprende, siempre lo he observado pero...¿Que siento yo por el?", _volvia aquella pregunta, mientras caminaba por las oficinas de los altos rangos, debatiendose si preguntar o no por Rivaille, y es que...Hoy era un extraño dia, se sentia totalmente desnuda. Si, desnuda. Un tono carmesí casi imperceptible adornaba sus mejillas, mientras su estilizado cuerpo se bamboleaba gracilmente al ritmo de los pasos que marcaban seguridad en la limpia -obviamente- madera. Sentía algo de frio, a pesar de los treintaipico de grados que seguramente habia dentro de ese pasillo, y es que con su camisa abierta dejaba que la brisa entrara hacia su blanca piel cual porcelana que se dejaba entreveer entre los botones desabrochados. Algo faltaba. Si, su querida bufanda ya no estaba en su cuello, y decidió drasticamente dejarse algo abierta la inmaculada prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta. ¿Porque?, porque necesitaba superar, cual obstaculo debia mantener a Eren en su cabeza como un grato recuerdo y avanzar, y para eso se marcó como nuevo objetivo en su dia -como siempre hacia, objetivos- guardar la bufanda pulcra, limpia y bien doblada sobre la cama y salir al dia desnuda. Porque para ella no tener el tesoro rodeando calidamente su cuello era como no tener ropa, asi se sentia, pensando que quizas vuelva a estar vestida con la azul bufanda con las alas de la libertad que su sargento le regaló por su "accidental" cumpleaños donde nombraron a el fantasma de Eren. Pero aun era muy apresurado reemplazar una bufanda por otra, mas si se consideraba que aun no respondia la pregunta fundamental en aquel momento: "¿Que siente ella por el?".

_-Oi, Mi-mikasa...- _Susurró Jean tras de ella, quien seguia pensando una y otra vez en que rayos sentia. _"¿Es que esto no podria ser mas facil?, ¿Como con Armin_?", se hablaba internamente, como siempre que se consolaba sola en el abrigo de sus propias palabras.

_-Mikasa...- _Volteó a mirarlo, sorprendido este miro notoriamente lo que todo el mundo veria de raro en Mikasa: El brillo que dejaba la bufanda por su ausencia. Luego desvió la mirada -Mas bien bajó la mirada- hasta su escote, causandose asi mismo un leve sonrojo, la pelinegra que se percató inmediatamente trató muy a su pesar de hablarle, para desviar el mas que obvio curso de los pensamientos viriles enfrente suyo.

-_Si, dime.-_ Respondió con un deje de desinterés notorio y mirandolo seriamente.

_-Am, como tambien hoy no hay entrenamiento...¿Quis...sieras pasear conmigo, Mi, Mikasa?-_ Preguntó inseguro, haciendola recordar el motivo por el cual estaba alli: Cierto, no hubo entrenamiento por una semana exactamente, este dia era el cual haria "dos semanas y un dia" desde que no vio a Levi ¿porque?, era lo que ella queria saber, para eso primero deberia desaserse de ciertas molestias -Jean- que aunque les cayeran bien se hacian algo pesadas de llevar, procedio a ello instaurandola como una nueva mision.

_-Entrenaré sola, lo siento_\- Y no mentia tanto, no estando Levi entrenaba ella cada tarde en el jardin sin importarle mucho la mirada de los fans que clavaban sus ojos como coyotes hambrientos de entre los arbustos.

_-Pero...No estas obligada a entrenar...-_ Dijo en voz algo alta para el poco gusto de la femina, propuesto a convencerla de salir con el aunque sea una dichosa vez, teniendo en claro los sentimientos de su compañero "el caballo", solo decidio patearlo para despues.

_-Quizas otro dia, quiero estar en forma.-_ Susurró y pasó de largo sin siquiera un "adios" no queria dar mas pie a una charla mientras moria de curiosidad por saber sobre el sargento. Es que si, el era el unico que la hacia sentir curiosa, intrigada, extraña...Como aquel momento en su cuarto, ¿que pensaba hacer?, luego de las clases de Hanji no muy comodas comenzó a reflexionar...Ella una recien iniciada en la adultez iba a tener sexo con su capitan mucho mayor que ella, asi, normal, a secas _"Me habia provocado"_ susurro mentalmente. Una nueva sensacion que descubrio en ella misma gracias al el. Dejando atras al caballo, llegó a los despachos de Erwin y Hanji, uno al ladito del otro, todos en la tropa le decian "Los despachos-sama", y Sasha siempre comentaba con un puchero _"Ahi deben tener patatas de sobra para comer en sus ratos libres". _En fin, estaba decidia, iba a preguntar, pero ¿A quien?, Erwin si era algo privado por el cual el sargento no estaba no le iba a responder sinceramente, ni siquiera le mentiria, seguro le diria "Asuntos privados/oficiales" y la mandaria a volar rapidamente pero con fineza digno de un soldado de su rango a Ackerman. Hanji respondería de inmediato, y si no lo hacia le hablaba de titanes y luego soltaria ya la informacion, pero ese era un problema...Soportar discursos de titanes como "Sawney" y "Bean" y preguntas...Preguntas como _"¿Porque preguntas por el enano?" _y esas cosas...¿Tercera opcion? arriesgarse y preguntarle a ambos, iba a cubrir todos los francos posibles hasta hallar respuestas sobre el paradero de Rivaille.

Tocó la primera puerta: "_Pase_" se oyó, la voz del rubio resonaba bastante debido a su gran seguridad. Cuando entró al despacho luego de un "Con permiso" y el saludo de la tropa vio que estaba muy ocupado con unos papeles, que parecieran ser estrategias para la proxima expedicion fuera de las murallas, pero decidio no mirar mas, uno porque ya tenia otro objetivo en mente y dos porque no quedaba bien que la soldado que valia por cien hombres pispeara/espiara asuntos del capitan y sus deciciones.

_-¿Para que me requeria Ackerman?-_ Preguntó prestando solo atencion con sus oidos a la proxima respuesta de la femina.

_-Queria saber si tenia permiso para hacer una pregunta, señor-_ Con toda la formalidad de la que era capaz se dirigio a el sin sacar la mano de su pecho ni la otra de su espalda con el respetuoso saludo que ello implicaba.

_-Si, adelante-_ Respondió moviendo papeles de aqui para alla, parecia que debia elegir algo, y una minima preocupacion surcaba sus ojos celestes.

_-Bien...- _Pensando como preguntar optó por la opcion mas facil, sincera y directa, como siempre hacia ella _-¿Donde se encuentra el Sargento Rivaille?_

Una mirada fugaz se poso sobre ella por parte de su superior, pero esta volvio rapidamente hacia los papeles en su escitorio a medida que se cruzaba de piernas poniendose mas comodo de la tension que se veia crecer mas ante esos planos. _-¿Para que lo busca? - _Guardando las apariencias apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y la barbilla en sus manos.

_-Entrenar sola no es lo mismo, siento que no soy objetiva y por eso queria consultar algunas cosas con el_\- Mentira, mentira y muy mentira, no quedaba otra opcion, que iba a decir _¿"Me da curiosidad y temor que le halla sucedido algo, eso era Erwin-chan_"?, para nada.

_-Ya veo, en verdad eres muy aplicada Ackerman, pronto seras un buen sargento-_ Insinuo con una voz queda.

_"¿Pronto? ¿Buen sargento?"_ temiendo que halgo le hubiese sucedido se acerco aun mas al escritorio ya que estaba parada en medio de la sala, creyendo que la distancia era algo mas respetuoso, aun asi camino hacia el, quien al igual que Jean observo la notoria falta de bufanda.

-_Muchas gracias...-_ Hizo una pausa ante el silencio del rubio -_Y bien, ¿Donde puedo encontrar al sargento?_

_-Por ahora esta en asuntos privados, es una mision oficial asi que estaba pensando que pronto usted ayudará a los demas con su entrenamiento...-_ Aun con los papeles y despues de decir lo que claramente Mikasa previó el mayor tomó un poco de alcohol que habia a su lado en un delicado vaso de whiskey.

_-...¿Mision oficial...Algo privado, señor?...-_ Pregunto en un susurro, con la prudencia de no inmiscuirse mucho en el asunto.

_-¿Quiere Ackerman?-_ Señalando su vaso la miró -_Felicitaciones por su mayoria de edad, esa noticia fue uno de los motivos por el cual usted sucederá a Rivaille._

Mikasa negó con la cabeza, mientras pensaba que esto se ponia extraño ¿Porque no estaba Levi y el comandante hablaba tanto sobre que ella era la siguiente al mando?, era extraño, le hacia sentir un temor interno. _-No, gracias comandante-_

_-No hay de que...¿Alguna otra preocupacion, Ackerman?- "Preocupacion...Si, encaja perfecto esa palabra"._

**"¿Que siento yo por el?"**

Pensando, la morocha dejo unos minutos la habitacion en silencio, aun con su saludo lo miro e hizo una pequeña reverencia. _-Nada mas señor, muchas gracias, entrenaré hasta que el venga..._

_-Adios, puede retirarse_\- Asintiendo ambos con la cabeza la oji-plata se marchó suspirando pesadamente a medida que la puerta sonaba suave tras de si. _"A por Zoe"_ pensó, tocando la puerta de esta.

_-Si, si, ¡pasa porfavor!- _Con tono energico esta respondio, cuando la femina abrio la puerta no lo podia creer -Aunque ya deberia acostumbrarse a sus extrañesas- Hanji martilleaba sin cesar una especie de dispositivo extraño, con muchos botones y madera, no entendia nada.

_-Oh, pero Mikasa, ¿Que tal?-_ Con una sonrisa seguia martilleando cada vez mas fuerte, parecia la loca doctora de Franckenstein con bata, pelos revueltos y esos anteojos que reflejaban el jubilo nada cuerdo de sus ojos.

_-Bien, sub-comandante Hanji-_ Respondió anodadada con aquel aparato.

_-¿Despierta tu curiosidad?, mira, planeo que este bebé sea una bomba...Va, un prototito, como verás lleva pólvora dentro, y con una mecha aqui, y estos botones que hacen friccion en ella pensé que se podria encender y ...¡BLAM! ¡BLAM! ¡BLAM! -_Mikasa se asustó mas que con un titan ante el griterio repentino- _¡EXPLOTA QUE TE EXPLOTA LA BOMBA! ¡¿NO ES ACASO GENIAL?! ¡EL ULTIMO ADELANTO EN TECNOLOGIA!-_ Con una sonrisa mas que amplia se acerco a la pelinegra que intentaba acallandola entre tanto con _"puedo...?" "Srta. Hanji pued?" ¿hacerle una preg" "¿ta?", _pero no lo lograba, con un spasmo ante tanta motivacion de la contraria quien le acercaba el dispositivo-bomba.

_-Mira, el diseño no es de lo mejor, pero promete funcionar...Claro está que aun no tiene una suficiente onda expansiva debido a la cabidad que posee la madera...Si pudiera hacer que explote mucho mas fuerte...- _Sururró pensativa.

_-Si pone desbordante cantidad de pólvora, aceite en la mecha y no deja oxigeno en una cabidad de metal puede que explote mas fuerte...¿No?-_ Sugirió Mikasa quien ya se habia metido en el rollo de "juguemos a los inventores con la increible Hanji Zoe"

_-¡Valla!, la influencia de Arlet hace sus efectos, Mikasita_!- Con la felicidad de un crio dió saltitos por la desordenadisima habitacion llena de objetos de construccion y experimentos.

_"Mikasita", _pensando en lo molesto de su apodo, la nombrada de manera poco agradable para ella volvio a retomar el rumbo de su pregunta_. -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Hanji?-_ Con un poco menos de cuidado que Erwin la morocha se dirigia comodamente a su superior, y como no hacerlo con como la contraria se comportaba como una niña.

_-Con que ya te has percatado...- _Dijo con cierto aire de misterio.

_-¿A que se refiere?-_ Contraatacó la menor, mirandola fijamente.

_-El es como tu bufanda, cuando no está se nota instantaneamente, como ahora, ¿no es eso algo extraño?-_ Siguio atacando con misterio la sub-comandante que introducia la mecha con paciencia de cirujano dentro del dispositivo.

-...- Mikasa solo guardó silencio, era increible como Hanji quien parecia siempre en su mundo se daba cuenta con tanta facilidad de lo que la rodeaba, y claro, ella era como una cientifica, nada podia escapar de sus ojos, todo para ella era como un titan, digno de ser analizado. Pero simplemente se hacia la distraida, era mas de las que no hablaba mucho de sus compañeros, pero si con ellos.

_-¿Viniste para preguntar por tu Rivaille heichou, desio nee?- _Mezclando vocabularios la miró fijamente, por primera vez en todo el rato que la morocha llevaba dentro de la habitacion, olvidando su experimento.

_-Si...Buscaba entrenar con el, sola no soy...Am, objetiva-_ Juró haber buscado las mismas palabras que usó con Erwin y asi lo hizo, solo que no sonaban igual ante la castaña de lentes ya que sentia que esa mirada tras los lentes sabia lo que en ella se encontraba: Sentimientos nuevos y confusion.

_-¿Hablaste con Erwin?- _Respondió, escrutadora.

_-Si.-_ Respondió nuevamente, sincera.

_-Entonces apuesto cien porciento de mis experimentos a que no te lo dijo..._

_"Porfavor, guarda el misterio para otra ocasion", _pensó preocupada, la observaba en silencio, esperando que prosiga con la tortuosa conversacion, extrañando raramente charlar sobre la bomba, a comparacion de este drama eso era mucho mas comodo.

_-¿Tu bufanda se perdió, se rompió?_

_-¿Que?-_ Pregunto no sabiendo que tenia que ver la bufanda en esto.

_-Respondeme Mikasa-_ Susurró, como cuando una madre le habla a su hijo de un tema muy serio...Olvidando los recuerdos de su madre procedió a responder, ya que si lo hacia al menos avanzaria hacia la respuesta, o al contrario, se enredaria mas en las dudas, con Hanji cualquier cosa podia suceder.

_-Está prolijamente doblada y lavada sobre mi cama._

_-Oh, ya veo...Bueno, imagina que esa bufanda este rota, perdida por algun lugar...¿La seguirias queriendo? ¿Irias a buscarla?_

_"Pero que..."_ Mikasa pensaba con dificultad, _"Mejor llamo a Armin para que hable con ella" _pensó por un momento. Luego se puso seria, pensando en que pasaria si su bufanda estubiera rota y perdida...Y es que eso ya habia sucedido, muchas veces se habia quedado colgada en una rama en pleno campo de batalla y ella arriesgando su vida frente a un titan, solo volvió para recojerla y sentirla devuelta en su cuello. Estuvo rota, pero ella la remendó una y otra vez.

_-Claro que si, la querria, la buscaría y protejería- _Respondió con una decision de acero.

_-Bueno, debes apreciar a esa bufanda, aunque no sea la mas linda del mundo, y en dias de calor te moleste...Te sigue abrigando en el frio...¿No es asi?_

_"No entiendo a donde quiere llegar, entiendo que sea raro verme sin la bufanda pero..."_

_-Si, es asi._

_-Bueno ahora Levi es una bufanda que esta en una exploración, estaba probando a un nuevo escuadron...Pero deberia haber vuelto hace cuatro dias, con este cinco..._

_"No puede ser, ¿como? ¿Levi deberia haber regresado hace cinco dias?", _la preocupación aumentó bruscamente, sentia taquicardia, como su corazón estaba atragantado en su cuello y las piernas flaqueaban a cada segundo. _-¿Porque no lo supimos?-_ Se digno a preguntar, angustiada.

_-Era un asunto privado, una mision oficial...Este nuevo escuadron en realidad provenia de soldados elite que decidieron secretamente abandonar la Policia Militar, debido a la corrupcion en la que vivian...-_ Cambiando a una seria expresion Hanji miró las piscinas grises de la morocha, algo nubladas, algo tan inusual como que un titan sea bueno, sin contar al difunto Eren.

_-¿Cual era esa mision...En...En que consistia?-_ Con la voz entrecortada se dignó a acercarse a Hanji a no menos de cinco centimetros y tomarla fuertemente del brazo, mandando a volar todo respeto.

La castaña solo sonrió resignada, no apartandola y devuelta cual madre apoyó una mano sobre las finas ebras como noche que poseia la azabache, es que Mikasa era fuerte, si, por fuera, pero ahora se comportaba como realmente era, se notaba su desesperacion y era inevitable no consentirla con esos ojos llorosos.

_-Shinganshina, zotano de Eren_\- Aseguró sin rodeos.

_-¿Que?- _Lo habia entendido, era como una misión casi suicida, aunque sean tropas de elite no podian llegar alli facilmente...Quizas si: Cuando Eren estaba vivo, con la fuerza del titan no habrian tantos incovenientes, pero ya no estaba, no caia del asombro y consternacion.

_-Si, ya ves...La bufanda se extravió Mikasa...Levi me dijo que si llegaba a venir alguien a preguntarme, que le diga que todo estará bien, que intentó cumplir con su misión, que en tus manos la humanidad avanzará porque eres una mujer que vale por cien hombres...Aunque agregó "no te olvides loca de mierda, solo a quien venga justo aqui a preguntar, nadie mas"...- _Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Mikasa ya tenia unas gotas clamando por salir de sus hermosos ojos, y Hanji la abrazó _\- El sabia que solo tu serias capaz de venir a preguntar por el, estoy segura._

Correspondió el abrazo, aquello si que podia describir como dolor. ¿Dolor por no verlo mas, no hablarle, perderlo, no sentir mas sus labios?...¿Tendria pesadillas imaginandose mil y una formas en las que su sargento moria, sin nadie de su escuadron a su lado?, era cruel, el la habia salvado, y ahora iba directo al matadero, si es que ya no estaba alli, o halla pasado a mejor vida. _"No, el no esta muerto" "No puede, no nos podemos dar el lujo de morir_", miles de frases a las cuales no le habia prestado importancia en su momento surcaron por su mente, frases que incoscientemente dijo ella, otras que dijo el...Una lagrima amenazaba con caer por su mejilla y llegar al hombro de Hanji mientras su cabeza hablaba, incesante y tortuosa.

"_-Debo protejerlo, debo protejer a la esperanza de la humanidad, usted no es de acero, tambien se rompe ¿sabe?, por eso cuidese..."_

"_Usted dijo que proteje a quien quiere...Dijo que me cuide, no se que..."_

"_-Me pregunto si el sótano de Eren será como este..."_

_"-Pronto lo sabremos...", respondió._

"_-Gente como nosotros, debemos ser fuertes, la humanidad depende de eso...Puedo ver, en tus ojos, como tu mundo tambien se ha derrumbado, por eso Levi, te lo he contado."_

_"-No los mas fuertes pero...Los débiles disfrutan su día a día como si fuese el ultimo, no tienen vidas que salvar, obligaciones con cuales lidiar, los envidio..."_

_**"-Seria una perdida enorme para la humanidad que usted muriera, por eso siempre lo salvaria sargento...Eso es todo."**_

**MENTIRA. **

_-No te salvaria solo por eso, Levi.- _Susurró quebrada y sintiendose apartada por Hanji quien la miró fijamente.

_-Duele ¿No es asi?, cuando el se marchó de mi despacho, hizo tus mismos gestos...Nunca lo vi mas humano...Le ordenó expresamente a Erwin que no comentara nada, que aun no te ponga como suplente en el entrenamiento...Supongo que no queria alarmar..._

_-El...El fue al sótano, donde yo una vez le dije que tenia curiosidad...El...Tiene que soportar...El _\- Las palabras no le salian, ya de por si era callada, pero ahora que queria hablar, sacar frustraciones que no podia.

_-Calma, a diferencia de una bufanda Levi es fuerte, humano y puede regresar...-_ Con una calma y paciencia de madre, Hanji secó una lagrima que finalmente cedio por la fuerza de gravedad recorrer su pálida mejilla.

_-No.-_ Con una seriedad digna de un Dios, Mikasa la miró, agradecida, pero seria. _-Iré a buscarlo, ayúdame. -_Suplicante la observó a la castaña, quien no salia de su asombro, pero no quitaba que era de recursos poco convencionales.

_-¿Estas segura?, necesitarás un escuadron para ti sola._

_-Eso levantaría sospechas, Erwin no va a sacrificar mas hombres, estoy segura-_ Pensando como lo harian Armin y Erwin la morocha se dio a una idea de que casi toda la "Tropa Elite" estaría muerta, solo queria encontrar a Levi, lo demas no importaba.

_-Sola morirás Mikasa, ni una loca como yo haria tal cosa...-_ Preocupada la cientifica y sub-comandante de la Tropa de Reconocimiento la miraba, anonadada.

_-Solo necesito un mapa con la ubicación, provisiones de alimento, dos caballos, un repuesto del equipo de maniobras tridimensional y espadas, muchas espadas.-_ Aseguró la morocha, con una determinación que se igualaba a Erwin cuando decidia sus drasticas misiones en las que sabia que algo debia sacrificar.

_-Lo haré, te lo conseguiré lo mas pronto que pueda Mikasa, yo tambien extraño a ese enano...-_ Susurró con melancolia, dispuesta a colaborar por mas descabellado que esto fuese, al mirar su determinacion y dolor solo podia pensar en decir "si".

_**"Te buscaré y traeré devuelta, Levi"**_

* * *

**AUTORA: **_MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA:** Bueno creo que este fue uno de los capitulos con mas suspenso eh, esa es mi opinion al menos...Estamos cerca de saber que siente Mikasa, de ver si logra cumplir su arriesgado deseo de traer devuelta a Rivaille y saber si este esta vivo o no...¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias del siguiente capitulo?, las leere todas. Por mi parte no se si darle el final a esto en un par de capitulos mas, me apena ya que me agrada escribir, pero nada dura por siempre...En fin, disfruten su semana.

**-MIL PERDONES POR EL RETRASO-** No tenia internet...Ya tenia el capitulo escrito hace una semana y planeaba -como siempre- publicarlo este fin de semana, pero las cosas se demoraron.

Pregunta #1: ¿Les agrada ErwinXHanji?.

Pregunta #2: ¿Alguien sabe sistema de fuerzas en Fisico Quimica?, no se nada sobre la resultante nula y debo rendir XD, me ayudarian mucho.

Pregunta #3: ¿Reviews?

~Hasta a próxima~


	13. Objetivo II:El Rescate y la Bufanda Azul

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion y no se cuantos caps le hare...

**LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DE ESTE CHAPTER.**

* * *

**Objetivo II: El Rescate y la Bufanda Azul:**

_-Aquí tienes Mika...Porfavor, ten cuidado y trae devuelta al enano...Vivo._

Era ya un día, casi dos ya que eran altas horas de la noche: once de la noche intuyó Mikasa en ese momento y es que si o si debia salir de noche. Se sabia que la actividad de los titanes decendia abruptamente cuando el sol ya no estaba, momento perfecto para encaminarse fuera de las murallas, momento perfecto para que nadie mas la viera irse y momento perfecto para que nadie note que Mikasa Ackerman estaba asustada. Era humana ¿Como no iba a estarlo?, si el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad salió con una tropa de elite y no pudo volver...¿Como lo haria ella que era solo una persona que valia por cien soldados?, una locura, pero era una de esas locuras por las cuales ella derribaria cualquier temor, se trataba de su oxigeno al que iba a intentar salvar, al que creia y queria salvar vivo.

...Ahi estaba ella...Temblorosa.

No sabia como iba a hacer, pero notó una victoria ante el miedo cuando sus pies firmes aun seguian decididos a montar el caballo al costado suyo. Hanji ya habia conseguido los planos donde se hallaba el recorrido que seguia Levi, consiguió los caballos, los respuestos extra del equipo de maniobras y alimento, no bastaba nada mas, solo una pizca de esperanza y valentia que ella misma se encargaria de aportar. Luego de pensar tanto y tanto sobre su pánico interno decidió responderle a la entre alegre y preocupada Hanji, quien tenia una sonrisa de a momentos, como si algo bueno le hubiese sucedido de milagro en ese cruel mundo, y en otros solo una mueca de tristeza. Agridulce.

_-Gracias por todo, procuraré volver en una semana-_ Dijo a modo de estimacion, ella sabia que su vida podria irse y no hacerla volver, sin embargo dejo eso de lado y procedio a continuar la charla _\- ¿Como consiguió lo que le pedi?- _Preguntó por curiosidad, sabia que pensando solo se ahogaría mas, asi que optó por usar su habilidad poco desarrollada: Hablar. Hablar hasta que levanten del todo la muralla, esa maldita tortura tardaba una eternidad, una eternidad que podria ser usada para que Levi sea salvado de la boca de un titan.

_-Tengo contactos. Como sub-capitana me conocen, y no me querrian ver enojada, se y saben cuanto aterro asi que me hicieron caso sin chistar_.- Decia muy seria, con aura negra y cruzada de brazos con tono amenzante, mirando con el mismo sentimiento de molestia que su subordinada, como tediosamente la puerta de la muralla Rose se elevaba a paso de tortuga. -_Y los planos es otra historia...Jeje_

La morocha solo la miró de reojo ante la risa final, la refrescaba ese sonido, aunque sea un poco. Envidiaba la positividad y alegria que ella poseia en momentos de adversidad _"¿Tu tambien la envidias, Levi_?", pensó para luego notar el sonrojo de la castaña.

_-Bien, el mejor de los exitos, quiero que Erwin reciba una grata sorpresa cuando vuelvas...Porque volverás._

Sólo al sentirse interrumpida de sus pensamientos respondió un "_Lo haré, junto con el_", mintiendo ya que ni ella sabia el resultado. Dio una amarga sonrisa sorprendiendo a la contraria y viendo el final de aquel muro levantarse supo que era el momento de partir.

¿Como describir su sentimiento?, valla que era dificil, subida a su caballo comenzó a galopar, con el otro al lado que llevaba todo lo demás. El viento la azotaba al ritmo de la velocidad que mantenia, sabiendo que esto era distinto a una simple misión, aquella corriente de aire golpeando su piel la hacia recordar que lo que faltaba en su cuello era simbolo de que Eren faltaba en su vida, que cuando estaba con sus padres biológicos tampoco tenia una...Malos recuerdos y un "_No mueran, no mueras_" como plegaria, siempre a punto de salir de sus labios.

Decidió que no dormiría ¿Que le importaba eso?, con los nervios y temor seguro que no necesitaba ningun otro metodo de mantenerse despierta, simplemente cabalgaria constantemente, todos los dias, fijandose si hallaba rastros de algun humano a los alrededores.

Primero era todo pasto, una basta planicie verde que le hacia creer un mundo de ensueño, es que ya pasada la primer noche encima del caballo, el sol golpeaba con fuerza el verde prado.

_-Juraria que si no hubieran titanes esta seria mi utopia...- _Aseguró en un susurro.

Continuó, hasta que creyó necesario hacer un descanso, no habia comido nada, estaba bien prescindir el sueño, pero tenia que compensar la debilidad que ello causaba aunque sea con comida. Abrió una caja: Muchas latas de conserva y panes, muchos panes y patatas. No pudo evitar recordar a Sasha ¿Es que acaso habia un pacto dentro de su caja de comida tambien?, decidiendo vivir con sus sentimientos a flor de piel; sonrió y comenzó a comer, calculando la racion que le correspondia por no haber cenado la noche anterior ni almorzado.

_-Estoy tan sola...Ni un titan a la vista, ni un solo sonido...- _Pensaba en voz alta, sabia que muchas oportunidades como esa no se presentaban, quiza Dios si existia y en ese momento decidió trabajar dandole un respiro, un ultimo aliento. Terminó de comer y volvió al ruedo, galopando muchos kilómetros mas revisó el "mapa", si es que a eso se le puede llamar mapa: Era un trozo de papel con lineas, que indicaban las distancias y sentidos por donde debia ir, solo eso, pero asi les habian enseñado a guiarse. Ya llegando casi al bosque se cruzó con el primer titan.

_-Un anormal de cuatro metros...-_ Susurró con indiferencia, descubriendo que el miedo que sentia no se lo proporcionaba aquella masa de carne gigante, era otra cosa, y aun no iba a admitirla.

Sin mas hizo lo que debia hacer, lo que hacia por talento puro. Tomó las cuchillas con fuerza y saltó del caballo afianzandose a los hombros del titan con el equipo de maniobras, el salto la impulsó directo a la nuca de este y fin; cortó su nuca perfectamente intentando no dañar la espada. El echo de tener repuestos no queria decir que las desperdiciara, mientras usara la misma para mas ataques, mejor. Volvió al pobre animal, el cual debia cargar peso y corria riesgo de ser aplastado en batalla pasando así unas horas mas en la cuales ya habia entrado al bosque, alli no corria tanto riesgo ya que los arboles presentes en el lugar la protegian mas, haciendole falcil moverse con su equipo.

No habia que olvidar que ella salió primera en las puntuaciones.

Ella era fuerte.

Ella pasó muchos obstaculos.

Eso recordaba para mantenerse firme: Puntuaciones, fuerza, experiencias. Habia que mentalizarse psicologicamente para mandarse sola a la desgracia, solo por salvar a un hombre, un hombre al cual le prometió que se cuidaria y lo cuidaría, a cambio de que el tambien lo haga, alguien que a su manera la apoyó en su duelo, alguien atento que escuchó y comprendio al saber su trágico pasado...Eran muchas cosas, muchos meses pasados a su lado y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle...

Decirle que no lo odiaba.

_-...No te odio, lo juro, lo juro Levi..._

Queria llorar, no se reconocia a si misma y ya era otra noche sin dormir, los recuerdos la mitigaban, haciendole notar que tuvo rencor hacia alguien de buen corazon, que fue estúpida para valorar al sargento cuando estaba el de seguro en su peor momento, que las pesadillas no solo sucedian dormida si no que tambien despierta como ahora, con la espera...El caballo ya no soportaba, necesitaba descansar, haciendo caso omiso a Mikasa quien si fuera por ella seguiria hasta el fin de los tiempos. Asi que no tuvo otra opción; aprovechando que estaba en el bosque ató los dos caballos a un arbol y lo trepó quedando en una resistente rama a la cual se ató ella misma para no caer y con una espada en la mano montó guardia hasta que los animales descansaran y pastaran lo suficiente.

Pero falló.

**"¿Porque no pude...?"**

**"No pudiste"**

**"¿Porque no pude salvarte?"**

**"Es ahora TU culpa"**

**"Es el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" **

**"¿no?" **

**"¡¿porque entonces solo ha muerto?!"**

**"...Cierto...Ya no está."**

**"No lo volveré a ver"**

**"Nunca"**

**"Levi..."**

**"¡Levi!, ¡Levi, ¡No te vallas!"**

_-¡LEVI!- _Gritó casi sin aire, sarandeandose en el aire al caer hacia un costado de la rama, sintiendo como la cuerda la retenia de la caida libre abrió como platos sus ojos orientales y quedaban mirando el suelo donde ella podria ahora estar quebrada pero solo estaba la espada retosando. Despertar así con vertigo ante tal altura era empezar con el pie izquierdo.

_-Ahora tengo pesadillas con Levi...-_ Era lo que le faltaba, quedó dormida y su subconciente la traicionaba, haciendole creer sus peores miedos. Y ahi cayò en cuenta. Ese miedo que sentía era la posibilidad de solo hallar a un capitan muerto. El mundo no era el unico cruel, su cerebro tambien.

Sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás en su decicion de rescatar a un vivo o a un inerte cuerpo decidió volver a acomodarse, con el molesto sol indicandole que era hora de continuar, que la realidad la llamaba. Miró hacia el lado contrario al que cayó, los caballos estaban ahí aun, pero al mirar hacia un costado de ellos, casi detras del arbol notó unos enormes pies.

-Mierda...Mierda, mierda, mierda.- En voz alta iba jalando de la cuerda con la que ella misma forjó su propia posibilidad de muerte. Se salvó de una caida pero quedó atrapada, el nudo era muy fuerte.

-¿Que hago?- Miró a todas las direcciones, como si eso pudiese ayudarla, claro que no. Maldijo una y mil veces a todo lo existente por no habersele ocurrido la idea de tener puesto el equipo, es que...Pensó que eso solo le generaría peso para caer al suelo.

El titan por su parte la observaba, detenidamente, cuando creyó ver lo suficiente a su nuevo juguete fue extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, con toda la tranquilidad que la ojiplata no era capaz de conseguir en aquel momento.

-Moriré, moriré y no podré recordar a Eren, no podré encontrar a Levi, no..Hablaré nunca mas con Armin...

Su ritmo cardiaco habia aumentado notoriamente, decidío tomar la cuerda con sus manos y tirar con una fuerza bestial, tanto tiró de ella que se rompió y la fuerza por rebote la hizo caer, salvandose de la mano que solo estaba a unos centimetros de tomar su cuerpo que a comparacion de esa mole era la fragilidad misma.

Corrió con espada nuevamente en mano unos pasos hacia los caballos, los cuales intranquilos y tambien retenidos por una soga corrian de un lado al otro histéricos. No le tomo ya tanto trabajo ponerse el equipo y correr tras el titan para poder salvarse nuevamente con un buen corte en su nuca.

-Tch, mierda.- Bociferó igual que su sargento, con agitación y alivio. No esperó mas, volvió a su caballo luego de desatarlo, pensando en como se habrá sentido el pobre bicho atado al igual que ella...Ahora lo comprendia al desgraciado.

-Desapareció por dos semanas...Ya dos semanas y tres dias...Deberia haber vuelto hace cuatro dias o tres...Mmm, debo suponer que toma una semana o seis dias aproximadamente llegar a shinganshina, entonces, ¿En que parte del trayecto se quedó?

La cosas eran extrañas, en el mapa realizaba el recorrido sin problemas, ya habiendo pasado tres dias desde su partida con el objetivo de encontrar a Levi y aun administraba bien las reservas de alimento, contenia bien a los caballos y solo rompió dos espadas de las muchas que tenia, ahora volvería a pasar por el prado lo cual ya estaba haciendo. Miraba los planos y con la otra mano tomaba las riendas del caballo. En plena planicie, de repente, algo subito le recordó a su padre preguntandose ¿Porque recuerdo esto ahora?, pero no hallaba las respuestas, no le dolia recordarlo, se sentia extraño y inquietante que ese lugar le hiciera recordar tanto a su pariente mas cercano, parecia que cada extencion de tierra le contaba una nueva historia de su infancia.

Frenó. Los caballos clavaron sus pezuñas en la tierra con fuerza.

De repente un silencio se hizo en su mente y como un instinto natural miró hacia un costado, no cualquier costado, un punto en especifico, directo a las pequeñas montañas que trazaban la linea del horizonte.

Y no lo podia creer.

Alli estaba su casa.

Parecia un grato espejismo. Como en un desierto, deuvelta la utopia, el oasis.

_-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-_ Gritó euforica, temblando entre dolor y una extraña alegría, como si ese fuera el refugio y ella una niña que va a ocultarse en su habitacion de los monstruos malos que aparecen en los cuentos de terror para pequeños.

Sarandeó rapidamente las riendas, dandole paso libre al caballo para que corra en todo su esplendor, sin contener la velocidad, ya que cuando la contenia era para ver si en alguna de esas casualidades veia a Levi por el camino. Volvió a frenar por vez numero perdido en el dia a solo unos metros de la humilde casa y se bajó de un salto rápido, corriendo la escasa distancia que la alejaba de la puerta.

Y no pudo mas, apenas vio la madera que la separaba del interior del que alguna vez fue su hogar simplemente se derrumbó, el pechó freno por completo, el aire le pesaba en el cuerpo, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se echó a llorar, con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro.

_-Si solo estuvieran aqui para apoyarme, que me abrazen, ser una niña normal ¡¿Porque recibi tal castigo?!_

Era la hora de llorar de verdad, de niña solo derramó algunas lagrimas, pero lo que realmente queria hacer era llorar, sin que alguna persona vea su debilidad, no importaba si los gritos desesperados que afloraban de su garganta atraian a los titanes, lo solucionaría pronto. Solo...Queria llorar en paz, hacer el duelo, una catarsis pospuesta por años, años de dolor en los que Eren supo hacerla olvidar sus deseos de soltar sus tristes sentimientos.

Pero nada de eso importó a los diez minutos, un ruido se oyó.

No era un titan.

No era en el prado.

Dentro de su casa.

_"He de volverme loca por completo...Venga, ¿ruidos en mi casa?", _pensó eceptica. Nadie podria habitar alli, no con los titanes abarcando ya ese area en el cual por recorrerlo a paso lento tuvo que acabar con siete de ellos, agotando un tanto considerable de sus fuerzas.

Decidió entrar.

Se levantó del duro y gastado suelo de roca sacudiendose las blancas rodillas que proporcionaba su pantalon. Abrió lentamente la puerta que rechinaba ante las bisagras desvencijadas las cuales prometian que pronto esa misma puerta iba a caer. Dió un suave paso timido, de esos que nunca dió en su vida, vió todo lo que se podia esperar de una casa abandonada por años: Todo sucio, polvo, telarañas, cosas caidas, etc. No le dió importancia cerrando la puerta tras de si con una suavidad de seda, para que el "intruso" no se percatara de su presencia, siguió caminando, miró el techo, las paredes. Recordó que en el prado su padre cazaba, tambien como la madre donde justo estaba ella le enseñaba a cocer...Tocó la madera de suabe caoba que conformaba la mesa de la cocina, impregnandose de la tierra que esta poseia siguió avanzando, cuando miró el suelo pudo divisar una roja, una sola roja gota de sangre, la cual, por su experiencia se veia reciente.

_-Definitivamente hay un humano aqui, un titan no cabe y si lo hiciese eso ya se estaria evaporando..._

Procurando hablar en voz muy baja corrió de a puntas de pie hacia la gota, alarmandose con lo que siguió despues de unos metros hasta su vista: Un GRAN charco de sangre seca derramado en casi linea recta por el suelo, mientras al lado de este habia muchas gotas en ilera, frescas rumbo a solo una habitacion.

El miedo que habia logrado calmar centrandose en su objetivo de encontrar a Levi habia vuelto, aquel sentimiento de paz temporal se habia ido borrando todo rastro de el. Respiró profundamente y tomó una espada en cada mano, no pudiendo evitar hacer ruido al desembainarlas. Esta vez caminó a paso firme y vió la perilla de la puerta a la cual guiaba la sangre con aun mas de ese liquido, maldiciendo nuevamente como pocas veces en su niñes pero como muchas veces en su ultima semana giró el picaporte de la entrada y la abrió abruptamente, poniendose en posicion de defensa con los sables.

_-¡VETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Escuchó el grito hiriente en sus oidos, impactandola de imprevisto, tan fuerte el grito que el sentido caracteristico de la voz no estaba, no podia detectar la identidad del emisor alli presente.

Un grito, un empujón, dos espadas mas se cruzaban y chocaban las sullas, el peso del cuerpo contrario recaia sobre ella en una lucha de cortarla.

Su oponente no lo iba a lograr.

Ahi lo notó.

Las espadas del adversario.

Equipo de maniobras tridimensional.

Exaltada intentó a medida que retenía el ataque ver la cara del susodicho, pero tenia la capucha de la verde capa puesto, miró hacia abajo, caia sangre de aquel cuerpo. Usó toda su fuerza disponible: aquella que tantas veces le alabaron, y arrojó a la persona contra su cama, notando que estaba luchando en su propia habitación. El shock fue muy grande, vió al lado de aquel ser caido a un hombre tendido sobre el opaco y agrietado suelo de madera, a un hombre descompuesto de hace como una semana, olia horriblemente con tal estado de putrefaccion, y los insectos no se hacian esperar, rodeandolo, mientras que la sangre seca lo rodeaba, levantó su vista hacia la pared, no queria seguir viendo, estaba muy pulcra.

_-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, VETE, VETE, MIERDA...VETE!_

Asustada volteó a ver al hombre. Ya podia detectar que un hombre le gritaba, ahora ella pudo mantener la calma por unos microsegundos.

-Levi

Dijo simplemente, corto, un nombre que la alivió por instante y medio, porque el estado en el que estaba su capitan le hacia creer que quiza se equivocaba de persona ¿Es el?, queria sentirse aliviada, correr y abrazarlo, podria decir que hasta mimarlo y decirle que nunca mas lo dejaria ir a misiones como estas solo, que lo cuidaria mejor, lo mucho que lo extrañó. Queria decirle las muchas cualidades que notó en el cuando se ausentó aunque eso le cueste el orgullo, que la adversidad le ayudó a descubrir cuanto lo valoraba y tambien queria disculparse por haberle tenido rencor tanto tiempo.

_**"Vete, vete...Vete...Vete...Ya estan todos muertos..."**_

Pero no podia hacerlo.

El hombre frente a ella, en su cuarto queria que se fuera.

_-Soy Mikasa, Mikasa Ackerman, Levi, soy yo..._

_-¡SOLO VETE MALDITA FANTASMA, VETE!_

No estaba en sus cabales, miraba perdido para todas partes, no se detuvo a observarla a ella, ni siquiera cuando la atacó, solo fue puro instinto que halla acertado justo en sus espadas.

_-Pero, me has atacado, a mi un cuerpo existente, Levi, soy la...Soy la mocosa...Soy yo, Mika..._

Recurria a recuerdos, hablando por hablar despesperandamente, el estado de trance de su capitan la atemorizaba, temblaba buscando hacerlo reaccionar.

_-No, no, no, no, no, no y no, no conozco ninguna mo...cosanoseque, no ¡VETE!_

Respiraba entre cortado, ahora sostenia la sangre que caia por su herida, era en su hombro, esto alarmó aun mas a la pelinegra que veia cuanta sangre se derramaba casi de a litros.

-_Dejame ayudarte...-_ Susurró poniendo como prioridad su salud, aunque de la mental aun no podía encargarse. Se arrodilló ante el e intentó tocar su hombro, pero este la golpeó desprevenida de una patada, mandandola a chocar contra la pared.

_-¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡¿A QUIEN MAS QUERES?! ¡TODOS YA ESTAN MUERTOS, COMO QUERIAS! ¡COMO QUERIAS!_

_-Le..Le-levi yo no queria esto, escuchame, oye mi voz...-_ Hablaba con voz tenue, suave, era el miedo, las ganas de no hacerlo enojar mas, el echo de que no creia lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Frank, Frank dile algo, tu...Tu puedes echar a esta mujer de aquí, echala, no te contengas ¡MÁTALA!_

Levi solo se concentraba en tocar su herida, expandiendola mas mientras movia de un lado al otro el hombro del cadaver a su lado, el cual innerte sobre el suelo dejaba mostrar su rostro ante el movimiento, poseyendo una exprecion de horror, su muerte de seguro fue inesperada.

_-Levi, Levi oyeme, esta muerto...El-_

_-¡CÁLLATE PERRA! Lo traje aqui porque esta vivo, limpié el lugar por el, fui y volvi de la cocina pero el no quizo comer lo poco que habia...No quizo ¡PORQUE TU ESTAS AQUI!_

_-¡BASTA!-_ Gritó Mikasa con lagrímas en los ojos, llorando de manera deplorable e...Ira.

_-¡Soy de la maldita tropa de Reconocimiento y ya mismo te vienes conmigo, capitan levi!_

_-¿Capitan?...- _Preguntó mas sumiso, ante el grito temerario proporcionado por la femina, ya alterada y con mirada asesina helaba la sangre al hombre. -_Yo no soy ningun capitan, la tropa de Reconocimiento tanto como la Militar esta muerta, todos murieron, solo quedamos Frank y yo...Si, solo nosotros, estamos sobreviviendo, tu interfieres, si...Tu quieres llevarnos a la muerte pero no lo lograras porque la muerte, exacto, la muerte...¡no NOS VENCERÁ!_

Se levantó de el suelo y se alejó de aquella pared que le hizo doler la espalda, mirando como el siempre sereno hombre que conoció se fue a la mierda. Fue un fracaso, le dolia y causaba impotencia la demencia de Rivaille ¿Que haria ahora?

_-Lucha, levantate, lucha contra mi, la muerte en este cruel mundo...-_ Hizo resonar en Levi con una voz seria y de ultratumba, haciendo que este pegue un salto de temor.

_-Ya me he llevado a tu amigo, sigues tu._

Jugando al papel de la muerte por obligacion mas que nada, lo concientizó de que el amigo ya habia pasado a mejor vida, el unico hombre vivo en aquella habitación se echó a llorar, Mikasa solo se sorprendió al principio, luego se sentó frente a el hasta que se calmase.

_-Vamonos...No tienes nada que hacer entre los muertos.- _Pronunció a modo de ultimatum, para llevarselo devuelta y que alguien lo atienda por fin.

-No.

Ackerman estaba pensativa...¿Como pudo suceder esto?, lo mas logico era pensar en ese cuarto de locura que el ser frente a ella vió morir a todos de una forma cruel bajo su mando...A todos, y a quien salvó hasta esa habitación tambien. Eso es mas que suficiente para dar pie a la alucinacion.

_-¿Porque?-_ Preguntó simulando calma.

_-Esta habitacion es limpia, me gusta, me agrada...La amo._

_-¿La amas?- _Preguntó de nueva cuenta, un vacio en el estómago le punzaba, el corazon se le estrujaba y la actuacion se desvanecía, viendo que el al no gritar hablaba de amor hacia la que fue su habitacion.

_-Si, mucho._

_-Hay una igual para donde yo voy, vamos._

La miró fijamente, al fin en esa media hora entre pausas, gritos, el muerto y llanto. Era ira, temor, extravio y desesperanza fundidas en gris, ardiendo en su mirada.

_-¿Limpia?_

_-Impecable._

Ambos se pararon de aquel lugar con espadas en mano. Mikasa dejó el umbral de la puerta, el la siguíó, ella simplemente recordó y se dió vuelta, tomandolo del hombro herido para evaluarlo medicamente. Pero el no accionó de la manera que esperaba.

_-¡TRAIDORA! ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! ¡PLANEABAS MATARME DESDE UN COMIENZO!_

Y la atacó, comenzó a mover su espada al azar, como si hubiese olvidado como usar un arma de ese calibre. Ella lo esquivaba, se podria decir que uno ante un experto esquiva facil, pero este no era el caso, el no dejaba de dar estocadas en tiempo rapido una y otra vez, haciendole pequeños cortes a la ropa de Ackerman, para luego apuñalarle la pierna derecha.

No habia vuelta atrás, hizo uso de la espada para defensa propia, y luego sin querer en acto reflejo atacó a su capitan, frenando el filo justo en su cuello, paralizandolo.

_-Quietito, soy la muerte y si desobedeces olvidate del cuarto, y de tu vida._

No omitió mas palabras, quedaron en silencio mirandose, gris plata y gris profundo chocaban, analizandose, pensando, uno con una mirada extraviada y la otra...Era como si hubiese perdido la forma humana de mirar a alguien.

Se marcharon.

Mikasa dividió la carga del caballo de repuesto entre los dos y se lo cedió a Levi.

Partieron rumbo a las murallas bajo la guia de Ackerman, la unica consciente de entender el mapa.

Era un peligro dejarle a levi uno de los caballos, pero inevitablemente ella no podia llevarlo con su pierna en tales condiciones, y el cabalgaba lento, debido al mal estado de su hombro que no dejo curar por lo que segun era ella: "La muerte, Mikasa Ackerman". Ninguno hablaba. Y por primera vez la protagonista supo lo que era la incomodidad con Levi, algo que nunca habia tenido, siempre sus silencios eran calidos, comprensivos. La situacion no podria ser aun peor, heridos, uno en estado de locura psicotica, la mujer trastornada, en shock y decepcionada...Si, decepcionada, ella esperaba un reecuentro feliz, no esto.

Y si...Podia ser peor.

Un titan de 14 metros, ni mas ni menos tomó justo a Mikasa entre sus manos, en un parpadeo, se la estaba llevando a la boca. Ella no pudo ni sentir miedo de tan rapido que sucedió todo ¿Como podia ser esto posible?, simplemente apareció de la nada cual titan colosal.

_"¿Y Levi?", _se preguntó, queria que el este a salvo aun en su situacion de riesgo. Juraria que iba a reir, si, a reir casi en la boca de un titan, levi huia en su caballo, dejando a Mikasa ser deborada, irónico del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad.

_"¿Asi voy a morir?"_

_"Cobarde..."_

_"No pude cuidarte."_

_"Meresco esto, supongo"_

_"...Per...Don, Levi"_

Suspiró, inhaló aire, pensando que se rendiria igual que aquella vez que Eren se habia convertido en titan salvadola.

Pero no.

Ella iba a gritar con fuerzas, aun tenia oportunidad de salvar a Levi de su locura, pero para eso primero ella debia vivir, y llevarlo rumbo a casa.

_-¡AYUDA, LEVI, AYUDA!- _Grito por y con su vida, dando su ultimo aliento.

Y despues todo se hizo negro, no quedaba color.

¿Donde estaba?

"¿Mori?"

_**-Oi, Oi...**_

Sentia como al ritmo de la quebrada voz unas palmadas pequeñas hacian espasmos en sus mejillas.

_**-Oye, porfavor escúchame...**_

Abrió los ojos, chocando con la mirada perdida del contrario, quien se expresaba preocupado, pero la sostenia en brazos, recostada en su regazo con cierta timidez, aun no la reconocia.

_-¿Estamos bien?-_ Preguntó incorporandose rapidamente, provocandose un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_-Yo...Yo corri lo mas que pude, y use esta cosa_\- Señaló al equipo de maniobras -_Y corté su nuca...Tu, tu solo caiste de cabeza al suelo, tch, te desmayaste antes de verme volver..._

_-..Ah...- _Se levantó del suelo, entendiendo porque tanto dolor, luego revisó su cuerpo: Ninguna mordida, solo la pierna herida de antes.

Rivaille se tocaba el hombro, ella supuso que al hacer tales maniobras le dolia ahora al menos tres veces mas que antes.

_-Dejame, porfavor, ayudarte-_ Dijo casi en un súplico y con pausas.

El solo se quedó parado. Lo curó como pudo agradeciendole a los dioses el progreso y volvieron a partir.

Ya habian pasado dos dias, comian, se encontraban con titanes en el camino, ella abatia a la mayoria ya que el tenia algunos ataques mas leves de locura entre tanto, mas el temor aun vivo e impreso al ver a cada uno de estos gigantes.

Y asi pasaron otros tres dias...Vieron la muralla, elevada majestuosamente hacia el cielo. Su jaula, su hogar, el descanso de los guerreros.

-¿_Aqui esta ese cuarto?- _Rompió silencio de media semana el morocho de menor estatura.

_-Si...- _Le susurró la mujer que ahora solo valia por una mujer, de cuan destrozada se encontraba.

_-¿Esta alli la bufanda?_

Ella solo lo miró, aturdida desde el caballo lastimado tanto como el de el, mientras la puerta del muro rose se abria.

_-Solo recuerdo que...Te falta una bufanda, cuando tienes dos: Una roja y una azul._

Sonrió amargamente y bajandose de su caballo avanzó lentamente a pie, con su pierna mal herida que la hacia cojear.

El trataba de alcanzarla, pero algo le dolía y no era su hombro sino interno, algo le impedia recordarla del todo, ella volteó a mirarlo, moviendo sus labios en una simple y corta frase.

Cuatro palabras.

_-Amo la bufanda azul._

* * *

**AUTORA: **_MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA: **ESTO ES VERDADERO DRAMAAAAH~~¡ okno NO ME MATEN porfavor, PROMETO RECOMPENSAR...RECIEN termino de escribir el capitulo...Iba a hacer reconciliacion cursi, pero quise un giro distinto, soy innovadoramente innovadora (?), no me puteen y acá en Argentina son 05:57 AM..Nada, esta vez no obligo reviews porque se que me pase de linea, pero como es mi fic...Me quité las ganas XDD, aparte les deje ese _"Amo la bufanda azul."..._Osea_...LA AMA._

**NOTA EXTRA: **Pos hice un fanfic donde esta como Hanji consiguió los planos...Erwin x Hanji, es lemon y se llama "Estrategias y Experimentos: Amor", esta en mi perfil, espero les guste esta OTP y disfruten leyendo.

**ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CHAPTER** (Para que no dejen de leerme creyendo que es todo drama)**: **Muchos retos hacia Mika y Levi debido a lo sucedido, Mikasa luchará por recuperar a la bufanda azul (entiendan mi metafora), y momentos decisivos vendrán...Estecen quietecitos y atentos al siguiente chapter (?).

Perdon de nueva cuenta.

Sayo~


	14. Somos Humanos

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS: **Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA: **No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...

**SI QUIEREN SALTEENSE LAS NOTAS FINALES ECEPTO ACKERMAN-CHAN **(Abajo nombrada en negrita)**. LEAN MI PREGUNTA ESO SI**. (no es una orden, aolo sugiero)

* * *

**Somos Humanos:**

_-Es...¡ENORME!_

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Se habia levantado la fuerte puerta del muro Rose y Mikasa solo queria sentir alivio de ya haber traido a su sargento, pero no podia. Por su parte Rivaille comenzó a mirar a su rescatista de arriba a abajo, notando como esta estaba a punto de caer cada cinco minutos a causa de la herida en su pierna. Aun asi no pedia ayuda. Le resultaba normal que ella sea necia y no admitiera publicamente su debilidad, es mas, le parecio extraño que le pidiera ayuda a el para salvarla de un titan.

_-Tch, deja de dar ese espectáculo tan lamentable...- _Dijo en voz alta a la fémina quien sólo se volteo a verlo un momento, para luego sorprenderse: Levi tomó a Mikasa en brazos y las riendas de los caballos, ante las miradas atentas de los soldados que se encontraban montando guardia en los cañones ubicados sobre el muro y los que estaban en el suelo con el equipo de maniobras. A esos mismos soldados que, muy estrictamente por Hanji se les ordenó que mantengan en secreto la llegada del soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad y la que valia por cien hombres.

Todo iba bien, relativamente.

Pero la figura de un rubio amenazante surgió de entre el ocaso.

Rivaille solo lo ignoró, desconocia a todos los que alli estaban asi que no tenia caso intentar identificar rostros en vano, sin embargo sintió como Mikasa al verlo se sobresaltó en sus brazos y se bajó de el rapidamente, soportando el dolor en su muslo al sentir el impacto que se propagó sobre este en contacto con el suelo. Siguieron caminando rumbo al capitan de la Tropa de Reconocimiento, Levi pudo notar que tenia las alas de la libertad, lo unico que el recordaba: el simbolo que ambos vestian, y era alto, una jodida altura que le molestaba. Cuando ya llegaron ante el pudo mirarlo con detenimiento y detalle: Ojos claros, rubio...Le pareció más que conocido debido a su cabello, entonces solo recordó que esa persona frente a el poseia una posicion mas alta que el en la tropa. Ambos menores hicieron el saludo correspondiente ante el serio hombre frente a ellos.

_-Los quiero en menos de quince minutos en mi despacho.- _Y así el rubio dió un paso fugaz y de sentencia con su oración, subiendose a su caballo marchó rumbo al punto de encuencuentro y posible escarmiento, mejor dicho mas que obvio escarmiento.

_-Vamos sargento_.- Susurró la morocha.

_-¿Quien rayos es el?, no soy un pedazo de carne que esperan en quince minutos a su plato._

-_Lo sé, pero es el comandante, y a mi no se me tenia permitido ir por usted, es por eso que debemos ir._

Ante la información que le brindaba la otra, el solo se limitó a callar y seguirla, despues de todo no sabia mucho sobre las calles del pueblo. Miró todo lo que podia, para tomar nota mental del lugar, no valla a ser que un dia lo manden por ahi solo y se pierda, ridiculo, tendria que hacer como los niños y que la gente aplauda a su alrededor diciendo "enano perdido, enano perdido", hasta que alguien conocido lo ubique.

_-¿Recuerdas algo?-_ Preguntó timidamente su compañera al notar como el miraba todo a su alrededor, pensó que quiza miraba asi porque le resultaba conocido el lugar. El negó con la cabeza y miró el cielo, algo melancólico por sus borrosos recuerdos.

_-Cuando lo haga te lo diré a ti primera, deja de molestar._

_-Eso espero._

Ya habian llegado al cuartel, adoloridos pero llegaron. Todo seguia igual, pero para Mikasa todo deberia haber cambiado, porque para ellos pasaron siglos, pasó la eternidad alli afuera, fue consciente del miedo, de sus sentimientos hacia el hombre a su lado y como paso a paso ese mismo hombre estaba junto a ella, quiza involuntariamente, ayudandola a superar duras etapas: La muerte de su hermano, el no conocerce a ella misma y ahora esto, aunque se podria decir que en este caso ella lo ayudaba a el y valla que con gusto.

_-¿Vas a seguir contando moscas?, nos llamaron en quince minutos._

Y eso nunca se perdería.

Su mal humor.

Notando como el Levi cascarrabias tomaba devuelta el mando de su mente y volvia exitosamente -"_Supongo que hay cosas esenciales que nunca se pierden_", pensó-, salió de su ensueño, llegando al pasillo de "Los despachos-sama", viendo como podrian ser los miles de posibles retos que iba si o si a afrontar. Tocó la puerta y nadie atendió por unos minutos, volvió a tocar y escuchó ruidos adentro del despacho.

_-Tch, pasa de una buena vez, no va a atender ¿Crees que esta de humor para eso?_

_-¿Acaso recuerdas que no te halla atendido alguna vez?, quizá solo no esuchó y debemos pedir permiso._

_-No recuerdo, pero mi intuición dice que está lo suficientemente enojado para nisiquiera dirigirnos un "pasen", y lo que si recuerdo es que contar con caballos, equipos de maniobras, raciones de comida y demas sin permiso es considerado hurto de pertenencias hacia la Tropa, por ende hacia la población ¿Acaso tengo que explicarte esto siendo tu la cuerda en este momento?_

_-Olvida cosas pero ahora debemos confiar en "Su intuicion suprema" ¿No?_

_-¿Que insinuas?, ¿Olvidas quien es el sargento aqui?_

_-Ah, y ahora hace uso de su posicion ¿No?_

_-Claro, para tu desgracia hay cosas que aun no se me fueron, como mi puesto mocosa._

_-¿Mocosa?_

_-Si eres una mocosa, cuanto tienes ¿dieciocho, diecinueve años?_

_-Dieciocho y para su informacion usted mismo me regaló la bufanda azul por mi cumpleaños._

Y quedó en silencio, le había ganado la batalla porque claramente recordó escenas de ese momento, escenas rapidas, el bosque, fragmentos de su charla y como en el dia que ahora se situaba ella dijo que amaba esa bufanda. No mentia. Pero la guerra el la iba a ganar.

_-¡Entren de una buena vez!- _Gritó Erwin desde adentro, sorprendiendo internamente a la ojiplata quien al igual que Levi mantenian sus frias expreciones intactas, al parecer eso tambien lo habian recuperado a pesar de la agotadora expedicion y la amnesia de uno de los miembros.

Abrió la puerta y Hanji ya estaba ahí, sintió un poco de pesar, ella la ayudó y ahora pagaria consecuencias, si es que ya no lo hizo. Su rostro no dejaba nada a la imaginacion y podria notarse facilmente que ya recibió una buena reganina por parte del comandante.

_-¿Se puede saber en que estaba pensando usted Mikasa Ackerman para irse sin permiso y llevarse importantes suministros bajo la ayuda de la temporalmente relevada a cabo sub-comandante Hanji Zoe?_-

La pregunta fue larga, la procesó un buen rato ante los ojos de impaciencia que poseia el rubio frente sullo, parado del asiento y detras del escritorio. ¿Relevada?. O, no, ella no merecia eso.

_-La sub-comantante no merece tal-_

_-Ackerman no me dira usted que merece o no mi subordinada, usted deberia bien saber que lo que hizo se lo llama "Desertar" y "Huir"_ _y "hurto de insumos", ¿Sabe lo que es eso?, para usted una mujer con altas calificaciones y habilidades esto es una decepcion._

_-Salvé, en teoria, una vida.- _Aseguró luego de haber sido interrumpida por Erwin. _-Y la señorita Hanji tambien lo hizo, al prestarme su fuerza._

El comandante suspiró, Hanji solo se mantenia seria como pocas veces pensando que las ultimas noches y buenos momentos que frecuentó con el se habian ido a la reverenda mierda.

_-No me arrepiento. -Dijo la castaña. -Dígame comandante..._

Erwin solo se quedó mirandola como estaba: seria y tratandolo de usted, era insólito. En silencio la insitó a proseguir con su dialogo, al menos ella tenia mas beneficios que los demas siendo escuchada.

_-¿No es acaso de humano intentar ayudar a otro, salvar su vida, mas a un compañero?, es regla basica de nuestra naturaleza, y si usted no quiere aceptarlo entonces no me importa que me releve, no voy a discutir con mi necio superior.- _Inquirió dejando cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, hasta Levi que no la recordaba estaba sorprendido sin saber el porque.

_-Mas respeto, Hanji...-_ Susurró con pesar, no le gustaba, le dolia que lo trate de tal manera, mas cuando supuestamente el debería ser el enfadado.

_-Y tu, Rivaille ¿Porque no has vuelto?, te veo en mas que en perfectas condiciones para regresar solo, sin necesidad de sacrificar a otro fuerte soldado...¿En que estabas pensando?, por tu culpa e irresponsabilidad podria haber muerto Ackerman, tu subordinada._

Hanji ya lo habia notado. Años de estar con el enano.

-Comandante, el no nos reconoce.

Y Levi la observó, Mikasa miró el suelo, aun haciendo el saludo, Erwin solo quedo analizando.

_-No acepto sucios trucos de victimizacion para que no los castigue, deberias conocerme._

_-Tiene razon esa tal Hanji, ni siquiera sabia que usted existia hasta que lo vi, solo reconoci su llamativo peinado al estilo peluca..._

Hanji rió por lo bajo, como una niña evitando ser descubierta. Mikasa se sentia contagiada de aquella risa, pero ya sabemos como es, no hizo ni una mueca.

_-¡JAJAJA!, no puedo contenerme mas, ¡Tu peluquin! jajajajaja_

_-¡HANJI!-_ Gritó euforico su superior, pero ella no callaba.

_-Vamos, debes de notar que habla totalmente enserio, es un enano raro pero nunca supo mentir, y nunca te ha faltado asi el respeto jajajajja, oh, muy buen chiste Levi, ¡muy bueno!_

_-Tch, no le veo lo cómico ¿Que tan loca estas para reirte siendo relevada, cuatro ojos?_

Hanji sonrió, valió la pena hurtar, abusar del poder, traicion y hacer desertar a una subordinada -esos eran sus cargos-, solo por tener a Levi en carne y hueso, su amigo.

_-Si me permite unas palabras breves, señor_\- Mikasa solo pensó que el ambiente se hacia mas espeso, pesandole en los pulmones, debia actuar ahora que tenia la oportunidad de argumentacion.

_-Prosiga._

_-Cuando lo hallé, en mi antiguo Hogar ya cerca de Shinganshina el estaba en shock, me atacó creyendo que era el enemigo en un breve lapso de tiempo, luego se calmó pero no logró reconocerme...Asi fue como vinimos todo el camino, el confió ciegamente en mi para guiarlo sin saber quien soy siquiera, queria dejar mi testimonio como reporte en su defensa.-_

Omitió detalles, aun confiaba en que podria salvar la reputacion del heichou, no diciendo echos como: Que estaba con un muerto de dias, y esas demas cosas que consideró irrelevantes.

_-Ya veo...Haré que Hanji te analize, desgraciadamente es la única que sabe de estas cosas, asi que correré el riesgo de encubrimiento, si llega a ser esto cierto te quitaré la acusacion de desertacion._

_-Por quien me tomas Smith-chan, jum, de tan gruñon que eres crearé un titan pequeño con tus rasgos ¡Moe moe!_

Todos ya la ignoraban, a Levi de vez en cuando se le arqueaba una ceja en simbolo de molestia ante sus comentarios infantiles, pero lo soportaba...Algo.

_-Cállate loca de mierda._

_-Mi pequeño Levito-_ Susurró abrazandolo, Mikasa solo se quedaba sosteniendole la mirada al comandante, quien pensaba que hacer con la situacion actual.

_-Usted tambien recurre a medidas arriesgadas, mas sin embargo se lo considera honrrosamente, encierreme si quiere que aun asi no me arrepentiré de haber traido a mi sargento Levi Rivaille devuelta._

Se la notaba segura, cansada de escrutinios y dolorida, factores mas que suficientes para que sus palabras parescan factibles. Mas que suficiente para que Levi la observara fijamente y Hanji sonriera de oreja a oreja.

_-Hay, el amor...- _Susurró la cientifica, y Erwin quien tomó eso como confesion mas que alabanza de un subordinado a su sargento desde antes de que Hanji deje mas claro que el agua la relacion entre aquellos dos, volvió a recalcular las cosas.

_-¿Desde cuando sabias esto, nuevo Cabo Hanji?-_ Peguntó con desden al pronuciar su reciente cargo.

_-Mmmm, intuicion de cientifica, como toque las nubes del amor pensé que ellos tambien deberian hacerlo...Y que mejor que un reencuentro, arrumacos y esas cosas, pero tu lo estas arruinando, dejando que sigan inutilmente aqui, heridos, uno con amnesia y Mikasa soportando que a pesar de haber vuelto y con las cosas, la acusen de desertora y ladrona._

Eran dos: Hanji y Erwin. El poder que inquerian sus auras era inmenso. El KI. de Hanji subia a mil por segundo y Erwin iba siendo poco a poco igualado, se notaba que dos potentes fuerzas chocaban, y es que ambos poseian la caracteristica de que a su manera eran de gran influencia, decididos y de mente astuta. Una segunda mirada asesina se sumaba haciendo fusion con la ex sub-comandante sobre el rubio, Mikasa estaba HARTA, y cuando llegaba a esos extremos parecia una mercenaria digna de la mejor pelicula de accion u horror jamás vista. Se sumó una tercer mirada, la que muchos conocieron en su vida, mas nunca halagaron, los ojos indiferentes y ya de por si adustos de Levi eran glaciales, podrian congelar a cualquiera en su diametro de vision. Sin duda los tres parecian sacados de los Avengers con distintos poderes y Erwin, el villano intentaba conservar su honor.

_-Evaluaré sus argumentos de haber vuelto, perdida de memoria y la notable humanidad de Hanji ayudando...Mientras tambien pensaré un severo castigo, que sean perdonados de la carcel no inquiere que no reciban un propinado merecido._

_-Que maldad...Pero tu eres peor que un titan, malevoro e inescrupuloso rubio._

_-Cállate cuatro ojos._

_-Levi será el unico libre de castigo si se confirma su amnesia, dime ¿Como las castigarias tu?- _Preguntó poniendo a prueba la personaliad del Sargento.

_-He visto este pueblo muy sucio, aconsejaría que lo limpiaran entero, tareas comunitarias._

_-Digno de ti.-_ Susurró para luego de la nada golpear el escritorio, haciendo que todo rebote, el siempre listo vaso de whiskey rodó por sobre la madera callendo gracilmente al suelo. _-¡Todo se fue de las manos, y ustedes solo bromean!_

_-Te estabas conteniendo mucho ¿No es asi?- _Preguntó Hanji.

_-Yo me encargaré de suplir al sargento mientras la señorita lo analiza, si me permite tal accion._

_-¿Y ahora pides permiso Ackerman?_

_-No.-_ Respondió rapidamente la cientifica. _-El escuadron se quedará sin sargento por un tiempo, tu Mikasa llevarás a Levi a la sala médica, mientras yo ultimo detalles con el Comandante._

_-Pero ¿porque debo yo llevarlo?_

_-El no tiene ubicacion del espacio, asi que alguien debe guiarlo y por si te preguntas "¿Porque no lo hace otro?" es porque generaria rumores, muchos problemas y necesitamos la calma para liderar, aparte de que en el estado en el que esta ahora podria volverse violento y tu eres la única capaz de contener su fuerza y habilidad en caso de que asi ocurriese._

_-¿Desde cuando das ordenes, Hanji?-_ Preguntó el rubio luego de la pequeña charla entre las fuertes mujeres.

_-Soy cabo, me da derecho a ordenar a Mikasa, no a Levi pero si a ella...Y a el en parte tambien, ya que yo me encargare de su salud y en la condicion que esta no es digno de ejercer su puesto , en palabras simples Levi esta temporalmente inactivo, es solo un soldado asi que...Por ahora, soy su superior a cargo ¿Entendido Comandante?_

Hanji era temeraria, inteligente, loca y argumentadora nata. Era increible como en solo unos minutos ponia de cabeza a su comandante sin capacidad de refutar. Para lo que eran las leyes ella tenia la pura razon.

_-Ackerman, puede llevarse al "inactivo sargento Rivaille", Hanji ya va para alli._

_-Entendido señor._

_-Mikasa, llévalo de la mano_.- Ordenó la mujer de anteojos con una sonrisa, mientras el rubio la veia hablar con enfado y resignacion.

_-¿Porque?- _Incredula de lo que estaba oyendo empezaba a pensar si la locura de su capitan era contagiosa, pero no, la castaña le recordó lo muy enserio que sonó el como la ordenó a tomar su mano.

_-Porque podría escapar, tu seras como las esposas que lo encadenen momentaneamente, aparte no hay nada mejor para revertir una anmesia que pasar tiempo y contacto con sus mas allegados ¿Comprendes?, asi que solo hazlo._

_-Me parece completamente innecesario, yo puedo frenarlo sin tomarlo de la mano en caso de qu-_

_-Basta, tómame la mano mocosa ¿Buscas generar mas debate con esos dos? ¿No notas que deben solucionar problemas?_

Mikasa solo se quedó observandolo, para luego su mirada bajar hacia la mano del contrario, escrutadora.

_-No tengo mierda en la mano, tómala, es una orden._

Hanji rio por lo bajo, el comandante se sentó en la silla como costal de papas cayendo al suelo y Mikasa acercaba lentamente su mano hacia el sargento, con una mirada insegura y un leve sonrojo el cual sabia que el contrario habia notado perfectamente.

_-Pero que lenta, ¿asi piensas frenarme si escapo?-_ Tomó la mano de Mikasa, la cual se sorprendió ampliando sus ojos orientales. Sentia la suave pero fuerte mano de Levi, notando como a pesar de haber matado a tantos esa misma mano podia sostener la sulla como si fuera la fragilidad misma, con una delicadeza digna de principes en esos cuentos en los cuales ellos aseguraron un dia no creer.

Por su lado Levi solo avanzó guardando en su memoria aquella piel cálida y temblorosa.

-_La espero pronto en la sala médica, señorita Hanji.- _Dijo la morocha entre tartamudeos, esperando que pronto la cientifica los acompañe no dejandolos tanto tiempo solos.

-_Adiosito~_

La puerta se cerró.

_-Hanji, ¿Porque me contradices en todo?_

_-Me gusta hacerlo._

_-Ya veo...Dios, que voy a hacer contigo._

_-Suena a experimento, ¡si quieres te ayudo!_

_-Lo mas importante ahora es...¿Ackerman y Levi poseen algun tipo de relacion extra-oficial?_

_-¿Vas de chusma?- Preguntó._

_-Traería problemas._

_-Yo solo veo una fuerte descendencia, un linaje de soldaditos fuertes._

_-Déjate de bromas, cabo._

_-Fu~, que aburrido...Solo sé que ella en verdad estaba preocupada, la ayudé porque si a ti te sucediera lo mismo...Quisiera que alguien me apoye en ir a buscarte ¿No crees que de eso se trata el amor?_

_-...No mezcles nuestra relacion personal con este caso, Zoe..._

_-Solo mezclo de a poco._

_-Suena a que tramas algo.-_ Sugirió arqueando una ceja, y Hanji hacia una pícara sonrisa.

_-Un experimento hay que seguirlo paso a paso, si no, no funciona._

Levi y Mikasa iban de la mano por el pasillo, el cual estaba muy silencioso, ya era de noche asi que sonaba logico tanto vacio. La ojiplata comenzaba a sudar imaginariamente y el seguia con su fria mirada. _"¿Es que no le sucede nada al tomar mi mano?", _se preguntaba insegura, pensando que el pack de olvido era tener nulos recuerdos de ella mas olvidar sus sentimientos, pero...¿Como es que Levi empezó a gustar de ella?, una duda habia nacido en la morocha.

_-Sólo es mi mano, puedes dirigirme la mirada ¿O estas ciega?_

-...- No respondió, escuchó un leve ruido.

-_Yo tambien lo oigo, ven_\- Susurró tirandola hacia la corbatura que hacia la pared en cierto sector, de dos por dos pequeño, que se solia usar para a veces escobas de limpieza.

_-Nos salvamos, ¿Quien será?_

_-Solo se que estoy en este sucio lugar oculto para que no te vean de la mano conmigo._

Y eso la irritó. ¿Acaso iba a ocultarla? ¿Sentia verguenza de ella?

_-Mas verguenza y pena das tu con esa estatura._

_"¿Que?, ¿Que dice esta mocosa?", _de la nada lo atacó, quiza, estaba en uno de sus dias, pensó.

_-Lo dije porque tu eres la que parece avergonzada de mi, pense que no querias que nos vieran por esta razon, pero ya veo que solo estas histerica...Dime, ¿Eres asi siempre?_

_-No, lo lamento, solo queria que nos ocultaramos porque esa persona al notar la llegada de usted causaria revuelo, mucha gente preguntó por su paradero, y como no recuerda...Podria pasar un mal rato si deciden saludarlo._

Estaba preservando su imagen, sus sentimientos, si es que los poseia. Y sintió una calida sensacion de sentirse mimado, considerado aunque sea en una minima cuestion. Aun tomando su mano la acarició. Ella solo lo miró sin entender.

_-"tu" "usted" y "tu" devuelta. Al menos elige solo una manera de dirigirte hacia mi._

_-Si señor.- _Susurró con molestia.

_-No. Llámame Levi cuando estemos solos._

La persona solo caminó audiblemente hasta un cuarto de aquel pasillo ante los oidos de Mikasa quien estaba mas concentrada en como Levi repitió aquella frase de hace un tiempo atras, pero esta persona frenó en una minifraccion de segundo al escuchar los gritos que resonaban del fondo de los despachos-sama.

_"-¡Siempre piensas en tus malditos titanes, en tus malditos sentimientos, nunca consideras que para ganar hay que dejar eso de lado!"_

_"-¡Sin sentimientos, dime a quien debemos protejer!, ¡Si no los tuvieramos ni nos importarian los humanos aqui adentro!"_

_"-¡No hablo de eso!, ¡Me refiero a los sentimientos hacia los otros soldados, somos armas para el beneficio de la humanidad!"_

_"-¡Pues para tu informacion Erwin Smith, si quiero montarme un trio con Mikasa y Levi lo hago!"_

_"-¡Pero ya estas delirando mujer!"_

La persona en cuestión salió corriendo disparatado con un miedo notable a kilometros alrededor sullo. Y quien no lo haria: La voz de Hanji sonaba como a la de una loca y la del comandante, era estruondosa hasta a veces de ultratumba.

-_Asustaría a cualquiera.- _Dijo la morocha sorprendida saliendo de aquel "escondite".

_-No se porque no me sorprende._

_-Vamos._

Y asi continuaron, adaptandose a sus manos, vieron la puerta que le daria fin a aquel agarre: La sala médica. Entraron soltandose y Levi se posicionó en la camilla mientras ella solo se sentó en una silla la cual daba a la ventana.

_-Deberia cerrar las cortinas...- _Pensó en voz alta.

_-¿Porque?_

_-Lo verian aqui adentro desde afuera ...- _Y se volvió a levantar cerrando las mismas, dejando el cuarto casi a oscuras ya que no habia velas u antorchas para encenderla, solo la luz de la luna filtrandose por la tela dejaba al descubierto sus rostros.

_-Dime..._

_-¿Si?- _Ingenua la pelinegra lo observó.

_-¿Porque amas la bufanda azul?, yo te la he dado y al parecer nuestra relación no es la mejor._

_-Justamente, por que tu me la has dado, es por eso que la amo._

_-Eso quiere decir que me amas._

_-Se le olvidaron los signos de pregunta._

_-Me amas._

_-¿Le importa?_

_-Siempre es importante que alguien como tu me ame._

_-No lo es._

_-Amas mas a un objeto azulado que a una persona a tu lado_.

Sonrojada ante el juego de palabras solo atino a hacer un "_jum_", digno de una pequeña de mas o menos ocho años. El no siguió sobre el tema del amor, pero si se dedicó a hacer preguntas. Mientras Mikasa solo pensó que era muy tarde para atacar con un _"Y tu amas mas a los productos de limpieza que a un humano, pero se nota que no recuerdas_".

_-¿Como era nuestra relacion antes del incidente?, quiero detalles._

_-Normal._

-...-

Un silencio dividió el cuarto en dos, hasta que ella decidió que debido a su condicion deberia de optar por hablar, a ver si asi lo hacia recordar algo.

_-Luego de un suceso inesperado jure odiarte, pero otros sucesos inesperados ocurrieron y fui a salvarte._

_-Te enamoraste._

_-Pense que habia acabado con eso._

_-Lo hiciste._

_-Que pesado._

_-Lo sé._

_-Me alegra._

_-Que te enamoraste._

_"¡AAAAAAAAAAAH, ME SACA DE MIS CASILLAS!", _respiró profundo, contó "_Uno, dos, tres...MIL_", pensando como es que un hombre mal humorado y serio era tan insistente al punto de volverla mas loca que el.

_-Nunca dije eso._

_-No hace falta que lo digas mocosa, puedo notarlo a simple vista...Aparte solo un suicida, ya sabes de esos estúpidos, iria a salvar a alguien que no conoce, o no ama._

_-Ya basta._

_-Dime que sucesos te hicieron cambiar de opinión._

No podia decirle que el la salvó y ella quedo con rencor porque a costa de eso Eren, su familia, murió. No. Aun no podia.

_-Me salvó la vida._

_-Um, ya veo._

_-¡Corazones acaramelados, cuchis cuchis de la tia Zoe!- _Dando un portazo que despertaria hasta un titan la loca cientifica hizo su gran aparición con antorchas que comenzo a colocar en la habitacion.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Asi nos trajo hasta este momento:

_-Es...¡ENORME!-_ Mencionaba la castaña con un tono de asombro en su voz.

Mikasa solo veia por la endija de la ventana como la noche alumbraba el cesped, con eso se conformaba para ignorar las preguntas que hacia su mente: "¿_Lo amas?"_

_-Que, la herida es muy grand..._

Y asi quedó su frase.

No, la herida no era grande cuando la vio a simple vista, a lo sumo podria quedarse mirando sus musculos por tiempo indeterminado para compensar el haberse preocupado por la herida, pero seria obvio. Creyendo que no debia mirar mas algo que no era para preocuparse, bajó su mirada, y alli SI que estaba lo grande.

_-¡Es como el de un caballo!, woooooooo, ya decia yo que el mito del homoenanus-nanus...¡Era cierto!_

-_Woooooooooooooo...u.-_ Dijo Mikasa, quien sin pavor alguno se quedó mirando fijamente aquel trozo de carne que conformaba el miembro. No un miembro de la tropa, el miembro del sargento.

_-Ya decia yo que por algo los hombres te admiraban, eh Levito._

_-Cállate y revisame de una buena vez, pierdes el tiempo.-_ El solo permanecia sentado al borde de la camilla con las piernas abiertas, provocando que su "amigo" alli abajo colgara con total gracia. Su exprecion seguia intacta para luego ver como Mikasa mantenia la boca abierta.

_-Te van a entrar moscas._

La morocha cerró rapidamente sus labios y miró a la pared.

_-¡Sub comandante!_

_-Soy cabo ahora-_ Respondia con total tranquilidad viendo de cerca el cuerpo de Levi.

_-¡¿Acaso hacia falta desnudarlo asi?!_

_-Oh, creeme, cuando uno va a batallar se rompe hasta los lugares mas insólitos...Una vez me tocó un soldado el cual ocultare su identidad por el bien de su honor...Bueno resulta que cuando vino a revisarse me dijo que le dolia impresionantemente el ano, yo crei que quiza me develaria su homosexualidad, mas no lo hizo_.- Mikasa escuchaba atenta el relato de Hanji, solo para distraerse de lo que realmente le llamaba la atencion mas que cartel publicitario del siglo moderno. -_Lo que sucedió realmente es que justo cayó sobre el mango de otra espada, clavandosela en sus partecitas intimas, ¡Se lastimó todo el recto!, pobre jajajjajaja, no imaginas cuantas cremas antiflamatorias debio colocarse ese pobre hombre en su agujerito jjajajajajaja._

Reia sin parar ante su propia anectoda, totalmente cruel con uno de sus pacientes que no iba a poder defenderse y de seguro ahora estaria estornudando o ardiendole la oreja por ser nombrado de tal cruel manera. Rivaille miraba hacia un costado con indiferencia absoluta.

_-Hace frio aqui de noche, ¿Puedes apurarte cuatro ojos?_

_-Ya, ya...Mika...¿Tu crees que es grande?, comparando con otros...- _Preguntó con total soltura, como si la situacion fuera muy normal.

La mujer que valia por cien hombres maldecia profundamente no tener una bufanda con la cual tapar su sonrojo, o detener el sangrado nasal que pronto vendria. Es que era un verdadero y exótico lujo tener a ese adonis desnudo de tal manera.

_-No tengo con que compararlo, la primera vez que veo eso._

_-Pene Mikasa, pene, es un pe-ne, a las cosas hay que llamarlas por su nombre, aunque en vez de pene eso es un penesote. Ha de ser mas grande que su propio portador, el sargento._

_-N-no me interesa._

_-Asi que si eres virgen, oh bueno, no te preocupes yo te daré consejos para que no duela tanto al sentir esa gran cosa._

_-¡Sub-comandante!, digo ¡CABO!, ¿que cosas dice?_

_-¿Dejan de hablar de mi miembro y se centran en salvar sus traseros de los castigos de ese comandante?_

_-Su nombre es Smith, Erwin Smith...Hablando de nombres_\- Hanji solo cambiaba de tema, absorta en sus pensamientos sobre el nuevo GRAN hallazgo. _-¿Le has puesto nombre?_

_-¿A que?- _Levi no entendia.

_-A tu honorable miembro, seguramente miembro de la sociedad de penes grandes...Dime, ¿tiene nombre?_

_-¿Que clase de persona en sus cabales le pondria nombre?, ¿Que tan loca y desquiciada puedes ser?, no le confiare mi tratamiento a una persona como tu, debo agradecer no estar muerto en tus manos en este mismisimo momento._

La cientifica solo atinó a coserle la herida, aun sin dar la orden de que se vista.

_-Mikki._

_-¿Si?- _Mikasa al sentirse aludida por su nuevo apodo volteó a mirarla, pero devuelta se encontró con "Levi Junior" el cual no tenia nada de Junior, asi que no quizo seguir mirando.

_-No te decia a ti, si no que su miembro podria llamarse Mikki ¿No?_

_-Tch, no le pondre nombre._

_-Suena bien, Mikki..._

_-¿Porque Mikki loca de mierda?_

_-Suena tierno._

_-Estas usando un diminutivo para algo grande segun tu intento de criterio._

_-Ya dije, es tierno, tu Mikki estará contento pronto, cuando recuperes tu memoria._

_-Tch, ¿De donde salio el "Mikki"?_

_-Pensaba ponerle Mikasa, pero es de mujer...Aparte aun no estan juntos como para decir que ese gran campeon le pertenece, asi que un apodo quedaria mas bonito ¡Amo nombrar cosas! ¡Como mis queridos y difuntos Sawney y Bean!_

_-¡No es una cosa, es mi pene!, no me compares con un titan y tus raros nombres.._

Mikasa solo se sentó, apoyó el pecho en sus rodillas agachada y usó sus dos manos para cubrir su cara. Queria...Definitivamente...Que la tragara la tierra. _-No entiendo como acciona tan tranquilo.-_

_-Mika, mika, esto le es usual aunque lo halla olvidado, el es un rompecorazones al cual muchas fans arriesgando sus vidas le han abierto la puerta del baño mientras se duchaba solo para verlo como esta ahora, grr._

_-¿Fans?- _Preguntó ella con tono serio.

_-Si, tiene muchas, mas que tu creo...Supongo que es porque lleva mas tiempo aqui, y lo enano es moe...Aunque bueno, jejjeje, ahora sabemos que el enano se lo pisa cuando camina seguramente._

_-Que idiota, sabes ya empiezo a recordarte._

_-¿¡Enserio!? ¡Que amor!_

Gran error decirle eso.

Desnudo.

Mas la notable emocion de Hanji.

Extraño abrazo.

Ackerman miró como la ex (Por ahora) sub-comandante Hanji Zoe abrazaba al desnudo Rivaille Levi con total impunidad, y el, no hacia nada, nada de nada. Nada.

Pero no hacia falta que el lo hiciera, el subconciente de Mikasa tomo el control de su cuerpo y arrebató de un empujón al hombre de la camilla.

Segundo gran error.

Desnudo.

Mas la notable fuerza de Mikasa.

Extraña caida.

El pelinegro calló desnudo y abruptamente sobre el cuerpo de Mikasa en el frio suelo de madera, ante la antenta mirada de la castaña quien estaba pensando en inventar algun aparato que guarde recuerdos como ese en imagenes. Lo llamaría Camara de fotos, un gran avance tecnológico.

-_Sexo.- _Dijo la cientifica. Eso solo bastó para que la morocha mandara a volar al cuerpo encima sullo, que mas que volar cayó esplendidamente sobre el suelo, para luego volver a la camilla.

-_Recordé eso_.- Mencionó el oji-gris.

_-¿Como era tener sexo?, gran sensacion ¿No Levi?_

_-No, algo asi loca...Iba a tener sexo con Mikasa en su cuarto, si...Pero una mocosa rubia, con demaciadas facciones divinas interrumpió._

Zoe quedó sorprendida ante la grata información, y Mikasa falló en el golpe que iba directo a la cara del contrario solo porque este lo esquivó.

_-¿Acaso fue solo imaginación mia mocosa?_

_-No, por lo visto recordó bien.- _Respondió con total sinceridad, en parte esto inqueria un avance: El iba recordando.

_-Bueno, bueno, acabemos con esta revisación, para mañana diré que nuestro querido Levi y Mikki estan devuelta, volvieron por la noche al igual que tu Mikasa, que fuiste a "Otra mision", ¿vale?_

_-Vale_\- Dijeron al unísono, una vez Hanji dejó de hacer bromas por estar lo suficientemente cansada a ya esas altas horas de la noche Mikasa se hizo a tiempo de hablar con ella, fuera de la puerta de aquella sala.

_-Disculpe que halla tenido que pagar los platos rotos de la situacion, en verdad sin usted no podria haber echo nada._

_-No te preocupes Mika...Lo trajiste devuelta y vivo, eso es lo que realmente cuenta, los retos de Erwin no importan ante nuestra victoria, es mejor tener a los vivos para poder enmendar las cosas que tener a la gente muerta para lamentarse._

_-Pero...Se nota que ustedes ahora tienen una relación y yo solo la he nublado._

_-Si hay algo certero es que una relacion por mas nublada que este, si es fuerte, volverá a brillar._

_-Ya...Veo..._

_-Como la suya Mika-chan._

_-¿Cual?_

_-La tuya con Levi...- _Sonrió complice.

_-No hay ninguna._

_-Por ahora ¿Verdad?_

_-Quiza.-_ Y ahora Mikasa era la evasiva con su corta verborragia. -_Gracias por todo._

_-De nada, al fin y al cabo lo salvaste en nombre del amor._

Un Levi ya vestido hizo una sonrisa detrás de la puerta, de esas que no conocia, mas bien no recordaba, hasta ese momento: La escena de el sonriendo en el sótano ante una cómica y adorable Mikasa se le vino a la mente, luego como aquellos mocosos idiotas de nombres aun desconocidos u olvidados opacaron su feliz triunfo sobre la amnesia. Abrió la puerta y ambas quedaron calladas.

_-Bueno, iré a dormir en la cama del rubio, espero que me acepte.- _Retomando la charla Hanji se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, en vez del tipico saludo de la tropa.

_-Si no ya sabe...Un trío con nosotros_.- A modo de broma Mikasa rió levemente, dejando que ambos soldados restantes tengan el honor de escuchar como sonaba su risa. Sonaba como un canto a la vida_, melodioso_.

_-Oh, asi que has escuchado eso, je, con como me apartaste de Levi ante el abrazo he de suponer que no me lo compartirás, aunque sea un trio...Seria solo sexo lesvico._

_-Basta, me sonroja ex sub-comandante.- _Ella seguía sonriendo, ha de ser porque queria despejarse, porque la charla con Levi y Hanji sobre amor le habian abierto sus sentimientos, ahora veia con claridad. Ahora podia darse el lujo de valorar como Levi estaba vivo, junto a ella y viendola sin recato como reia.

_-Oh, ¡eso no lo crees ni tu!, bueno hasta luego...- _Le devolvió una grata sonrisa a Mikasa y palmeó el hombro herido pero ya tratado de su enano para marchar por el pasillo.

_-Lo hizo a proposito...Maldita.- _Comenzó a sobarse el hombro, hasta que notó como la mujer enigmática frente sullo tomó su mano, la acarició suavemente con el pulgar para luego retirarla de la zona y poner la sulla. Acarició su herida suavemente, produciendole un agradable y cálido cosquilleo.

El simplemente no sabia que decir, optó por callar para no cagarla. Después de haber recordado momentos con ella supo que lo que lo inquieteaba todo este tiempo eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

_-Permítame que le diga algo._

_-"Permíteme que te diga algo", Hanji ya no está._

_-Si no lo trato asi no podré seguir con lo que tenía para decir._

_-Tch, esta bien ¿Continuaras la charla de la habitacion?_

_-Si pero prométame que me dejará huir apenas termine de hablar._

_-Eso es tan cobarde para alguien que fue a buscarme cerca de Shinganshina._

_-Lo sé pero...¿Lo hará?, ¿Me dejará huir?_

_-Lamentablemente le debo un favor a una mocosa, asi que esta bien, aunque sea molesto te dejaré huir, habla de una buena vez._

La joven de rasgos asiáticos y atractivos deslizó su mano en descenso, hacia el pecho del contrario, sintiendo su corazon latir.

_-Late rápido._

_-¿Eso solo ibas a decir?_

_-El mio tambien, de seguro, lo siento_.

El quedó en silencio unos minutos. Recordó otra vez, pero solo una frase que dijo:

_**"-Hasta tu respuesta...Omitiré que no solo me gustas o atraes, mocosa."**_

_-Porque me amas.- "Late asi porque te amo."_

_-Yo...- "Solo dilo mocosa", _ella seguia haciendolo esperar_. -Am...Lo quiero mucho mi sargento...-_ Susurró con voz frágil, nunca en su vida se imaginó semi-declarandose, era lo que podia por ahora un: "lo quiero", pronto le diría que lo que sentia era mucho mas grande que esas dos palabritas. Pero por ahora sentia que habia echo una gran hazaña, mas grande que la de matar a muchos titanes juntos. Debia decircelo, planeaba hacerlo desde que recibio la triste noticia en la que Hanji le decia que Levi, su querido Levi, debió haber vuelto hace una semana. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, las piscinas de plata se llenaban a punto de rebalzar. Supo que ese, ese momento era el punto de huir.

Pero el no cumplió el trato. Posó su mano sobre la de ella que aun seguia en el pecho, afianzadola, arrinconandola contra la puerta de madera que aun seguia en sus espaldas. Ella estaba dócil, si oponía resistencia no se notaba, no podria asegurarlo, pero por como estaba todo parecia que ella ya sabria lo que vendria, es mas, lo estaba esperando. Con su otra mano la tomó de la cintura, como a una fina obra de arte esculpida por los dioses. Decidió aquel hombre que le robaría el aire, hasta que ella recobrara la fuerza para apartarlo y reclamar oxígeno. No importaba si el quiza no hacia este tipo de cosas cuerdo, o que su memoria le impidiera recordar que hacia el ante estas situaciones. No. La besó en los labios suave, para luego profundizar el beso sintiendo que se fundian ambos en un solo ser y como lagrimas saladas por parte de ella, retenidas tanto tiempo, tocaban sus papilas gustativas.

El show terminó cuando el oxigeno reclamó el fin cerrando el telon. Mientras dos corazones querian seguir actuando.

_-Dijo que me dejaria huir._

_-Te pagaré el favor mas tarde._

Ella sonrió.

El tambien.

Comenzaron a caminar distraidamente, mientras sus pasos sonaban cada vez mas lejos y sus siluetas comenzaban a desaparecer de la luz tenue que ejercia la luna, iluminando la mirada de cierta castaña oculta...

_-Um, como dijiste aquel dia que sonreí en el sótano, mocosa...Somos humanos, esta sensacion me lo confirma._

_-¿Lo recuerdas?_

_-Si, ¿quieres imitarme una vez mas?_

_-Tch, mocoso, no se le dan ordenes a tu sargento._

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

**NOTA:** Como dijo Mikasa al ver al honorable miembro bautizado "Mikki": Wooooooooooooooo...u. Espero poder subir este capitulo este finde (Es lunes), ya que no se si estare en casa para subirlo, me estoy arriesgando a dejarlo guardado en lapagina y subirlo desde el celular ya que se que tendre wi-fi ahi (Y podre descargar Bleach *q*).

Bueno, acá creo que repunté el capítulo anterior donde mostré creo mis pocas pero presentes dotes y cualidades en el arte del "DRAMAH", como vemos nuestro rubio se enojó, Hanji sabe lo que hace y amo a ese personaje, Mikasa dió mas que entender que le tiene un grato afecto a el hermoso heichou (Mas que afecto amor, pero no lo dice tan facil) y Levi se va recuperando ¿No es moe?, Okno, no se pero quiero en especial pedirle mis disculpas (No se pero me vi en obligacion moral de hacerlo) a **Ackerman-chan **(en negrita asi lo lee jaja), quien sé que tenia otras espectativas en el anterior capítulo pero como dije en la nota anterior se me habia dado la gana hacer eso, a cambio decidi entregarle este capitulo el cual se lo dedico (con mucho cariño), ya que este fic le pertenece mas a ella que a nadie quien siempre me da un review y enserio lo agradesco ya que me motiva a continuar escribiendo a mi: Una persona de autoestima baja y vergonzosa en cuestiones de hobbies como este fanfic o dibujar, etc. ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su opinion, ya que la tengo en cuenta aunque en el anterior cap no lo hice, lo admito.

Soy bipolar a nivel en que de salado paso a dulce en solo un momento, gran parte de mi personalidad esta volcada en este fic, y la manera neurótica en la que me voy a extremos tambien la influencia de Hajime Isayama se apoderó de mi, los que leen el manga lo entenderán (Siempre te deja en el mejor momento o pasa a absoluto drama). Aun asi me leen, gracias ya que con el tiempo he llegado a hacer mis narraciones mas largas a comparacion del primer capitulo...Siento un avance en mi misma y en este: Mi primer fanfic. Por otra parte queria escribir que debido a que debo rendir dos materias para pasar a mi cuarto año de secundaria (repeti el tercero una vez) no se si actualizaré tan seguido (Y por cierto nadie me dijo como se da una resultante nula en un sistema de mas de dos fuerzas para Fisico Quimica), pero JURO que trataré de hacerlo lo mejor en tiempo y forma que pueda, aunque siempre se me escapa algun horror ortográfico a pesar de que odio que me suceda eso.

**Pregunta #1 y unica:** Aun no va a ser pero...¿Que final les gustaria? ¿Realista, tragico, hijos y todos felices, suspenso?, escucho ofertas.

Bueno, mucha extencion, en verdad me gusta el dialogo (Si que se nota).

Mis cariñosos (Estoy muy dulce) saludos. 3


	15. Pongamosle Un Nombre

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

**Pongamosle Un Nombre:**

_Al Heichou tu has de amar,_

_aunque no lo quieras aceptar._

_El rey juntos los imagina,_

_muy felices en shinganshina._

_Con los titanes van a acabar,_

_la pareja dura de matar._

_Con la limpieza nunca fallarán,_

_mas cada dia se enamoraran._

_El amargado y la seria _

_juntos...¡se iran a la feria!_

-...- La morocha sintió la prescencia de aquel tercero.

_-¿Te diviertes mucho cantando?- _Preguntó Rivaille quien decidió hablar ya que Ackerman no lo hacia.

Lo cierto es que ya recordaba a todos luego de un descanso en su pulcra cama, con cierta compania. Es que como todo era mas por shock que por otra cosa, el sueño le otorgó la paz y estabilidad que precisaba, no solo el sueño. Aun asi algunas situaciones u personalidades aun no recordaba, por ejemplo la mas que molesta para el personalidad de Sasha Brauss. Sin embargo como no recordar su apodo: La chica patata. En cuestion, no se sabia como -o al menos el no sabia- la mujer en estado de supuesta "maduracion" en cuestion estaba al tanto del tipo de extraña pero aun no titulada relacion entre el comandante y su subordinada. Parecia cliché el echo de que el fuera el sargento y subordinada y como sucedian las cosas, aun asi por dentro el se sentia satisfecho de que el rencor en la femina se halla retirado.

_-S-s-s-s-s-s-¡señor!, es que...Bueno solo estaba provando algo...¡Ire a la cocina!_

_-Tch, no hay mas patatas, hay que ir a sacarlas en la huerta.-_ Como leyendo sus pensamientos Levi habia atinado en el blanco. Aun asi mentia, habia mucha comida en la cocina y es que...¿Como no haberla?, los soldados se moririan de hambre y seria alarmante contar con escases de comida a estas alturas, SIEMPRE, pero siempre habia patatas en la cocina siendo base de sustento en el escuadron, llenando estomagos desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero claro, el queria retenerla, pensar un casitgo y preguntarle como supo todo y con esa mentira era obvio que se quedaria gimoteando alli en el establo, ella era capaz hasta de creerse que ovnis venian a aliarse con los titanes.

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿CAPITAN QUE COMEREMOS AHORA?!, CULTIVEMOS, CULTIVEMOS MUCHAS PATATAS MI SEÑOR, NUESTROS ESTOMAGOS PELIGRAN TERRIBLEME-_

_-Cálmate y dime en que te fundamentas para cantar esa cancion molesta y de ritmo pegadizo._

Habia que admitirlo, la melodia con que la cantaba era de esas de las propagandas que aun ellos no conocian por su epoca, de esas que no podias despegar de la cabeza, todo un hit. Ahora habria que imaginarsela rimando, peor aun. Era inmadura, y usaba su inteligencia para bromear pero habia que admitir que cuando bromeaba con canciones mas de uno la cantaba al dia siguiente, como un virus melodioso expandiendose constantemente.

_-Bueno, escuhé una conversación entre Mikasa y Armin...El pues le preguntaba que sentia por usted y ella dijo que...Um, excatamente dijo "Tu sabes, lo has notado desde antes que siquiera me de cuenta yo misma...Lo fui a buscar por que yo al sargento lo a..._

-_Sasha_.- Dijo la morocha, los tres estaban en el establo, acicalando a los lindos y útiles caballos. Y ella haciendo su labor de peinarle el pelaje a su yegua se hacia la distraida, mirando hacia la pared de madera con un sonrojo. Al oir que Sasha echaria todo a perder se dio vuelta delatando sus rojizas mejillas y pronunciando su nombre de manera espectral con una gélida mirada, que fue un "Si continuas pronunciando aunque sea una letra mas de esa frase te corto la lengua y no podras saborear mas una patata en tu vida."

_-Am que... Bueno yo, ya sabe lo que dijo.- _Continuó vagamente, claramente no sabia mentir, los nervios no dejaban que nada se le ocurriera pisandose una y otra vez.

_-No, no lo sé y por tu bien y el de tus manos que no quieren limpiar mierda de caballo me lo diras._

_-Y-yo...Ammm "al sargento lo a..."..."lo..."...Bueno cof cof...Jejejeje, parece que me enfermaré pronto._

Levi usaba impactrueno, digo, mirada glacial hacia la ahora timida y temblorosa Brauss, mientras en su espalda la misma sentia la mirada ahora de Mikasa, una daga con el recordatorio "no hables, por si deseas una boca sana"

-_Inventa algo Sashita...- _Se susurró asi misma para luego cubrirse la boca sobresaltada.

_-Las mentiras las huelo a un radio de mil kilometros de distancia, no naci ayer y acabas con la poca paciencia que estoy regalandote gratis._

_-"Lo admiro", ya está, lo dije, ¡Porfavor no me haga tocar la caquita!_

_-JAJAJAJAJA, claro porque ahora Sasha es la amante del rey y no puede tocar mierda, pero que comico.-_ Gritaba Jean desde el compartimento de al lado con ironia.

_-Tch, me mientes_.- Insinuó. Pensaba en Jean, quien aun no habia visto ni reconocido, pues a la mayoria ya lo tenia en vista pero como el castaño tanto le desagradaba y no sabia el porque, no le habia prestado verdadera atencion.

_-¡Juro que no! Di algo, Mikasa-san._

Mikasa dulcificó un 000,000,000,1% sus gestos, dejando de peinar a su yegua con el cepillo y se acercó a Sasha para apoyar una mano sobre su hombro fuertemente estrujandolo a modo de advertencia.

_-Si, tiene razon capitan._

_\- Brauss, vete ahora._

_-Pero..._

_-No quiero volver a repetirlo.- _Y al sentir la mirada filosa de su superior supo que debia irse a su hogar, la cocina, aunque ahora pase una etapa de crisis con pleno vaciamiento ella la llenaria con honor como mision de oro y la volveria a vaciar debido a su hambre quedando nuevamente en cero. Una vez que se marchó el hombre de baja estatura notó como el chico castaño miraba fijamente como perro hambriento es mas, mas habriento que Sasha a la atractiva morocha.

_-Ya recuerdo porque tu cara me molesta tanto..._

_-¿Eh?- _Prenguntó Jean.

_-Claro, el cara de caballo, se me habia olvidado._

Mikasa sonrió levemente, cosa que el nombrado notó como herida a su orgullo. No era agradable que la mujer que te gusta se ria de un chiste denigrante que hacen en tu contra.

_-Cierto que los enanos odian a los caballos por no poder subirse facilmente a estos, debido a la altura, digo..._

El cinismo le quedaba mal, muy muy mal, aunque el comentario podria tener connotaciones comicas y estar bien ubicado a un enano no estaba en el lugar ni momento adecuado ya que Levi Rivaille no era cualquier enano, no. El era el sargento de el escuadron al que pertenecia, conocido como un ser despiadado y el mas fuerte de la humanidad. Tragó saliba ya sabiendo que habia cabado su propia tumba, aun asi lo dicho dicho estaba y deberia afrontarlo, habia inciado la batalla de los cien años y todo porque hizo que Mikasa se riera de el.

_-Valla, por eso la mocosa no te observa, mirate, cagado en las patas, mas lleno de mierda que este establo, quiza...Quiza deberia dejarte aqui con tus familiares y no me refiero a los animales, para que los limpies un poco, quitaremos los caballos y haras la ardua tarea por dos meses._

Mikasa al sentirse asi de nombrada optó por subirse a su caballo y pasar cabalgando lento al lado de Jean. "Los dejo solos", fue lo que dejó obvio en aquel hambiente al realizar tal accion. Ella huia mas que nada de las preguntas como "¿Que hablaste con Armin?" u "Hablemos nuevamente de la bufanda azul" "Recalculemos porque me salvaste" entre otras. Y recordó la charla con su querido amigo.

FLASBACK.

Habia dormido en una cama que no era su cama. Era una cama del mismo tamaño que la de ella, sin ser mas grande a pesar de que quien la ocupaba era pequeño y deberia tener trato preferencial por su puesto, aunque el echo de tener habitacion para el solo ya era privilegio grande, la privacidad valia mucho. ¿Porque habia dormido alli?, muy simple: No se le dió en gana pero tuvo que acatar. La cuestion era que luego de el sargento junto con "Mikki" se hicieron la revisacion medica el mayor le dijo que no sabia donde quedaba su habitacion, Mikasa tampoco. La buscaron juntos ya que aunque la morocha no supiera donde quedaba al menos podria guiarlo hacia un lugar donde no halla gente u la cocina, sitios conocidos que obviamente no eran el cuarto de el.

Llegaron al pasillo de habitaciones individuales donde quedó la gran duda de saber cual de todas esas puertas cerradas seria la del heichou.

Y fueron niños por segunda vez.

No quedaba otra opcion, tocaron una por una cada puerta y luego se ocultaban detras de una pared cercana desde donde se veia al personaje que abria el trozo de madera sorprendido al notar que nadie estaba del otro lado y eran altas horas de la noche. Asi hicieron como veinte veces con las habitaciones hasta que Levi, ya muy tarde, recordó que la sulla quedaba al fondo de todo, la única al final del pasillo. La soldado lo reprendió, diciendole que perdieron tiempo cuando la habitacion era tan obvia, que podrian haber sido descubiertos, aun asi luego de una leve discucion el enano le hizo admitir que la anecdota fue divertida, le agradaba la idea de joder a todos, ya que no molestaba a cualquiera, si no a los altos mandos.

Lo dejó en su habitacion y dando media vuelta con su cabello balanceandose sugestivamente en el proceso demostrando cuan mujer podia ser. El hombre quien aun no habia cerrado la puerta la detuvo.

_-Te pueden ver caminando por aqui a estas horas, aparte todos despertaron asi que deben estar atentos a los ruidos.- _Dijo entre susurros para no causar revuelo.

Y asi fue cuando amanecieron al dia siguiente. Todos hablaban de fantasmas, espiritus, entes molestando a altas horas de la noche con ruidos en la puerta, tocandosela para asustarlos, otros exagerando diciendo que era la muerte dispuesta a llevarselos, Hanji quien fue la unica que supo que sucedio realmente ya que los siguió entre las sombras bromeó diciendo que ahora los titanes se habian achicado, vuelto invisibles y adquirieron conocimientos tales como tocar la puerta con educacion para hablarles cual testigos de Jehová sobre la religion de su señor titan colosal y su hijito acorazado.

_-No hare ruido-_ Respondió de igual manera.

_-Entra. Ahora._

Y lo supo, si no entraba como dijo el "ahora" se haría una discucion donde ninguno de los dos se contendrian y despertarian hasta a Erwin quien se lo conocia como el hombre de sueño mas pesado. Lamentablemente debia obedecer, ser sumisa, justo ella quien podria llamarse alas de la libertad y no por estar en la Tropa de Reconocimiento, si no por amar su independencia propia, sin que le den ordenes, claro esta que si Eren hubiese sido quien dijera algo de eso la historia ahora seria distinta.

_-"Con permiso mi señor"- _Dijo cinicamente a modo de burla malhumorada y pasó observando atenta aquel pequeño pero acojedor cuarto privado: Una cama al costado derecho contra la pared que estaba frente a la puerta, al lado una mesita de noche, mas al lado y encima de esta una ventana enorme en la cual desde la altura de ese segundo piso se veia el bosque cercano, luego otra puerta que conducia al baño propio de el. Avanzo ya en el medio de aquel lugar y pudo divisar el placard al lado de la puerta de entrada y del otro lado un pequeño escritorio con su asiento.

-_Pequeño...Digno de ti_.- Soltó histerica, con rencor por estar obedeciendole.

_-Si sigues te haré limpiar mi cuarto mientras duermo, no me importa si son ahora las tres de la madrugada._

_-Escaparé._

_-Te encerraré con llave._

_"Maldito_" se le iba escapar por los labios, su lengua deseaba prisionera decir esa palabra, sentirla.

Levi abrió el placard mientras Mikasa estaba en la ensoñacion de poder maldecirlo, hasta que despertó de ella cuando sintió tela caer sobre su cara.

-Me imagino que no dormirás con el equipo.

Ella no lo veia, tenia la vista tapada con lo que por ahora era una "cosa", hasta que al verla claramente era una remera de Levi.

_-Me quedará corto. ¿Que me coloco?_

_-La remera, y no te quedará corto, soy de mi estatura si, a mucha honra pero uso cosas holgadas, y mi contextura fisica es mas grande que la tuya._

_-Esta bien...Pero me refiero a...Que me colocaré debajo._

_-Nada._

_-¿Bromeas?_

_-No._

_-Ah_.- Si pudiera ahora lo maldeciria el doble, lo juraba por su bufanda roja_. "Quizá queme la azul, o me la ponga para cubrirme debajo de esta cosa a modo de pañal"._

_-Vamos ¿Tienes verguenza?_

_-No._

Mentia. Pero muy bien lo hizo en ese momento.

-Entonces ve a esa puerta, que ya te habras dado cuenta es el baño.

_"Me está tratando como a una idiota"._

Y fue a cambiarse al baño a paso molesto, repiqueteando por el suelo con pesades. Entró y notó lo pulcro que era este. _"Era obvio_.", osea estabamos hablando del sargento, el obseso de la limpieza. Se quitó la capa, la chaqueta y maldijo por milesima vez en ese año a los dioses que de seguro le estaban cobrando algun tipo de karma. Se enrredó las correas del equipo tridimensional. Encima ella aun seguia recientemente curada de la herida en su pierna, no podia doblarse mucho y hacer movimientos bruscos debido al dolor que no solo era alli si no en su golpeado cuerpo y el temor de que se abra devuelta aquel pedazo de carne cortada que conformaba su muslo.

Pero el orgullo siempre ganaba.

Ya bastante de el creyó perder cuando le pidió a Levi que lo salvara del titan. Cuando le dijo "Lo quiero", cuando fue siquiera a buscarlo, sabiendo que eran buenas y humanas acciones sintió el orgullo derramarse en el suelo y fitrandose por debajo de la puerta llendo a su nuevo dueño: El sargento.

_-Mierda...¿Que hago?_

¿Le iba a pedir ayuda a EL?, ¿Bañarse con las correas igual?

Porque planeaba bañarse, pero si se quedaba con esas cosas dormiria incomoda, apretada y con el hombre diciendole que porque estaba tan ridicula con su remera y unas correas.

Como pudo se sacó la camisa por debajo de las tiras de cuero, luego el pantalon roto por el corte recibido. Desnuda y con correas se quedó mirando la ropa en el suelo. Un rato distraida pensando que hacia ahora con la fase final, el jefe final del juego, el mas dificil: Las tiras marrones amatambrando su cuerpo.

-¿_Porque no respondes?, Mujeres...¿Tanto tardas en bañart-_

-...

Abrieron ambos los ojos como platos, ella con una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, parada practicamente desnuda y justo frente a el, el cual estaba anonadado, la miró de arriba abajo aprovechando el estado de shock en el que estaba ella que no se movia ni tapaba. Blanca y tersa piel como porcelana, su pelo el cual habia ya crecido caia levemente sobre su hombro y mejillas algo despeinado, sus curvas eran delicadas, naturales, y su abdomen valla que era esculpido, unos abdominales excelentes. Sus pechos eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, apostaba a que cabian perfectamente en su mano, sus hombros eran bien formados debido al ejercicio y sus piernas largas estilizaban su figura, era como tener la venus frente a el, una diosa.

Ella temblequeaba, se sentia arder de verguenza y algo mas cuando el la miraba tan fijamente sin pavor alguno. No podia moverse, esos ojos grises la estaban consumiendo en una llama eterna, la consumian por completo, la paralizaban y encerraban en ese cuadrado de cuatro por cuatro en que estaba ella parada y conformaba una baldosa del suelo.

_-Ho-hola.- _Susurró la morocha.

El no hablaba. La impacientaba.

_-¿Porque las cuerdas?_

_-S-se atoraron.- _Su cuerpo no respondia a moverse, se embalentonó y decidió adoptar una posicion neutra, si ya la habia observado como Dios si esxistia la trajo al mundo...¿Para que ocultarse ahora?

_-Bueno, considerando que me has visto desnudo...Esto me parece un buen intercambio._

_-¿Porque no tocó la puerta?_

_-Pensé que ya te habia bañado o que estabas en la tina._

_-Ah..._

_-Déjame ayudarte.-_ Se acercó a ella quien no hacia nada por apartarse y se arrodilló ante sus pies, haciendo que inevitablemente esta se sonrojara sin poder ocultarlo ya que estaba a unos centimetros de su intimidad.

Pero el no miró eso, ya lo hizo de lejos, y podria nuevamente hacerlo de cerca. Pero no. Miró su herida y tragó saliba con culpa, sabiendo que si seguia sus deseos iba a espantar a la belleza que tenia enfrente.

_"Soy un maldito suertudo"_

_-Disculpa por esto._

Ella suspiró, pensando que le pedia disculpas porque haría algo indecoroso con su cuerpo.

_-S-solo hazlo._

_-Prometo que no te dolerá, o eso intentaré._

_-Sabremos que si me dolerá._

_-Será suave._

_-Hazlo como quieras pero hazlo._

_-No me apures Mikasa._

_-Pero te urge hacerlo ¿no es asi?_

_-Será lento._

_-Mejor rápido._

_-Cállate, solo rozaran un poco la herida._

_-¿Que?- _Preguntó shockeada aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

_-Si, cuando te quite las tiras de tu pierna te rozarán un poco la herida._

_-¡Claro!- _Exclamó sorprendiendo a Levi que la miró desde abajo, por debajo de sus pechos, con curiosidad, ¿ella exclamando?

_\- Solo me distraje, le dije que solo hagalo_.- Fingiendo que ella hablaba de lo mismo y siempre pensó sobre las malditas tiras se cruzó de brazos cubriendo un poco sus pechos y refunfuñando miró hacia otro lado.

_-Bien-_ Comenzó a quitarselas, haciendo que la contraria se estremezca por dentro debido al dolor, aun asi Levi no podia notarlo, ya que no la miraba directamente concentrado en su pierna e ignorando que cuando no queria hablar abiertamente u ocultaba algo, lo trataba de usted. Si la hubiese observado no lo notaria de todas formas. Ella no hacia ni una mueca.

_-Pensé que me gopearias, me extraña que me dejes tan cerca tuyo.-_ Susurró casi en una confesion con alivio al no sentir un golpe de la mujer y bien mujer podia notar.

_-Lo vi desnudo, es su baño, yo no lo escuché en sus advertencias de que iba a pasar por estar distraida y aparte soy una mocosa, no hay mucho que mirar._

_-¿Que?- _Preguntó ahora el, es que no podia entender. Era virgen, hermosa y decia ¿"no hay mucho por mirar"?, ¿En que pensaba?, eso sonaba a baja autoestima.

-Si crees que no hay mucho por mirar entonces tu moral y pudor se han extraviado en Shinganshina.

_-Usted no tuvo moral ni pudor a mostrar a su pene "Mikki"._

_-Soy hombre._

_-¿Y?_

_-Tu eres sin duda hermosa, Ackerman._

Ella decidió agacharse igual que el, siendo dos casi a rastras en el suelo. Se cubria con las piernas y las manos el cuerpo ya que ahora estaban a la misma altura y para observarlo necesitaba no revelarse mucho o apartaria la mirada de verguenza. Sentia dudas, ella era mucho mas chica que el, no se sentia madura, alguien de su talla, con la experiencia que el si poseia. Habia miles de mujeres que estaban locas por el y poseian mejor cuerpo, lo sabia, ella valia por cien hombres, no por cien "damas".

-_No miento_.- Recalcó el como adivinando sus inquietudes.

Ella sabia el porque ahora sentia mas inseguridad que antes: Desde aquel momento en la habitación el no la tocó mas. Y eso le hacia pensar que perdió todo deseo, que quiza la amaba pero eso no era lo unico que bastaba, no, aunque no sabia que tipo de relacion tenian ahora aparte de sargento a soldado ella sabia que un hombre poseia necesidades y no la esperaria por siempre.

_-No pienses mucho, vamos a bañarnos._

Tomó una toalla y la cubrió con ella a pesar de que ya la habia visto desnuda, ella se levantó ya tapada y el la guió de la mano hacia la tina caliente que ya poseia agua, Ackerman se sumergió alli luego de en un minisegundo quitarse la toalla cuando Rivaille no veia.

Nunca esperó eso.

El se desnudó y entró del lado contrario para bañarse con ella la cual se corrió aun mas hacia el borde de aquella tina como si su largo fuera infinito, pero daba al tope, sentia las piernas de su sargento rozar las de ella, un contacto suave, alarmante de lo tan tranquila que la hacia sentir.

_-Ahorremos agua, no te miraré, tranquila._

_-..._

_-Yo sabia que algo de pudor y moral te habia quedado...Igual entiende que me quedaré, no soporto ni un minuto mas sucio._

_-Entendido._

Y se ducharon, se lavaron las espaldas sin siquiera rozarse mas que las piernas, para luego salir el primero, secarse, vestirse e irse del baño dejandola a ella haciendo lo mismo.

_-Tch._

Se habia contenido bastante para no tocarla, no hacerla sentir aun mas incómoda, pero ¿A que costo?, sacrificó sus deseos, se contuvo como hombre, le dolia la entrepierna. Ahi lo supo, tenian que tener algo formal, tenia que poder hacerla suya y no lo iba a hacer sin tomarselo enserio. El ya tenia edad para esos pensamientos y los sentimientos necesarios para llevarlos a cabo con ella.

Salió del baño y el la miró desde la cama, con su remera como un vestido corto, era adorable como se veia en esos grandes ropajes.

_-Ven._

_-Claro._

Se acostó a su lado, el del lado de la pared y ella claramente en el contrario. Sintiendo como brazos la envolvian a sus espaldas por la cintura calidamente.

_-Que descanses._

_-Igualmente Levi._

Durmieron tranquilos, para su sorpresa la sincronizacion en la paz que sintieron les hicieron olvidar sus pesadillas, fue tranquilo, un sueño que realmente fue placentero a pesar de haberse dormido tarde.

Pasadas las horas ella abrió los ojos para sentirse vacia a los dos minutos de plena conciencia y ubicacion del lugar donde se encontraban. Faltaban esos brazos. Miró hacia atras, y el no estaba. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y notó un papel con una nota.

_-Que letra horrible_.- Susurró medio dormida con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-"Mikki y yo nos fuimos, tenemos que fingir haber vuelto hace poco de la misión al igual que tu, he logrado recordar la mayoria de las cosas y supongo que es gracias a tu compania. Déjame el cuarto presentable._

_Saludos a Lev y Lev derecha._

_Atentemente._

_Levi."_

Rió internamente, le habia llamado Lev y Lev derecha a sus pechos.

_-Muuuy cómico_.

Motivada se vistió con un nuevo uniforme que le consiguió el sargento, ordenó la habitación y se retiró a escondidas como Julieta fugitiva u adolescente escapada de sus padres. Cuando salió de aquel pasillo Armin la esperaba.

_-¿Armin?_

_-Hola Mikasa.- _Saludó cordial y la abrazó.

_-Me alegra verte._

El se apartó y tomandola suave de los hombros se le quedó mirando.

-_Enserio que me alegra_.- Susurró devuelta ya que el rubio nada decía, y no era tonta para notar que el ya sospechaba algo, pero...¿Como decirle a quien gustó o gusta de ti que estas ahora con alguien mas?, es cruel.

_-A mi mas, luego de que has ido a buscar al sargento...Me he preocupado de tu bienestar._

_-Ya lo descubriste.- _Confesó desmotivada, pero le sonrió ya que realmente le alegraba verlo, el era lo unico que quedó de su familia.

_-Solo no se una cosa...- _Sonrió intentando hacer igual que ella pero...Simplemente no pudo. Solo salia una forzada corvatura de labios con una mirada de tristeza.

_-Dime..._

_-¿Porque lo has ido a buscar?_

Podría haberle respondido: "_Soy humana, no queria dejarlo solo, soy lo suficientemente capaz para poder salvarlo, la unica y no podiamos perder a un soldado como el_", no podia mentirle a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, no debia.

_-Ya..No hablemos de eso, en verdad te extrañé. _

_-Porfavor respondeme, necesito que seas sincera...Quiero...Intentar algo con Christa, se me ha confesado pero debo abandonar estos sentimientos para poder avanzar..._

Valla, eso si que no se lo esperaba, palmeó su hombro levemente sabiendo que el comprenderia ese simple gesto como un "_Te deseo lo mejor, felicidades_", y dió un trago amargo, dispuesta a cumplir con su pedido, de ayudarlo a avanzar. Ser los amigos que siempre fueron.

_-Tu sabes, lo has notado desde antes que siquiera me de cuenta yo misma...Lo fui a buscar por que yo al sargento lo am..._

Y ruidos, la tercera que escuchaba todo y no era la experta en espionaje como Hanji interrumpió cayendose.

Asi fue como todo quedó interrumpido, aunque Armin ya lo habia entendido, no bastaba completar la frase. Luego de que un superior les diga que limpien el establo todo lo acontecido anteriormente dio pie a lo que ya sabemos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_-¡Mikasa!-_ Exclamó el castaño reteniendo a la femina que no tenia sorpresa alguna por el grito. Quedó en silencio, esperando ver que requeria de ella.

_-Deja de molestar con idioteces tuyas a los que realmente tienen habilidades y comienza con el trabajo que te encomendé._

_-No. Mikasa...Dime, ¿Acaso el sargento es tu novio, algo?_

Silencio total.

Al lado a la derecha en otro compartimento de madera en aquel establo estaban Connie e Ymir cambiando el pasto seco para uno de los caballos mas problemáticos, y no pudieron evitar quedarse escuchando, ya ni siquiera haciendo alguna labor, eran evidentes espectadores de aquel show que nunca hubieran imaginado.

_-Te apuesto mi cena a que el heichou lo golpea y Mikasa no responde nada._

_-Te apuesto dos cenas a que Mikasa responde algo sorprendente, se retira y el sargento la sigue despues.-_ Contrarrestó Ymir a Connie algo motivada.

_-Tres cenas a que no. ¿De donde sacas que ella haria algo como eso?_

_-Lo se porque las calladas como ella suelen ser las que sorprenden mas en los momentos decisivos, lo sé, asi que ve preparando esas tres cenas_.- Aseguró mas que convencida esperando ganar y compartir el botin con Christa.

Mientras tanto el sargento desmotivaba al calvo ya que hasta ahora no golpeaba la cara de caballo, es mas miraba la espalda del cuerpo de Mikasa que estaba montado sobre su yegua. Ella ni se volteaba.

_-Porfavor, respondeme, sabes...Yo realmente siento cosas por ti, me gustas_.- La cuestion era asi: Jean queria adelantarsele al sargento en la confesion, ya que daba por seguro que el aun no le habia dicho nada a pesar de lo obvio que era con sus celos. Tenia las esperanzas a tope pensando que por fin se liberó y que cual cuento de hadas la hermosa oriental se entregaría a el. Pensó que aquel acto, el echo simple de confesarsele frente al temerario sargento le daria ese toque de masculinidad que necesitaba frente a ella, que ese acto de heroismo a pesar de correr el riesgo de perder la vida a golpes del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad iba a otorgarle la victoria. Nunca mejor estrategia realizada sobre el, pensó. Ella que era callada ya de por si le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda.

_-Te dije que no diria nada, es mas mira bien atenta al sargento...Apuesto que esta evaluando cual de sus golpes mortales o triple combo va a usar para nuestro estupido amigo._

_-No. Ella está pensando que responder y el sargento solo quiere ver hasta donde se arriesga ella a hablar para alejar a nuestro tonto, estupido y loco "amigo"_

_-¿Lo salvamos antes de que muera contra las palabras de ella o que el lo golpee?_

_-No. Que sufra._

Cenas apostadas. Estrategias arriesgadas. Los soldados mas fuertes en el mismo lugar y con un aprieto. Un idiota. Uno saldria perdiendo y abandonaria el establo, llendo al confesionario para pensar porque fue que sucedio lo que sucedio.

_-El sargento se confesó antes y a solas, hasta luego._

Jean, despedido de la sala.

Lo esperaban en la horca tres angeles. _"Ven, ven, te quitaremos las penas_" y la cuerda le hacia una sensual invitacion a perder el aire, la conciencia y el poco o nada orgullo que le quedaba. Tragó saliba y entendió que a ella no le gustó que la pongan entre la espada y la pared, que ese hombre si le habia ganado de mano al "declararse" a su manera mucho tiempo antes, mientras el planeaba confesarse Rivaille ya estaba en paso de conquista y escuchando un "lo quiero" por parte de los suaves y finos labios de Mikasa.

_-Te iba a golpear, pero creo que mejor te dejo tranquilo juntar los destrozados trozos de tu ilucion que ensucian el suelo de este establo..._

Hizo una sonrisa de victoria y se retiró gracilmente del lugar, sin duda le gustó como la morocha lo hizo quedar al castaño y mas como se desenvolvia su personalidad, con una simple frase dejaba en claro todo, fria y decidida. Asi debia para el ser una mujer.

-_Me debes tres cenas...- _Susurró con una risita Ymir pasando al lado de Jean.

_-¡Rayos!, pero juraria que yo iba a ganar ¿Pueden ellos sorprendernos aun mas? ¡Quien diria ellos dos juntos!, pobre cara de caballo...- _Susurró de igual manera Connie que seguia a su compañera desde atrás pasando por al lado de Jean, el cual oia todo, no era tan tonto...Bueno no tanto. La frustracion le ganó, cuando quedo totalmente solo en el establo se golpeó a proposito la cabeza contra un poste de madera, insultandose a el mismo, insultando a su superior.

_-¡Idiota!._

Mientras Mikasa esperaba aun en su yegua a Levi.

_-Valla veo que ha aprendido modales Ackerman._

_-No lo hice por esperar a mi superior._

_-¿Entonces?, ve al grano._

_-Lo que dije solo fue por rechazar a Jean, no significa que_

_-Ya sé, que me hallas escogido a mi._

Solo asintió con la cabeza y Levi retuvo al equino por las riendas.

_-Sabes, en algo la loca de mierda tiene razon._

Ella solo lo obervó desde arriba con un signo de interrogacion notorio en el entrecejo fruncido que poseia, ya que el echo de que el sargento le diera la razon a la cientifica era totalmente inusual. Por su parte el contrario la odiaba ahi encima, el pobre animal que culpa tenia, pero que ella lo monte lo hacia ver a el jodidamente mas enano.

_-En eso de darle nombre a las cosas._

La morocha suspiró, hoy estaba como habitualmente era antes de conocer mas a fondo al sargento: Callada.

_-Responde._

_-¿Que hay que nombrar?, ¿a Mikki?_

El la tomó de la mano la cual posaba sobre su pierna derecha ya que no tenia ninguna rienda que tomar y la empujó hacia el, haciendola que caiga inclinadamente sobre su cuerpo, cuando la femina que se sentia acorralada entre el y el animal se pudo incorporar mas firmemente de pie en el cesped Levi prosiguió a hablar sintiendose aliviado de que ahora esté a su altura.

_-¿Aun preguntas a que?_

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

_-Nuestra relacion, no tiene nombre alguno_.

Abrió un poco lo ojos, ni siquiera le habia dicho que lo amaba y el ya planeaba tener una relacion formal. Porque vamos, siempre que se le ponia nombre a una relacion era para hacerla algo serio.

_-¿Tenemos una relacion?_

_-Todos tienen relaciones._

Y le holió jodidamente a sexo. No sabia el porque, pero "tener relaciones" lo vinculaba a eso y encajaba un poco si se ponia a pensar en que "todos tienen relaciones", si todos tambien tienen sexo. Y es que estaba pensando en estas cosas a raiz del incidente con "Mikki" y "Lev y Lev derecha", donde la mente se le disipaba a cosas altamente eróticas que ella no sabia que podia imaginar ni en el mas loco de sus dias.

_-Estas obligandome a hablar de mas si sigues haciendo silencio._

_-No veo el porque tenemos una relacion._

_-Cuando las personas sienten lo que sentimos nosotros se dice que tienen vinculo, relacion, valla que no sabia cuanto tu edad afecta a tu cerebro._

Miró como siempre mira a todos, pero el notaba la molestia en el fondo de ese hermoso gris perlado.

_-¿Y que sentimos?_

La pregunta irónica y mas que obvia le hacia hervir la sangre. Entendia el porque. Ella lo estaba llevando al limite para que se confesara primero, como adolescentes, bueno ella lo era. Pero el queria que ella madurara, admitiendo sus sentimientos y diciendolos.

Ackerman por su parte pensaba que el era el inmaduro, vamos que ¿El es el hombre, no?, por lo tanto segun la educó la madre el debia decir primero lo que sentia, no ser un chiquilin ocultando su pequeño cuerpo en su gran capa verde como tortuga en su caparazon.

_-Bueno, tu dijiste quererme, pero sé que le dijiste a Arlet._

_-¿Y que le dije?_

Y seguía con las preguntas que no llevaban a ninguna parte, solo retrasaban las cosas.

_-Que me amas._

_-Que te admiro._

_-Sasha miente mal._

_-¿A si?_

_-¿Te dejas de preguntar como idiota?, es una orden._

_-Y tu...¿Que sientes?_

El silencio tomó nuevamente el control. Sin duda ellos dos podrian crear una nueva religion a base de el.

_-Lo mismo que tu._

Siempre iba a decirlo asi, si ella lo queria el tambien, si ella lo apreciaba el igual, como para nivelar las cosas y no irse desmesuradamente a un jodido y evidente "te amo".

_-Hmmm_

_-Que verborragica eres._

_-Y usted es muy hombre y sincero...Mejor dicho, lo lamento, "Tu eres muy hombre y sincero"._

_-Y tu muy madura._

_-Evidentemente._

Nadie cedia, nadie se movia, el caballo aun seguia alli apresandola contra el sargento y ella pensaba que aunque no quisiera admirtirlo y le jodiera endomoniadamente el poseia las de ganar, ella era mucho mas inmadura.

Suspiró, estaba harto, en verdad, creia que ella estaba lista para dar un paso mas luego de lo acontecido anoche.

_-Tch, a mi edad no estoy para esto, siendo tu deberias comprenderlo._

_-¿Que edad tiene?_

_-Treinta y algo..._

_-Que exactitud._

Ahora era su turno de evadirla.

_-Usted en verdad es el que mas esta para esto._

_-¿Porque das por seguro algo asi mocosa?_

_-Usted es el de la experiencia, el mas fuerte de la humanidad._

_-Ese es un titulo a mi fuerza, no a mi personalidad._

E hizo lo que toda mujer haria, alegar a su genero.

_-¿Soy la mujer y espera que yo diga primero lo que ya sabemos?_

Quizas si ya ambos lo sabian deberian darlo por echo y no hablar mas sobre la discucion sin sentido. Pero si o si ambos querian escuchar del otro las dos benditas palabras.

_-Se me han confesado ya muchas._

_-Y por costumbre yo tambien debo hacerlo._

_-Como si tu no tuvieras la costumbre de que se te confesaran._

_-..._

El orgullo iba ganando mil a cero contra la sinceridad y Ackerman buscaba diversas soluciones para no decir nada.

_-¿Lo decimos a la cuenta de tres?_

_-Eso es infantil._

_-Cierto._

_-¿No lo decimos?- Preguntó el._

_-Quiza..._

_-Pero realmente quiero escucharlo._

_-Yo tambien._

_-Entonces deberas ceder._

_-Entonces deberas ceder._

_-No te he permitido imitarme esta vez._

_-Permiso para insultar._

_-Hazlo._

_-Maldito seas Levi, realmente no soy yo cuando eres asi de...Asi de..._

_-No fue el permiso para insultarme a mi._

_-Asi de..._

_-Molesto, lo admito, admito eso ¿Ya estas contenta, diras lo que debes decir?_

_-Ok, bueno, eso es chantaje pero...Digamos que quiza te amo, o quiza no._

¿Y eso?, sin duda eran en vez de titanes anormales, humanos anormales.

_-Y tu eres asi de extraña, ¿Donde se va tu conducta impulsiva cuando estas conmigo? ¿La envias junto con la bufanda de Eren?_

Y valla que esa pregunta la molestó, no habia necesidad de nombrarlo a Eren, si bien es cierto que con el era sumamente impulsiva sentia que lo mismo sucedia con Levi.

_-Contigo tambien está, cuando estabamos en el cuarto y Christa interrumpió, cuando Hanji te abrazó desnudo hablando de tus fans, cuando fui a costa de mi vida a Shinganshina...Y eso me molesta, el echo de..._

Quedó en silencio, y parecía que los minutos trascurrian como años.

_-¿El echo de?_

_-Querer monopolizarte._

Rió levemente, valla que eso si no lo esperaba.

_-¿Llamas a eso intentar monopolizar?, te miro constantemente, evito que se te acerque cualquier hombre como esa rubia y el caballo, en todas las misiones te ubico cerca mio y cuando me enteré que eres tan pura...Quise mancharte como jamás nadie lo hizo..._

_-Ah..._

El echo de decir tales cosas hizo de la cara de Mikasa Ackerman el festival del tomate. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en el echo de que llamó a Armin "rubia", solo pensaba que lo que ella creyó como "Rechazo" u "ignorada" no fue asi, el ayer se estaba conteniendo...¿Que hubiese sucedido si no lo hubiera echo? ¿Aun siendo soldado y sargento?¿Ella hubiera accedido? ¿Se hubiese entregado a el?.

_-Te amo. En verdad lo hago y me molesta tremendamente que me hallas ganado esta vez.- _Susurró encerrandola con los brazos uno a cada lado de su cabeza y apoyadas sobre el caballo que relinchaba un poco ante media hora de inactividad a causa de la larga charla de los soldados.

_-¿Que...Debo responder a eso?, estoy perdida...Desde que te conocí lo estoy._

_-Me estas impacientando, realmente estoy pensando en castigarte dejandote a cargo de la cocina._

_-No se cocinar._

_-Justamente por eso._

_-Levi...Prefiero saltearme a la parte del nombre de la relacion._

_-No puedo, dije que cuando dos personas sienten lo que sentimos podriamos nombrarla, pero solo se sabe lo que siento yo, no tu._

_-Eso es muy cuento de hadas._

_-¿No puedo ahora creer en ellos?, valla que estas intentando monopolizar mis decisiones._

Y miró a su sargento con una sorpresa enorme, ya no podia ocultarlo, no podia creerlo, habia sacado mas cosas comprometedoras de lo que podria haber imaginado, la ama y ahora quiere creer en esas cosas. Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre al enseñarle lo basico: Debes aprender esto para cuando tengas un marido, a tus hijos.

-_Para ser un principe eres...Bajo de estatura, tu caballo es café y tu te encargas de tu propia limpieza_.- El iba a refutarla, y valla a saber si no le iba a tirar una piedra que esté por el suelo. Pero la oji-plata simplemente posó el dedo indice sobre los labios del contrario. -_Pero te amo asi._

_-uysdhgojdpoew,mdedejhdek_\- Dijo inentendible.

_-¿Que?- _Ella no entendía hasta que vio que le estaba tapando la boca, cuando lo hizo analizó las facciones del "enano" en cuestion. La estatura era compensable con lo varonil que este se veia y si evadia lo glaciales que eran sus ojos podrian hipnotizarla, solo habia que atreverse a mirarlos como solo ella podia hacer y animarse. Lo cierto es que le fue extraño, verlo con otros ojos, otros sentimientos, sintiendose descolocada.

_-¿ahgdojmdspofdk?_

Rió levemente burlandolo, el le apartó la mano bruscamente pero no excediendose, entendiendose que era a modo de juego. El la abrazó contra aquel caballo, y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo, correspondiendole.

_-Ya le podemos poner nombre._

_-¿Cual le pondremos_?- Susurró en su oido, llenando la mente de su capitan solo de la suave voz que provocaba, mientras el otro hablaba en su cuello haciendole sentir su cálido aliento.

_-Nuestra relacion se llamará: Esposos._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Te sorprendiste mocosa._

_-Novios, novios queda mejor._

_-Lo sé._

Fue un dia largo para el Sargento, largo para Ackerman. Pero ambos pudieron en dia tan largo nombrar un sentimiento, nombrar una relacion.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno...¿Que les pareció?, no crean que porque son novios...Esto termina acá, aun les quedan aprender y hacer muchas cosas que dejo a su pervertida imaginación.

Planeo un chapter especial San Valentin...Aunque mi nivel de romanticismo es nulo, lo intentaré.

Iré a ver Cincuenta Sombras de Grey asadsdasda (?). Enserio.

¿Reviews?

Sayo~


	16. Shingeki No Valentine

Antes que nada gracias por darle al clik y pensar en leer este fic, cualquier critica constructiva es aceptable siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto y si tengo suerte con mi primer fic y me dan reviews contestaré de inmediato, ¡espero les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo!.

**CREDITOS:** Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Ojala asi fuera, pero soy poco talentosa y mucho menos japonesa), corresponden a Hajime Isayama (Dios de SNK, alavemoslo, siempre y cuando no mate a nadie mas de la tropa).

**NOTA:** No es que me crea gran cosa pero se de casos en los que aunque sea el primer fic de uno, te lo plagian asi que agradeceria que no lo atribuyan como suyo y si lo usan me den credito, muchas gracias e intentare publicar un nuevo capítulo cada semana o mes, segun la inspiracion aunque no se cuantos capitulos le hare...Mi saludos y disfruten.

* * *

**Shingeki No Valentine:**

Levi Rivaille el ya perdida cuenta de lo llamado que era "El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad" caminaba por las calles de Rose pensativo. Y es que al capitan lo podias ver serio, molesto, frio, distante, irritado, pero nunca sonriente o en este caso perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿El motivo?

Una fecha.

Un significado desde tiempos inmemoriales.

**14 de Febrero.**

_-Estúpida fecha, tan cerca de mi formalización con la mocosa de Ackerman._

No sabia que hacer, si bien estuvo con mujeres como se sabia pero nunca paso ninguna vez San Valentin con nadie. Era molesto para el tener que pensar que hacer aquel dia ya que el era el hombre.

_-Maldito género._

Pero de un momento a otro se calmó. Ella era igual que el respecto a eso asi que no precisaba flores, bombones y cuantas cursilerías mas. Simplemente se iba a dejar llevar por el dia y listo. Ahora solo le quedaba pensar en como evadir las habladurias de cierta loca en la reunion.

Y es que todo habia corrido como reguero de pólvora. Y al morocho no le hacia falta ser Sherlock Holmes para saber quien lo habia iniciado: La loca, intrepida, inteligente, graciosa y contradictoriamente molesta Hanji Zoe.

La querida por todos castaña comenzó a los dos dias de formalizada la relacion rutulada "novios" de los dos fuertes soldados, divulgandolo, pensó que quizá debia crear un dispositivo capas de que con solo unas prensas y papel se pudiera fijar en el mismo la repetida noticia una y otra vez sin necesidad de hacerlo a mano y que sea una produccion a nivel masivo, lo llamaria: Periódico. Pero debia prestarle mas atención a los morochos que al invento en si, como habiamos dicho en este relato habian pasado dos dias...Pero ella ni nadie cabe destacar, notaban el romance entre ellos dos, era imperceptible, como si siguieran siendo sargento-suboridinada. Entonces...¿Como ella se enteró de aquello?, simple..."Hanji sabe donde vives", Hanji todo lo veia, en este caso ella habia estado tambien en el establo entrando por la puerta trasera y presenciando la escena escondida detrás de la puerta delantera...En un mundo de locos era facil para ella esconderse.

Porque ellos eran locos, a su manera. Y lo podria comprobar facilmente, de muchas otras maneras.

La locura de Levi: Obseso de la limpieza, altamente malhumorado, inestable al hablar con cambios erraticos en su sentido de buena educacion y gravemente acomplejado con su estatura.

La locura de Mikasa: Autista de nacimiento, cerrada, antisocial y poco comunicativa...Aunque con lo de Autista ya encerraba todos esos conceptos.

Y loco con loco se llevan, aunque fue extraño...Notar que no solo esos locos estaban en el mundo si a eso se lo podia llamar asi, el estar encerrado en murallas, con ella, si no notar que su escuadron ya muchos locos poseia.

Estaban todos situados en la mesa, Levi siempre a la cabecera, siendo superior en todo a pesar de que Hanji tenia una posicion mas alta. Si, habia vuelto a ser la sub-comandante, con orgullo se sentaba al lado derecho de la otra cabecera en donde se encontraba Mike, moviendo la nariz de un lado para el otro.

Levi solo pensaba, sin decir nada sobre la relacion de el y "Mika" como la llamaba cierta loca de lentes:

_"No soy normal"_

_"No es normal"_

_"No somos normales"_

_-No son normales, ni se besan en publico.- _Decia la nombrada en los pensamientos del sargento.

_-Entonces, me dices que huele a decepcion amorosa._

_-Oh, Mike, Mike, Mike...- _Repetia con fingida frustacion y saña el nombre de su compañero. -_Es verdad, en realidad no huele a decepcion amorosa, ni a amor huele_.- Decia rudamente la Doctora.

_-Yo si huelo.-_ Siguio moviendo su nariz. -_Huele a amor, pero no a romance, de eso ni rastros._

_-Ah, buen punto..._

_-Si porque romance niños...-_ Hacia alarde de su edad un Auruo removiendo su pelo alborotandolo en un intento de sensualidad frustrada para hacerse el interesante_. -No es lo mismo que amor...En el idioma del sentir._

Auruo, Petra y Mike eran los únicos que quedaban del anterior escuadrón de Levi, pero no estaban en servicio dado que el shock de perder al resto de los camaradas era enorme, desolacion y temor a ser parte, unirse a ellos hacia el cielo o al infierno alejandose del mando de su heichou al igual que los pobres anteriores.

_-¡Pero que profundo!, ¿Aparte de palabras tambien metes profundo otras cosas?- _Gruñia un novato quien al parecer no soportaba los aires de grandeza de los cuales se jactaba Auruo.

_-Um, bueno...Yo creo que si no se demuestra, no hay amor.-_ Espetó Petra sentada frente a Hanji.

_-¡Mi virilidad bien puesta esta!, pero querido mio...No puedo demostrartelo ya que no poseo la misma condicion sexual que tu, enserio lamento entregarte este rechazo._

Al novato le hirvió la sangre _"¡¿que rayos dice?!"_

_-Vamos, vamos...A calmarse que recien se conocen ustedes, aqui lo importante es Mikki-digo, Levi...Quien hace dos dias formalizó con nuestra bella cien hombres y aun no hay muestras de "romanticismo", es el año ochosientos cincuenta y ellos recien en el dos mil quice haran algo parecido al noviazgo._

_-Huelo que aun no respondimos la inquietante respuesta de Petra.- _Mike quien veia a la castaña sentada al lado de una soldado recien ascendida llamada "Nanaba" estaba inquietado, sus instintos le proclamaron sacarle mas palabras a aquella mujer, ya que notaba su molestia a pesar de siempre haber sido tan cordial.

_-Oh, bueno respecto a eso...Quizas la idea de romanticismo por parte de esos dos sea darse una buena revolcada asi no esperan hasta dos mil quince en donde la humanidad quiza este extinta._

Levi estaba con una mirada que sin duda solo podia ser catalogada de "nada", se dedicaba a agarrar su taza de te con parsimonia y de extraña manera ya que colocaba sus dedos por el borde de esta y no por el mango. Se los veia a todos excepto a Mike y Nanaba vestidos casualmente, el con su remera blanca suelta y pantalones de igual manera pero grises, haciendolo ver mas enano pero tambien mas fornido de musculos.

_-Te aseguro que aun no han echo nada de eso.- _Aseguró la cientifica de camisa lila, los pantalones blancos y unas botas mas bajas que las del uniforme.

_-¿ES VIRGEN?- _Preguntaron Auruo, Nanaba y el novato.

_-Bueno...No es algo que me toque decir a mi._

_-Por el demonio, ¿Ahora te haces la reservada cuatro ojos?_

_-Um, capto que tu silencio hanji es una clara respuesta silenciosa de que si lo es.-_ Mike era astuto, claro que si_.- Igua se olia a kilometros de distancia._

_-¿Tambien hueles la virginidad de las damas?, que poca decencia.-_ Fingia el engreido del grupo por asi decirlo sacudiendo galantemente su pañuelo imitacion Levi y vestido de traje. -_Am, ¿me dices como lo haces?_

Mike sonrio a el hombre que no pudo evitar caer en su propia trampa delatandose con esa curiosidad, pero no lo haria sufrir y dejaria que se quiera parecer a Rivaille.

_-Pues no es que halla tecnica, pero es facil saberlo resolviendo una simple pregunta: ¿Cuando ella le prestó atencion a un hombre, que no sea Eren? ¿O ese chico rubio?, aunque...Aun no son hombres, bueno no el difunto Eren._

Guardó silencio, faltaban dias para que ese pequeño castaño cumpliera años, dieciocho como Mikasa. Pero claro, el destino jugandole una mala pasada no se los iba a dejar festejar al estar el en una tumba, va en el estomago de Annie.

_-Lo cierto es que no se necesita una relación formal, ella pudo haberlo echo como un "touch and go", y el chico rubio se llama Armin._

Cortó con todo deje de melancolia al recordar a Eren ya que los viejos integrantes del escuadron de Levi habian compartido buenos momentos con el adolescente y lo añoraban. Pero ese comentario no encajaba con Petra. No. Salieron las palabras de su boca tan ácidamente que hasta Hanji quedó petrificada observandola unos minutos, pero decidió romper el hielo ya que vio al sargento reacomodandose molesto en la silla y aguantando las ganas de responder algo grosero, sabiendo que solo se contenia porque de Petra se trataba.

_-Valla, querida tu eres como la "hada" de aqui, tenemos dioses, enanos del bosque, sabuesos-_ Refiriendose a Mike. -_Y tu, el hada que por tu luz y cordialidad nos iluminas, pero valla que tienes los dientitos afilados ¿me dejas analizarlos?_

_-Te has olvidado de ti loca, eres un loro que no para de hablar, sumandole que serias un loro de esos que se dieron un golpe contra alguna palmera al tener un ala defectuosa y quedaron absolutamente desquiciados._

La sub-comandate rió en voz alta y vivaz, sabiendo que el enano le habia dado una detallada y clara descripcion de ella misma algo graciosa, ya estaban olvidando a la de ojos castaños con su mal comentario, cuando como desgracia Mike hizo el milesimo uso de su olfato y encaró a la dueña de aquellas palabras.

_`-Petra, ¿Puede que Mikasa no te agrade?_

Silencio.

Como costaba remontar el buen aura. Todos se habian reunido esperando a que Erwin fuera a aquel cuarto y les informara a los presentes un par de planes que tenia en mente, pero este dijo que se cancelaría para mañana y todos decidieron quedarse a beber un te que fue preparado por cortesía de la mismisima Petra. A su mal pesar Levi fue convencido de quedarse ya que Hanji lo molestaba y debia reconocer que las infusiones que preparaba la castaña eran realmente buenas, con el punto exacto de hervor que a el le gustaba.

_-No, Mike, oh Dios, has mal interpretado, cuanto lo lamento si he sonado asi de déspota._

Y podria jurar que al decir eso todos dieron algun tipo de suspiro silencioso destensando sus cuerpos pero que se notó como si hubiese sido sonoro en todo el castillo.

Si, estaban en el castillo. Para conveniencia de Levi quien queria volver luego de que al perder a Eren se los regresó al cuartel. Habia insistido hasta que Erwin cedio ante una elaborada explicacion de que alli al estar mucho mas cerca -al lado- del bosque se podrian obtener mayores entrenamientos con mejores resultados y preparacion fisica de sus soldados.

_-No te has revolcado con esa fiera, con lo comestible que se ve_.- El novato tensaba a todos nuevamente y les devolvia las ganas de contener el aire.

_-Inútil, soy "usted", y NO, no he tenido sexo con ella, ya van apenas dos dias maldita sea._

_-Pues sargento...Como me compadezco de usted, no poder tener a quien desea, am, digo...Ama en ese tan intimo contacto, ha de ser como dos almas distanciadas en cuerpos cercanos._

_-Para ya con tus idioteces de metáforas Auruo._

_-Pero ¿Sabes porque sucede eso, enanin?_

El solo la miró, una mirada que le bastó a la cientifica para saber que esperaba que prosiga a hablar, que estaba conteniendose de maldecirla para tentar suerte a que ella respondiera lo correcto y lo ayudara de manera indirecta.

_-Faltan las avesillas blancas revoloteando a su alrededor, aura de flores, chocolates, sábanas de seda, ir juntos de la mano, besarse, mirarse con guiños, abrazos, pronunciar cosas dulces, poner la mano en el bolsillo de trasero del contrario al caminar..._

_-Romanticismo.- _Resumió Mike notando el agradecimiento interno que su capitan le proporcionaba al no tener que escuchar mas de la loca.

Estaba desconcertado. _"¿Romanticismo?, ¿Que es eso?, ¿Se come?, ¿Se escupe, ¿Se caga?" _lo cierto es que el habia conseguido cuanta mujer quizo en su vida, el era apuesto aunque no hacia como Auruo de divugarlo a viva voz con orgullo. El tenia experiencia de sobra, pero no en romanticismo, si no en el hambito carnal, el pasajero que duraba solo una noche, a lo sumo algunas seguidas con alguna que otra mujer, pero solo eso. No se involucraba con nadie sentimentalmente al punto de pensar siquiera confesarse, mucho menos formar una pareja como lo hizo hasta ahora con Mikasa. Y ahora estaba alli sentado, matando a la taza de te, dandole su ultimo sorbo que llenaba la misma y replanteandose a si mismo la extencion y significado que abarcaba la palabra "Romanticismo". Aparte de esas cosas que nunca hubiera imaginado hacer, esa de pensar sobre las letras que conformaban el adjetivo tan desconocido era la que menos se esperaba.

_-De repente noto que no deberian meterse en asuntos que no les incumben, no anden de metidos._

_-Adorable, tratando de evadir la responsabilidad siendo que ya venimos hablando de este tema de conversacion hace como quince minutos y recien ahora se le ocurre a usted frenarnos._

Nanaba, la nueva integrante parecía un hombre, hombre apuesto y guapo del infarto si no reconocia una su genero, pero solo era una mujer que debido a su condicion de soldado habia preferido tener un aspecto mas varonil ya que con el pelo largo rubio era una mujer realmente despampanante llegandole a ocasionar problemas con tantos pretendientes, sin embargo lo que poseia de belleza en el cara no fue agraciada en su cuerpo.

El mayor se quedó pasmado, apenas hace un dia la conocia y se habia ganado la confianza de todo el escuadron. Pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba, si no el echo de que hablara tan airadamente de un tema que ella/el desconocia. No importandole mucho como le responderia o si la mandaba a limpiar el cobertizo por cinco horas seguidas.

La miró fijamente, en verdad parecia hombre. Ella se amedentró un poco, demostrando que Mikasa seguía en el puesto numero uno de _"Sostenida de Mirada al Enano Temerario Rivaille Heichou Challenge Coup 850". _Decidió no molestarla tanto en intimidarla, ya que...Poseia mucha razon.

_-Tch.- _Reprimió las extrañas ganas de hacer un berrinche de niño chiquito y decir que no sabia de que trataba el romanticismo, que porfavor alguien le explicara y era una orden porque estaba impaciente y exasperado, ya casi se iba a arrancar el cabello de la desesperacion.

_-Yo digo y afirmo que una buena dosis de sexo les solucionará las cosas._

_-Novato, yo digo y afirmo que al que le solucionarán las cosas una buena dosis de sexo será a ti, y será sexo con las escobas y productos de limpieza mientras aseas los cuartos de todos los aqui presentes._

El muchacho sudó frio, mejor no seguir hablando.

Petra tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta.

_-Para el romanticismo se precisa amor, y creo que ustedes no lo poseen._

_-Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, pero yo cuando apuesto a unir a una pareja soy cien porciento efectiva y siempre hay amor, mi detector no miente._

_-Mi olfato tampoco, y siempre huelo que cuando ellos se miran hay amor._

_-Yo solo se que nuestro capitan, el mas fuerte de la humanidad y aquella niña fuerte por cien soldados son dignos de tener una historia de amor, congenian bien y merecen salir de sus propias desgracias juntos, solo ellos se entienden._

El joven novato lo miró a Auruo y suspiró.

_-¿Niña? le dices...Pero si esta mas buena que comer pollo con la mano, vamos que es una mujer._

_-Tu homosexualidad con los productos de limpieza se acerca a paso acelerado si no te callas de una buena vez._

Como Deja Vu volvió a dudar y volvió a callar.

_-Yo no creo que se amen._

_-¿Entonces para ti que es lo que sienten los morochos, hada-san?_

_-No hay amor, por ende no hay romanticismo...Solo hay: Similitud y comprension._

Sonaba sabia, haciendole dudar a todos de los sentimientos que el capitan y la capitana sustituta Ackerman albergaban en sus corazones.

_-Solo el gran pequeño enano de enorme hombria nos develará sus mas entrelazados, emarañados y rojos secretos que oculta en el musculo que bombea su sangre._

_-Quien eres, ¿poeta ahora?, increible que ademas de loca se te halla pegado las idioteces de Auruo._

_-Dinos enanin, ¿Que sientes por Mikasa?_

_"¿Porque diablos me pregunta si ya andubo de metida aquel dia que le dije a la mocosa lo que sentia?"_

_-..._

_-Vamos responde, huelo a timidez cerca tullo._

_-Hueleme el trasero, idiota._

_-Si no te acuestas...Digo, si no has llegado al "romanticismo" con ella di tus sentimientos al menos._

_-Dime si es comprension y similitud como yo pienso o no._

_-Hagase usted cargo como un hombre y no intente evadirlo._

Se notaba que Nanaba era feminista.

_-Vamos, diganos su mas profundo sentir, eso que nosotros sus amigos estaremos dispuestos a oir, a llevar en nuestro interior para ayudarlo._

_-Ya basta todos ustedes, dejen el complot._

_-Rivaille Levi, dinoslo._

Y ya estaba hastiado, todos lo habian acosado y hasta Hanji se habia puesto seria.

Plantó bandera blanca y rendición.

_-Tch, pues no estaria de novio con quien no aprecio. Es lógico, amo a la mocosa, ¿contentos?_

Sintió una mirada, no de todos los molestos presentes junto a el, si no de alguien más, justo atrás clavando su gran espalda, ¿Como lo notó tan tarde?, el que siempre tenia el insitinto y sentidos a flor de piel ni habia escuchado la puerta abrirse, nisiquiera pasos entrar, era como un gato astuto y con sigilo que se habia colado en la habitacion sin dejar rastro.

_-Si, lo estoy...Agradable recibimiento._

Mikasa Ackerman quien habia tardado en llegar y entró con cautela por si interrumpia una charla importante con Erwin se sentó en diagonal de Levi ya que habia tres sillas de cada lado y una en cada cabecera.

El quedó pasmado y la respiracion entrecortada que supo bien ocultar en su mascara de: "No surgió ningun cambio en mi, está todo ok"

_-Lamento llegar tan tarde a la primera reunion._

_-Oh, te duchas con jabon de menta, que agradable y extraño es en una chica usar de esa fragancia.- _Miró a la morocha que estaba sorprendida y alucinada en el fondo de sus ojos grises debido a tal potencia en el olfato del hombre sentado al otro extremo de la mesa. _-Por cierto, soy Mike, un placer._

_-Escoltaste a Eren._

_-Exacto.- _La fémina lo dijo en pocas palabras, pero en su voz resonaba cortesia de haberse hablado por primera vez, ya que lo recordaba de haber escoltado sin golpearlo ni acusarlo a Eren en aquel injusto y poco pacifico juicio en el que acabó maltrecho por Levi.

_-Un placer, soy Ackerman Mikasa._

Presentandose ante todos estos le devolvieron la informacion.

_-Soy Auruo, un caballero del cual si necesita ayuda se la entregará mas que enseguida._

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia ella tomando su mano para darle un suave y casto beso al estilo principe en un baile de ceromonia refinado. Pero solo en ese gesto quedo, ya que el filo en la mirada de Levi cortaba todas las expectativas del hombre en darle celos para jugarle una mala pasada a su sargento.

_-A mi solo dime Nanaba, espero que nos llevamos bien y podamos compartir buenos momentos como mujeres que somos.- _Con conviccion le estrechaba la mano, notandose que habia un dejo de deseo sectario feminazi en sus palabras, como planeando una secta de mujeres en plan de defender los derechos feministas. Sabia que se llevaría bien con ella, aunque sorprendida ya que la creia un hombre, y uno guapo.

_-Bueno para que presentarme si tenemos un encuentro lésvico pendiente_.- Susurró la lider de escuadron y sub-comandante Hanji con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la integracion de Mikasa en el equipo elite de la tropa de reconocimiento siendo ella la encargada de suplir a su sargento en caso de que Dios no quiera, suceda algo.

Todos se habian ya presentado, excepto la castaña casi frente a ella, al lado de la feminista pero agradable Nanaba. Se le quedó mirando, como para que se presentara y poder conocerla, esta le respondió la mirada con otra de falso placer que no tardó en contrarrestar con su simple, corta y desdeñosa frase.

-_Soy Petra._

Solo eso. Nada de "mucho gusto", "un placer conocerte", "espero que nos llevemos bien", saludo de manos o un amago de saludar siquiera.

_-Nuestra hada no esta de humor hoy para recibir a nuestra honorable invitada_.- Señaló el mayor de todos, mas mayor que Levi, mientras Mike se rascaba la nariz afirmando aun mas su teoria de que a Mikasa Petra no podía tragarla.

El porque era la cuestion a la que aun no podia distinguirle el olor. A simple vista se notaba que la morocha era hermosa mujer, decidida, respetuosa y a pesar de que habia llegado tarde tenia antecedentes de ser responsable y a boca de el propio sargento de poseer una habilidades facilmente comparables con las de el. Entonces...¿Que tenia de malo?, ¿Envidia?. "_No.", _pensó sin dejar intervalo de segundos en la respuesta, Petra no era de envidiar rasgos buenos en las personalidades ajenas_. "Pero si huelo algo similar, celos_", llegó a la conclusión, y la miró, leyendola como a un papel escrito con multicolor y fluo. La castaña solo se quedó algo resentida dedicandole un gesto de incomodidad y plena desnudez.

_-Un gusto, Petra._

Recalcó su nombre con el mismo desden que la contraria le habia dirijido hacia unos segundos y se volvió a sentar con un semblante frio, devuelta esos ojos brillantes como plata volvian a enfriar el espacio casi llegando a la temperatura de los de Levi que al notar esas palabras con tal sentimiento llegaba a los cuarenta grados bajo cero. Era casi cantado a viva voz para todos que esas dos no llevarian muy bien a futuro formando parte del mismo equipo.

_-Con el enano hablabamos de si se aman, ¿Tu lo amas Mika?_

_-Disculpen pero...¿No va a venir el comandante Smith?_

_-Oh, no querida Mika, jejeje sabes, el estaba ocupado, asi que no vendrá, me olvide de avisarte que no debias preocuparte tanto por haber llegado tarde._

Reia con culpabilidad y algo de verguenza. Lo cierto es que antes de ella llegar habia tenido relaciones sexuales con el rubio y demostrando que era una insaciable en la cama (en ese caso suelo porque estaban en una oficina), se movió bruscamente sobre el al montarlo buscando sentir mas placer, lo que al rubio le desgarró su hombria imposibilitandolo para caminar sin dolor y cojo. Y así Erwin Smith nunca llegó a la dichosa reunion.

-_Ya veo...- _Bien, habia evadido el tema...Por ahora. Si creia que se iba a safar tan facil de ni mas ni menos que Hanji Zoe estaba muy equivocada. MUY equivocada.

_-Bueno ahora que aclaré lo del rubio...¿Lo amas?- _Retomó la conversacion, para despistarla a ella hacia falta hablar de titanes cosa que a Mikasa uno: No se le daba bien y dos: No queria luego soportarla hablando horas de ellos mientras uno a uno todos la dejaban sola retirandose de la mesa como una vez Eren le contó que hicieron.

_-¿Entonces que hacemos aqui si Erwin no está?- Otra pregunta evasora._

_-¿Lo amas?- No se iba a rendir._

_-Porque la reunion era con el.- _Aun le quedaban esperanzas de rehuir.

_-Me dijeron que solo sientes comprension y similitud con el, no amor y sabes, es San Valentin, deben aclarar sus sentimientos._

Se puso a pensar, habiendo dado Hanji en el punto justo donde picar y que se vea obligada a recapitular para responder. _"me dijeron", ¿quien le dijo?", _ella era decidida como pocas, y si no era por impulso de proteger a alguien siempre pensaba bien las cosas antes de hacerlas o decirlas para no usar esa decision caracteristica de ella en balde. Aun pensaba en quien habia dicho eso, y sabiendo que lo habian charlado recien antes de que ella llegara con picor en la oreja y esturnudos de tanto ser nombrada, sospechó de la castaña en diagonal suyo. La miró como pregunta implicita: ¿Tu has sido?. Pero no iba a obtener respuesta, lo sabia. ¿Porque de repente se encontraba pensando en su amor hacia el y las palabras que probalblemente surgieron de esa tal "Petra"?, simple: le habia cabreado el echo de que dudaran de su amor por el, ella superó su rencor, ella vio los defectos del hombre al lado sullo como positivos, ella le confio la historia de su infancia, ella decidio cuidarlo, ella fue a Shinganshina...¿Y aun asi decian eso?. No.

_-No...Sabia que hoy era esa fecha.-_ Realmente estaba perdida. Todos los presentes tenian ganas de darle un golpesito en la cabeza y que regrese mente a tierra.

_-Ah, bueno, no importa, todos olvidamos algo Mika, ahora responde ¿Lo amas?- _No se iba a rendir en busca de informacion, nunca.

_-El echo de que ambos nos comprendamos y tengamos similitudes junto con otros motivos han echo precisamente que surga lo que estamos llamando amor aqui._

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y el "hada" se cruzó de brazos con cierto rencor. Levi estaba ogulloso internamente de oir esas dulces palabras que endulzaban su oido, con decision impresa a cada letra pronunciada_. "Tomen esa, nos amamos, dejen de joder". _Es que si, ellos empezaron tan mal su relacion...Pero la comprencion que nació a traves de las similitudes que notaron el uno en el otro habia acercado sus corazones, convirtiendose en un extraño amor entre dos personas calidas que solo podian mostrar hielo, la vida les habia enseñado a ser como son ahora. Deberian desacerse de aquellas mascaras, de aquellas costumbres y compartirse un poco mas, para que solo asi naszca el "romanticismo". Y ahi Levi sin ayuda de esos malnacidos entendió de que se trataba esa palabra: Demostrar el amor ya instaurado en su alma, expresarselo a ella y que esta le devuelva lo mismo, estar dia a dia con la armonia de ser correspondidos. Justamente porque queria poseerla, llamarla sulla desde aquel dia que lo miró con ira en el juicio haciendole hervir la sangre fue que la hizo su pareja, pero ¿como iban a avanzar al siguiente nivel sin romanticismo?, ESO era lo que faltaba.

_-Bien dicho Mikasa._

Ya le era costumbre que su novio la llamara por el nombre, pero no delante de todos, casi podria jurar que todos quedaron sorprendidos y la mayoria menos cierta castaña maravillados con el cambio extraño pero dulce que habia tomado el capitan. Le era extraña la cercania de Levi para con ella que demostraba tan abiertamente, y era tambien tan extraño que lo reconociera como pareja, el ahora estar juntos nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero...¿Estaban juntos?, ella tambien sentia que algo faltaba. El rompezabezas seguia sin esa pieza que debelaria de que se trataba la imagen y daria por terminado el juego.

_-¡Pero que adorables!, ¡Kya~! ¿Ves Petra?, el enanin y Mika estan enamorados, se dan un piquito y se dicen amor~- _La cientifica cantaba a modo de broma que para Petra era burla y mas rencor que acumular. Pero lejos de enfadar a Levi y a Mikasa hicieron que estos se sintieran retraidos, echandose una mirada sagaz, rapida y complice.

_-Nunca dije que yo posea razon jeje, solo que hice una hipotesis, mi capitan siempre sabe bien porque y que cosas elige.-_ Susurró despectivamente como si la eleccion de "su" capitan hubiese sido mala.

_"No soy una cosa...Y el NO es TU capitan, es el de todos, mejor dicho mio.", _pensó la hermosa mujer de rasgos asiaticos notandose celosa y causandose una gran auto-sorpresa.

_-Y dime Levi, ¿Como comenzaste a sentir atraccion por ella?, no supe en que momento comenzó, es mas hace poco me entero de esto confirmado._

Levi miraba al "sahueso" y decidió hablar, contestar para ver si diciendolo en publico perderia la verguenza que le costaba admitir al intentar romanticismo con Ackerman.

_-En el juicio noté que era el tipo de mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida que proteje tenazmente a los que ama, el solo echo de desafiarme con la mirada y quererme moler a golpes desde el tribunal me confirmó eso. Mas lo confirmé cuand-_

_-Aquí esta la segunda ronda de te._

Todos dieron un saltito de sus asientos aferrandose a la mesa al escuchar como el vaso que por suerte aunque era de porcelana no se quebró tirando el liquido sobre el sargento y cabreandolo por ensuciarlo, chocó con fuerza en la mesa robusta de madera causando un impacto de solo oirlo, cortando con el intenso relato de un Rivaille mas suelto de palabras. Ni sabian en que momento se levantó, hizo el te y volvió.

_-¿Tanto pesa la taza Petra?-_ Preguntó bufando el interrumpido.

_-No, lo lamento señor-_ Dijo sin chistar y entregandoles a todos su taza, menos a Mikasa.

_"Es que no habian mas de seis tazas para que puedas servirle un te a mi mocosa?"_ pensó a regañadientes ya que la actitud extraña y discriminatoria al parecer de la mujer lo estaba enfureciendo de apoco y despertando a su enano monstruo interior. Cuando iba a escupir lo que pensaba agradecio por primera vez la interrupcion de Auruo y su intento de caballerosidad fingida como actor de clase baja en Hollywood, ya que no queria pelear o herir a la mujer, era buena y le agradaba aunque no lo demostrara, cosa comun que no hiciera con el resto excepto ahora con Mikasa quien parecia robar sus primeras veces en el ambito emocional.

_-Oye querida, si te encuentras mal no te fuerzes mucho, yo traeré la septima taza para nuestra nueva invitada._

Auruo podia ser sutil si asi lo requeria la situacion, entendia que quizas Petra se sentia mal por extrañar a sus compañeros y veia a la morocha como una intrusa queriendo reemplazarlos ya que el no habia llegado a la conclucion de Mike que era mas acertada: sentia celos. Aun asi se comportaba bien con Nanaba que era nueva o el novato, pero olvidar la taza de quien seria sucesora provisional de Rivaille era un poco indecoroso, por eso decidio hablar.

La morocha le asintio como en agradecimiento la cabeza al mayor de todos los alli presentes por la cordialidad, pero sin dejar de sentirse molesta por como interrumpió el relato de Rivaille que la sorprendia y dejaba escuchar algo que ella no sabia: Como todo habia empezado a surgir en el. Se hallaba interesada y el torpe e intencionado golpe que notaba claramente sus inistintos, mando todo al diablo. Sumandole que la hacia a un lado y menospreciandole al no darle siquiera una taza caliente de te. Toda discordia y pleito solo por una diminuta accion con un brebaje. Se levantó de la mesa, saludó a todos dispuesta a irse o se la agarraria con "el hada", que de hada pensaba ella, no tenia nada. Todos la despidieron con cordialidad, ella les brindaba la misma seguridad que el sargento, ya la respetaban como posible superior a futuro, porque si: Al estar ella designada como su suplente era como decir el sinonimo de que ella los superaba en habilidades, habiendo alcanzado lo que ellos en muchos años de experiencia no lograron. Una joven admirable.

Se marchó de aquel cuarto y se dirigia fuera del castillo, rumbo a los bordes del extenso y espeso bosque el cual se veia como una jungla por el espesor de sus hierbas.

_"Tienes razon Auruo, no me encuentro bien, mejor me marcho un poco a descansar, con su permiso"_ dijo con una radiante sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, hizo una pequeña reverencia de "sumision y verguenza ante lo acontecido" y luego de escuchar halagos sobre el sabor de su te y un "cuidate querida" por parte del mayor y uno de los pocos miembros del anterior escuadron. Se fue detras de Mikasa, por unos minutos de diferencia abrio esa puerta y se dedicó a pisar sus pasos, llegando hasta ella que se encontraba sentada en el cesped a unos pocos metros del castillo de roca solida y pequeño para ser uno pero grande para llamarlo casa o trinchera.

-_Me buscabas.- _Aseguró la morocha con total serenidad y desinteres, como si fuera la nada quien estaba parada a su lado y mirandola desde arriba con aires de superioridad. Ella no iba con rodeos y si habia que aclarar mal entendidos por algo malo que ni ella sabia que era entonces el momento era ahora.

_-Que comes que adivinas._

Ante el comentario en donde dejó entrever su verdadero yo Mikasa solo sonrió engreida para sus adentros como raras veces, ya sabiendo que la castaña era asi desde un principio, con ella el teatro del hada no iba a funcionar asi que de seguro la contraria penso "¿Para que molestarse en actuar?", era eso o que su odio aun desconocido el motivo era tan grande que no podia ocultarlo aunque lo intentara.

_-¿Entonces?-_ Pregunto mirandola desde abajo, ladeando la cabeza con una mirada de "Me importas una mierda", y clara estaba la frase impresa en esos ojos tan expresivos si sabias observarlos atentamente.

_-No te acerques a Levi._

_"¿QUE DICE?" _y es que no entendia el porque no queria que se acercara a Levi. Estaba recapitulando que hizo mal para no poder acercarse, pero de repente casi como una iluminacion pensó "_Soy alguien que vale por cien ¿No?, entonces nada hice mal, si no el ya me lo hubiera dicho malhumorado_" y ahi cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía: La "hada" estaba celosa, queria poseer a Levi Rivaille, el ser mas libre de la humanida, quien facilmente era la viva imagen de las alas de la libertad que llevaban sus uniformes. Y ella que tambien era otro ser libre comprendia lo que era ser poseida, como queria rehuir a aquello, pero tambien vivió en carne propia el querer poseer a Eren, celarlo, cuidarlo como si fuera su objeto y demás aunque todo era en nombre del amor hacia el y aquella promesa que le hizo a Carla Jaeguer de cuidarlo siempre. Quedó en un estado sombrio unos momentos: No logró cumplir su promesa. _"No es tiempo de pensar en ello, o querré patear a Levi"._

_-¿Porque?_

La castaña la miró con impotencia, ira reprimida.

_-Porque lo distrerás de su deber._

_-No lo creo._

_-Creeme que así será._

_-Entonces dile a el que se aleje de mi, si es que te oye._

Gris contra marrón, un marrón que ardia como fuego, el gris lo apaciguaba de a ratos con su hielo, pero no lo apagaba. Una guerra de elementos naturales se fundia en esas miradas que se dedicaban aquellas dos mujeres. Y La morocha se puso a pensar que tenia un sentimiento hacia Levi muy parecido al que sentia con Eren: Querer poseerlo. El echo de que la castaña amenazara su tranquilidad con el la hacia querer decirle tantas cosas...Hablar como nunca habia hablado, pero no lo hizo.

-_Me oirá._

La contraria rió por dentro e imitó por tercera vez a SU sargento, porque lo decidió, en un pacto que ella sola hizo, el ahora le pertenecia, al diablo las flores y corazones de San Valentin, para ella el romanticismo era eso: Amar tanto hasta poseer, querer tanto que la muestras de afecto sobran.

_-Tch, el está muy ocupado conmigo para escucharte, mocosa...Y adivina qué._

Hizo una pausa, poniendo sus manos en la cintura como un jarro. A ver si la castaña esa de Petra respondía algo a su adivinanza.

_-..._

-_La suplente del sargento no eres tú, soy yo, Petra._

Iba a responder, pensar alguna respuesta para acallar a esa maldita "Mikasa Ackerman", pero la interrumpió la persona que mas admiraba y amaba.

_-Valla, no pensé que podias decir mas de diez palabras consecutivas, ¿Porque debiste aclarar tu rango Mikasa?- _Preguntó un fingido en desinteres Levi. Solo escuchó la ultima parte de la conversación, lo que dijo la morocha y juraba que verla con ese aire de superioridad lejos de molestarlo le hirvió la sangre en pasión...El simple echo de que sea tan decidida lo dejó anonadado.

_-Solo me pidió que la orientara, en que estaba haciendo en tu escuadron, Levi._

_-Ya veo, ¿Nos vamos?_

El morocho le tendió la mano, con un aire de ese romanticismo que faltaba entre los dos, todo ante la castaña que ya molesta estaba por como le habló la femina y como ambos se trataban con tanta confianza. Por su lado Ackerman estaba empezando a ponerse colorada, al punto de demostrar que tan adolescente y nueva en el mundo del romance podia ser, estaba dubitatiba, pensando en si tomar o no aquella mano la cual solo sintió una vez...Y que agradable fue.

La tomó. La tomó y le sonrió a Petra, una sonrisa glacial, que bien podria definirse: _"En tu cara."_

_-Vamos, ¿Tanto tardas en seguirme el ritmo?_

Un impaciente Levi ya iba tomando la delantera al caminar, llevandose a rastras a su pareja por el cesped, no sin antes notar como esta le enrostraba a su vieja compañera de escuadron que lo tenia agarrado de una mano.

Una vez ya alejados de aquella mujer que solo dijo "adios" y entro rapidamente al castillo comenzaron a tomarse mas suavemente, con mas calma, dejando de lado la actuacion realizada hace unos momentos.

_-¿No es esto muy de adolescentes?_

_-Tch, aun soy joven.- _Respondia con una sonrisa traviesa, con algo de fingida inocencia.

_-Jajaja, si, si...¿A donde vamos?_

Se quedó pensando, realmente no iba a ningun lugar en especial, y menos pudo pensar uno al escuchar la bella risa de la mujer que tomaba su mano. Esa que nunca antes habia oido solo pare el esa risa que sonaba con una musicalidad casi de los dioses, la habia visto sonreir, si, pero nunca la oyo reir tan bellamente aparte de la anterior vez con Hanji.

_-No se, donde tu quieras._

_-Valla...¿Todo esto por San Valentin?_

_-¿A que llamas "todo esto"?_

_-Caminando juntos de la mano en el bosque._

_-No soy muy romantico como veras, no esperes mas que esto._

_-Nunca esperé esto, no lo soy tampoco y para mi esto es suficiente romanticismo._

_-¿A si?_

_-Si, porque te amo, asi que da igual el lugar._

La frenó un momento, deteniendola en pleno paso lo cual hizo que ella cayera contra su pecho y se afianzara agarrandose con su mano libre a la remera de el. Levantó la vista hacia su rostro ya que a pesar de ser el mas bajo, ella estaba inclinada debido a la caida, y al verlo pudo notar una mirada completamente distinta a las demas, una de profundo anhelo, amor y sinceridad, la miraba directo a los ojos como quien mira un regalo que deseaba mucho, con felicidad genuina, haciendo que sus gestos se suavizaran y deje por fin de frunzir el seño. Era hermoso, ante sus ojos ese contradictorio y jodido enano cobraba una belleza arrebatadora, dispuesta a robarle la respiracion. Pero algo la incitó a detener su estado de ensoñacion al notar tambien cierta expectativa en esa mirada.

_-¿Que sucede?_

_-Me gustaria que lo repitieras.- _Dijo con voz ronca cerca de sus labios.

_-No.-_ Respondió ella acercandose mas y esperando un beso de su sargento.

_-Entonces no te lo daré mocosa insolente._

_-Lo haré yo, ya que mi sargento no cumple lo que insinua_.

El iba a serguir hablando, pero unos suaves y carnosos labios, delicados como una suave flor le sellaron la boca. No de manera bruta, si no una pausada, haciendo un contacto leve que luego ella se encargó de intensificar abriendo paso a su lengua de manera mas pasional y ¿Posesiva?. Levi sintió como Mikasa se lo estaba deborando como titan a un humano, soltando sus manos de la de el y la remera, haciendolas subir por su pecho y atrayendolo hacia ella al tirarlo suave del pelo hacia adelante. Todo el se sentia invadido por la hermosa mujer, era un arrebato dominante, el cual no pudo o mejor dicho no quizo detener. Normalmente el esperaba hacer eso con ella, pero los papeles se volteaban increiblemente y para su sorpresa no le desagradaba. Cuando los pulmones de la femina clamaron oxigeno, tuvo que separarse, si era por su novio podria seguir ya que tenia una gran resistencia, y ella tambien, pero no lo igualaba.

_-Aun recuerdo esa falsa sonrisa que le dedicaste a Petra.- _Susurró en su oido abrazandola por la cintura.

_-Quizo lo que es mio._

_-¿Tu puesto?, me extraña de ella.- _Respondió haciendose el desentendido, el ya sabia que desde los primeros momentos en conocerla ella se habia fijado plenamente en el, sin animos de esconderlo. Pero el no sentia atraccion, pasion u amor como para poder corresponderle, a pesar de que varias veces pensó en hacerlo, por compacion o por sentirse solo ya que ella era una buena mujer, dedicada y adorable a la cual facilmente podria querer, mas no enamorarse. Aun asi decidió no hacerle daño con falsas ilusiones y seguir siendo su sargento.

_-No, a ti._

Sonrió levemente ante la naturalidad con la que la morocha decia cosas tan embarazosas, pareciendo que ya no tenia diesciocho años. Besó su cuello aprovechando el abrazo y sonsacandole un pequeño suspiro a la oriental.

_-¿Cuando he dicho que era tuyo, mocosa?- Preguntó con aire divertido._

_-Solo me adueñé de ti, ¿esta mal, capitan?_

_-Revisaré tu peticion luego._

Y así continuaron caminando durante horas, charlando sobre los mas diversos temas, coincidiendo en la mayoria de opiniones. Dandose el gusto de sonreir genuinamente solo para el otro, tomandose de las manos mientras que debes en cuando se las acariciaban, poco a poco los mimos entre la pareja se acrecentaban.

El romanticismo estaba, solo habia que buscarlo.

No importaba si no demostraban algo especial en San Valentin. Para ellos solo bastaba todos los dias estar en paz, avanzar de a poco.

Si habia amor, cualquier dia podía ser San Valentin.

* * *

**AUTORA:** _MigLi-Chan_

Bueno, he aqui mi intento de San Valentin, a mi manera claro, bueno disculpas el retraso...Empecé a rendir y estoy con problemas personales debido al estudio. En fin, espero sea de su agrado.

Aclaraciones: Usé a Nanaba en este capítulo porque es un personaje que amé bastante, creyendo que era hombre casi me enamoro, osea yuri hard. La parte que dice "pocos dias para el cumpleaños de Eren", el cumple el 30 de marzo, haciendo que en 16 dias cumpla años y para ajustar fechas Mikasa tiene los diesiocho, como ya habran notado en el chapter "Felicitarte".

Queria tambien decir que no me dan reviews, me parten el kokoro, pero bueno eso no quita que seguiré publicando, acercandose creo que el final...Quizá, no lo se ya que **se me habia ocurrido otra idea para esta otp Rivamika** y era la siguiente: En la época actual Levi es un estudiante de preparatoria rebelde e inteligente que repitió años a proposito para joder a sus tutores Hanji y Erwin, siendo menor por pocos años ahora el que Mikasa quien será una profesora casi de su misma edad pero por su inteligencia ha logrado adelantar años y conseguir el profesorado, la cuestion es que el enano le querrá joder la vida a ella tambien, pero hay muchas cosas que no sabe, y asi con el tiempo se desarrollará la historia. ¿Que les parece?, quise hacerlo un toque distinta.

Sayo~

Ah, he aqui **mi Tumblr**, el cual estoy usando bastante en este ultimo tiempo: , si quieren seguirme, lo devuelvo.


	17. NA: Continuidad

¿Que tal?, buenas tardes, en mi país.

Este ha sido mi primer, mi primer fanfic...Que loco, el primero, el abandonado y no finalizado fanfic con el que inicié en el mundo de esta página.

¿Que pasa con eso?

**NO** está cancelado, esta en **PAUSA**. Lamento haber demorado tanto, eso es cruel, no avisé siquiera pero...El problema fue la falta de inspiración como a todo/a autor/a, y ahora que releo esta mi obra, veo lo amateur que era cuando comencé, fui avanzando progresivamente y ahora escribo mucho mejor, me da un poco de vergüenza ver mis comienzos, pero les tengo aprecio.

Eso no quita que sigo siendo amateur sin embargo.

Pero basta con ver este fanfic, y compararlo con _"Tu recuerdo, un nuevo inicio"_ y no sé..._"¿Casualidad o destino?"_, hay un salto enorme. Por cierto, si no los conocen los/as invito a leerlos, son Rivamika en mi perfil de fanfiction que también pretendo continuar.

Pero planeo seguir este, si, solo...Hay que darme mas tiempo.

Si, _"mas"_.

Ahora en 2016 viene NUESTRA AMADA **¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!**, y aunque leo el manga y ya sé todo el arco que van a animar, espero emocionada ver esos gráficos y el soundtrack de Sawano, gran compositor, gracias Sawanito querido...Tengo todo el OST descargado de Shingeki no Kyojin, que enferma estoy jaja.

En fin, el anime se que me inspirará nuevamente, ya que el manga esta GENIAL, pero no logra crearme ese: _"Poseo ganas de escribir, si"_, que me genera ver el anime.

Bueno, eso es todo...Disculpas cientas y si tienen sugerencias sobre la continuidad de esta historia, no duden en comentármelas, que yo no dudaré en evaluarlas e intentar plasmarlas en los capítulos próximos.

Aunque de todas formas, como vemos, este fic tenía predestinado llegar a su final mas o menos en este numero...Ya que oficialmente Levi y Mikasa son pareja pero...Veremos que tal.

Tiempo al tiempo.

¿Dudas, insultos, motivación?

Deja tu review tengas o no cuenta, lo leeré. Que por cierto, esta historia posee varios caps, pero muy poca audiencia para la cantidad de favs y follows que hay, comenta. No vivo de reviews, actualizo historias que tienen pocos tambien, pero admito que me motivan y podría guardarme la historia para mi misma y no publicar...No sé, hay que tener en cuenta cosas como esas también. Por otro lado, muchas gracias a aquellas pocas que han dejado su apoyo a mi obra.

Sayo~

Esto, es parte en respuesta a Rache, que no tiene cuenta en Fanfiction,y a demás lectores que quizás no dejan revs, pero se preguntan como seguirá esto.


End file.
